


Crossing Streams

by Spacebabie



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Crossing Timelines, Future Leapers, Gambling, Mind mix, Multi, Original Character(s), Swiss Cheesing, psycho-synergizing, the 2000's, the 60's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebabie/pseuds/Spacebabie
Summary: Not long after reconnecting with the Project Sam finds himself into the near future to help a young teen. When he comes across a new Observer he learns he had crossed paths with another Leaper causing their brainwaves and memories to mix up. He has to complete her task while she is in the 60's with Al to stop a school rivalry from turning violent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Crossing the Streams**

**Disclaimer: Quantum Leap does not belong to me. The characters and show belong to Don Bellisario, Universal Studios and NBC**

**This is dedicated to my mother who was one of the biggest fans.**

**-**

_Following Doctor Sam Beckett’s theory that one could time travel within their own lifetime several groups of trained scientists and soldiers have prepared to be Leapers. They are carefully watched as they step into the Quantum Leap Accelerators and vanish. The leapers of the Gamma Team find themselves in the past, leaping as themselves and creating aliases to use. They arrive in random locations to change history for the better and aided by Observers from their own time that appear as holograms that only their Leapers can see and hear. They continue to leap to the past to make right what once went wrong and hoping that their next leap will be the one where they find Doctor Beckett and bring him home._

_???_

How long had he been leaping that was one of the few questions that had been going through the mind of Doctor Sam Beckett for a while at least since that time in that mining town when he had leaped as himself. He was told he could return, but for some reason that even he couldn’t explain he felt he had to keep going. There were others, from what he had been informed of, other leapers that were assisting in fixing time, making right what once went wrong, but he wasn’t sure where they had come from. What timeline did they start from?

He had lost contact with the Project and was well leaping blind until that time he had leaped into a hockey player in Toronto and had to be helped to his feet by his coach and when they touched there was the spark and ripple and the coach turned into Al. Al had entered the accelerator to search after him and the poor guy was Swiss cheesed.

Both Al and Gooshie as an observer assisted him in that time and Al held on tight to Sam when they leaped, but Sam leaped into teenager in Hawaii in 1988 while in the middle of surfing on a large wave but no Al.  After wiping out and staggering onto the beach he listened to the teasing sounds of his host’s friends. After he had dried off the door to the imaging chamber opened and Al stepped through. Sam had contact with the project once more.

There were a few changes back home, Al’s leap did cause some clamor in DC and while Diane MacBride was a high ranking senator who was mostly on their side they pressured her to send in someone to closely watch the Project, not quite a spy but a ‘little tattling teacher’s pet with a stick up the tailpipe’ as Al called him, ensuring everyone to follow the rules.

Even with this Fenton person watching everyone closely Al was still able to assist Sam and he was able to secure a medal in the Surfing competition and keep a fellow competitor from overdosing on cocaine.

“Cowabunga!” Sam cheered out along with everyone once the medal was placed around his neck and once again he had leaped.

The glowing blue sparks had subsided and the familiar tingling energy had left Sam leaving him in the middle of an empty parking lot and in front of a building that had been boarded up. One quick look around and he can see the place had been empty for a while due to the amount of grass that had grown in the cracks of the asphalt and the amount of graffiti that had appeared on the boards on the building. Considering many of his past leaps this was actually comfortable. He wasn’t on a motorcycle, or upside down, flying a plane, in a graveyard, about to be fitted for the electric chair or five seconds from being slapped in the face.

Sam didn’t glean anything about where or when he was from just looking around. Looking down he could see a large cylinder shaped duffle bag in the color of navy blue and an eggplant colored purse. A purse? Oh no! He was a woman again. He closed his eyes and he breathed in, dreading the feeling of his feet squeezed into high heels and a wire bra pressed against his ribcage. His host’s polish was on his fingernails, pink and metallic and shining underneath the sunlight. One quick look at his attire had further confirmed it. He had leaped into a purple peasant top with a white crochet vest and blue jeans, but women’s blue jeans and white ankle boots. He also felt the accursed bra against his chest.

With a short sigh he looked through the purse and found a shimmery holographic wallet that was full of cash. At least twenty hundred dollar bills were inside. The driver’s license had a picture of a woman in her late twenties to early thirty’s with dark auburn hair, brown eyes, narrow nose and pleasant smile and her name was Ashleigh Mallory and the birthdate…that can’t be right. It said she was born on April 16 1980. She looked young, but she didn’t look like someone who is about turn twenty.

“Back home she is only nineteen,” Sam said as he slipped the wallet back and decided to rummage through her duffle. There were several outfits to last a few weeks and to his relief Ashleigh favored cotton shirts and pants, both dress pants and blue jeans. They were made for women but at least he was going to be a bit more comfortable. There were a few other wallets, a small bill receipt file, small bags that contain her toiletries, jewelry and makeup, what appeared to be different phones in various sizes and a bright pearly purple sports bottle that was full of water.

“I do feel a bit thirsty.” He took a sip and pondered on who he had leaped into. He figured she was a drifter, one who had come from a place of money and was on a journey to find herself. Now should he just wait for Al or walk somewhere? Considering how warm it felt he decided to head towards his left and walked past the lot and past two buildings, one that was a tanning salon and the other that was a pawn shop and continued in a north direction on the sidewalk. Wherever he was it was pretty warm and growing hotter. He could take in his surroundings and at least learn what decade he was in.

The cars looked very recent almost brand new models from the late 90’s and a few that looked even newer. The people who were also walking around were also dressed in modern day fashion and their hairstyles matched. There were a few fast food places around that were familiar to him, but Sam decided to head to the non-chain diner that was up ahead for something to eat.

“Am I home?” Sam asked as he walked past another establishment. He looked up saw the familiar blue and yellow sign for Blockbuster Video.  He was certain he wasn’t in New Mexico, but could he be in 2000? Maybe that was why he hadn’t had contact with Al.

He looked up at some of the billboards. There was one advertising a local radio station and since the station letters started with a W he knew was on the eastern side of the Mississippi. There was another for an attorney in the area and he smiled when he saw a billboard for Coca-Cola. His smile faded when he saw it was an advertisement for a brand new kind of coke, Vanilla Coke.

This was not one of his most difficult leaps, or strangest, but the details was getting to him. Was he home or not? Maybe the answers lied within Anson’s restaurant. He wasn’t going to ask what the year was, but maybe there would be a pay phone inside and he could call the project…except that was a restricted number and he would get a busy signal. He could try Al’s home number that is if his Swiss cheesed brain remembered it.

“Hi and welcome to Anson’s,” The young hostess said. Her movement causing the brown curls on her head to bounce “Table for one, miss, or would you like to eat at the counter?

“Counter is fine,” Sam said and double checked himself. Confused or not he was still going to use the manners he grown up with. “I would like to sit at the counter, thank you.” He finished with a smile.

“Right this way,” She led him to one of the spare seats at the counter. The place was only half packed and the music that came in through the speakers was something he hadn’t heard before, most likely a song that came out since 1995.

“Thank you again,” Sam said and sat down. A smile crossed his face when he heard the rustle of a newspaper and noticed the man sitting two seats down from him was reading the _Wall Street Journal_.

“Here you go,” the hostess said and handed Sam a menu.

“Thank you,” he glanced at her name tag. “Mindy.” He opened his menu and stared at the newspaper and squinted at the date.

  _August 7 2003_

Wait that couldn’t be right, unless he somehow actually leaped into the future. He was in the future? He had leaped into the near future?

“Oh boy.

 

_1967 Aurora Illinois_

Al already knew that Sam was not going to be happy. Despite the multiple times his friend had leaped into women he still hated it and this time it was going to be slightly worse since he had leaped into a seventeen year old girl, at least it wasn’t a pregnant teen this time, and she was named Katie, like Sam’s sister.

The real Katie Hollander was in the waiting room and freaked out at first, crying out for Benny, her boyfriend and screaming something about Blackhawks and worried that they got him. Verbena managed to get her calmed down and both she and Al learned that Katie was waiting in Benny’s car at a gas station while Benny went to pay for the gas and there was another car with a Blackhawk decal on it. Sam could be in trouble and once he had learned what he needed to know and Ziggy had pinpointed the exact location he had hurried to the Imaging Chamber.

“Where am I?” Al asked as he stepped through the door and looked around him. He was standing on a neatly manicured lawn of a 60’s suburban house. “Where is Sam?” He brought the hand-link closer to his mouth and stared at the brightly colored cubes and flashing lights. “Gooshie why am I here? I don’t see Sam anyw-“He paused as a car matching the vehicle Katie described had pulled up.

“Katie’ baby it’s gonna be okay,” a teen said as he exited the car. He was dressed in deep green slacks and a red and white letterman jacket. Light brown hair was styled in a Beatles style. “I swear I didn’t do anything to rile them up.”

“Who is Katie?” The young woman asked as she bolted from the passenger side. She did not look like Katie, nor did she look like Sam in drag. Her copper hued hair had the 60’s flip and she wore a dress covered with bright yellow spots. “Who are you?” Her hands were shaking.

Al felt his cigar dangle from his mouth and it would have nearly fallen out if he hadn’t grabbed at the last second. Ever since Sam first came in contact with his feminine side he had a procedure done causing Al to be connected to Ziggy and that was why Al could see the real Sam and he could see the Leapee’s true face in the waiting room, but what this woman was not Katie Hollander nor was it Sam. She did not look 17, more like somewhere between twenty six and thirty.

“Ziggy what is going on,” Al asked. “Gooshie can you have Ziggy locate Sam, because this is not him.”

“You are a little too hysterical for what happened,” Benny said as he held up his hands. “Yeah there were three of them and they looked like they wanted to knock my block off but you are acting like you just saw a ghost.”

“You are an idiot,” Al said as he pointed his cigar and the kid. “You don’t talk to a lady like that.” Even if he didn’t know who this gal was he still would have tried to calm her down, that is if she could see and hear him.

“Who is that?” The woman pointed at Al. “I don’t know what is going on. Where is my bag?” She stared at Al. “Why is he dressed like…like…that and I look like the sixties threw up on me.” She spun around to point at the dumdum and his wheels. “and you and your car?”

“You left your purse in the car,” Benny told her as reached into the passenger side and pulled out a large brown purse covered with pink, black and white swirls. “And we are near the end of 1967. I would love to dress like people would in the seventies but even you with your fashion forward sense can’t see that far.” He looked around. “And there is no one here but the two of us.” He grabbed her hands. “Katie, please calm down. Something really freaked you out.”

“Okay sweetie I have no idea what is going on, but you have to understand only you can see and hear me,” Al explained. He would consult with Ziggy later. He had to comfort this poor scared girl.

“Nobody can see you?” The lady asked as she stared at Al.

“See who?” Benny asked as the front door of the house opened and a young woman in her early twenties stormed out.

“Yes. Just don’t look at me and try not to talk to me at least not until we are alone.” He glared at the damn mash of jello cubes in his hand. “Gooshie what the hell is going on?”

“Jesus, Benny, what the hell happened?” The other woman asked. Dark hair was cut short in a 60’s style bob and she wore a black and white striped dress that revealed long sleek legs. In fact if that bottom was even shorter then Al could-

Al smacked the side of his head. He was happily married to Beth first of all and secondly he had to figure out who this scared Leaper was, if she was a leaper. A small bit of fear gripped him and he wondered if she was with the Evil project, but her fear and confusion told him otherwise, unless that was an act.

“We just stopped at Lou’s to get some gas and there were some of the guys from Aurora West there and-“

“Sweet lord is that crap still going on?” The other woman asked and rolled her eyes. “You got poor Katie here shaking in her shoes.” She gingerly took the mystery Leaper’s hand. “Come on, sweetie. You get inside and sit down on the couch.”

“Bathroom,” Al told her.  The bathroom was one of the idea choices to speak with Sam and let him know who he had leaped into and why he was there. They were going to need a longer time to talk and maybe Al could figure out what the hell had happened. “You want to go to the bathroom.”

“I need to use the bathroom,” “Katie” said.

“Of course you do,” the brunette said. “Heck if I was as shaking as much as you I would be already peeing on the ground.”

“Where do I go?” The Leaper asked.

“You know where it is.” Benny told her, causing Al to shake his head. How did such a butthead get a girlfriend in the first place, okay he had a pretty face and was on the football team. Katie didn’t pick him for his smarts, that’s for certain.

“Can’t you see she is freaking out?” The other woman said. “She can’t even think straight. Come on inside.” She led the leaper into the house.

“Why would a nice girl like Katie want to be with a knuckle nose like you?” Al glared at Benny before he followed in after the women. Ziggy was trying to talk to him but the oversized calculator was going to have to wait for now. He had to learn who this lady was and what had happened to Sam.

-

_Greenleaf, New York, 2003._

Sam tried to process the information he had just read while he tried to look at his menu, but he couldn’t focus on the glossy pictures of burgers and sandwiches.  He was in the year 2003. That meant he was three years in the future, or maybe he had been leaping for longer than he thought. If he was home then why wasn’t he at the project and why was he in another person’s life, but if he was in the future how was he going to right a wrong that hadn’t happened yet.

“The club sandwich looks good.” A strange voice said from behind him.

Sam turned around to see no one here.

“Right in front of ya, girl.” The voice said and there was a young man dressed in a black jeans, bright blue shirt and black leather jacket standing inside the counter. His legs and lower half was completely absorbed by the structure.

“Where is Al?” Sam asked when he realized the stranger was a hologram, meaning he was an observer from the Project. Sam had no idea who he was. He had never seen this guy before.

“I’m sorry?” The waitress behind the counter asked.

“Al have the club sandwich and an iced tea,” Sam said while he studied the stranger. He was about thirty years younger than Al with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. His arrow shaped nose pointed down over a thin mouth and chin that hadn’t been shaved in a couple of days.

“Good cover,” the stranger said. “Now get the 2002 Nokia out of the bag so we can talk.”

“2002 Nokia,” Sam said as he opened the blue and yellow duffle bag and rummaged around. The strange hologram meant one of the mobile phones in the bag and he grabbed a small silver one.

“Not the 2005 LG,” the stranger said as he his hand passed through the bag and pointed at a slightly larger black phone. “That one.”

“Thank you,” Sam said as he pulled it out. He sat up and brought it to his ear. “Now who am I talking to?”

“Let’s skip the obvious so I can download the dealio,” the stranger said as held up a flat plane that was the size of the hand-link but it contained clear glass screen framed by bright green plastic.

“Not really that obvious.” Sam blinked. What kind of language was this guy saying? Download the dealio? Who the hell talks like that? Who was he? Did he work for the project? Are there two observers now and if so why didn’t Al tell them they were training someone in case Al needed a break or had an emergency. “What happened to Al?”

“Al who?”

“Al Calavicci.”

“Oh the original observer. The Admiral retired back in 2014. You should know that, Ash.” His eyes widened. “Oh crap don’t tell me you got the Swiss cheese thing happening.” He closed his eyes. “Sorry I meant memory error. I can’t believe the memory thing occurred, usually when you guys go full throttle you just get the usual dizziness and thirsties.”

“He retired?” Sam asked and blinked. Wait this kid said 2014. “What year?”

“He retired back in 2014,” the new observer said as he pulled out a small lollipop from his pocket and stuck it behind his ear. “But this is the year 2003 and we are in Greenleaf, a suburban town near New York City and pretty close to the original Sleepy Hollow. We are here to help this kid named Tyrone who needs a math tutor.” He blinked. “Is that it? That should be easy.”

“I need to know who you are working for and your real name.” Sam wasn’t getting anywhere. Although assisting a youth with math would be extremely easy. “This is not Ash, or Ashleigh if that is her real name.”

“Not Ash?”

“No this Doctor Sam Beckett.”

“Sam Beckett? The Sam Beckett?”

“Yes.” Finally they were getting somewhere.

The other guy blinked for a few seconds before the realization struck him.

“Holy Shit!”

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossing Streams**

**Chapter 2**

 

Sam just stared at the beleaguered expression of the strange man after he had stated who he was.  The pupils almost seemed dilated while he hung his mouth open, frozen in that expression for a few seconds. Sam had almost thought the imaging chamber had a small technical glitch before the other person blinked.

 “Are you telling me the truth?” The observer said after a few more seconds of silence. “Because this is not funny if you are trying to pull my leg, Ash.”

“I am telling the truth,” Sam said. He couldn’t blame the other man. He had no idea how long he was gone from home and knowing how long the others had been trying to find a way to be bring him home an finally coming across him could leave some to feel a bit doubtful. “My name is Samuel Beckett and I don’t know how long I have been gone since I first entered the Quantum Leap Accelerator in 1995 and it seems it has been eight years according to what I read on the newspaper.” He pointed at the other diner with the _Journal_ with his other hand. “I still am not in my own life.” He was still confused about what was going on but he was starting to get a vague idea. “I may have switched leaps with your designated leaper.” Was that the proper term? He had only come across one other Leaper before and she was working for a team that was leaping through time for nefarious purposes. A new realization struck him. What if this hologram worked for the enemy?

“Okay, okay okay,” the other man said as he placed is hands on his head and breathed in sharply. “So many questions,” He paused to exhale and then take another deep breath. “For the both of us. I have so much to ask you.”

“And I have questions for you, like a name.” It would be easier for Sam to know what to address the new hologram as. He still wasn’t sure what side the other man was on but he just couldn’t outright ask him that.

“A name, yeah I have one.” He licked his lips. “I am Lionel Deveraux.” He brought up his hand-link. “Man the folks back at Stemcore  are going to lose their shit and at Intelegex and of course everyone back at PQL.”

PQL had to be Project Quantum Leap and felt a part of himself deflate. He had never returned home. Lionel was from years ahead of 2003 if what he had said was true and that meant many years had passed and Sam had never returned home, unless he had gone back to 1999 and Lionel was just shocked to be speaking to a past version of Sam. On the other hand by reading Lionel’s reaction he did seem like he was part of the same team.

“Stemcore and Intelegex?” Sam blinked. “Intelegex Incorporated. The research lab in Asoton county Washington state? They do research and experiments for the military, correct?”

“Several labs and facilities to be correct and home of the second Quantum Leap Accelerator and Imaging Chamber,” Lionel said with a nod. “Stemcore has the third and we are located in South Dakota.” A series of loud bleeps were heard from his hand held.” Aw cheesesticks.” Lionel read from the device. “Isaiah says I have to get back to them now.” He shook his head. “I am not breaking the rules, Gamster and even if I am I think we can make an exception.”

“I need answers,” Sam said. He still did not know what was going on or why he was there, or who he was supposed to be.

“They have to know,” Lionel said as a pair of hands holding  a plate containing a sandwich and fries appeared through his chest and set the dish down in front of Sam. “I will get back to you as soon as possible, meanwhile enjoy your lunch and place your receipt into the clear plastic receipt wallet, all questions will be answered.” The door appeared behind him and he stepped back into nothingness as a glass of iced tea was set down

Sam sighed. He was still as lost as before and had to wait for this Lionel to return to clear things up. Well at least he won’t be hungry.

-

_Aurora Illinois, 1967._

Silence had greeted Al has soon as he had phased through the bathroom door. He studied the Leaper has she stared in confusion at Katie’s reflection staring right back at her. He wanted to say something, let her know he was there, to reassure her, but for once in his life his tongue was silent, unsure of what to say.

“This is not me,” she spoke after several seconds.  Dark gray twisted lines were on her cheeks, trails from tears and washed out mascara. “I’m supposed to be me, but that is not me.” She turned to Al. “I never done it this way before. Who is that in the mirror and who are you?”

“What haven’t you done before?” Al asked softly and watched as she scrunched up her face in frustration. She didn’t remember. “It’s because your memory has been Swiss cheesed.”

“No. The correct term is memory error or partial memory loss. There are many factors due to incorrect recall or gaps in…why do I know this?”

“You could be a shrink,” Al said with a shrug. Verbena would know what she was talking about. “Do you remember your name?”

“Ah-ah-ah-it starts with an A.”

“Abigail, Andrea, Allison, Amanda, Angela, Ashley-“

“Yes.” Her eyes lit up as she pointed at him. “Ashleigh like you write out Sleigh. Ashleigh…I don’t know.” She closed her eyes balled her hand into a fist before she struck it on the counter. “Ashleigh Beckett? No that isn’t it. Deveraux?”

“Don’t force yourself,” Al held up his hand. “It will take time and I-I am usually not supposed to answer your questions, but I don’t even know who you are. You know your first name. Do you remember where you are from?”

“Elkridge Indiana?” She blinked and a the corners of her mouth turned up. “Yes I’m from there. I was born and raised in Elkridge Indiana. In the year—damn what year was that? 1980? Yes that’s it and I was raised on a dairy farm.”

“No you weren’t born on a dairy farm in Elkridge that was Sam and how they hell are you back here when you were born in 1980?” He knew why the second he asked it. She had some of Sam’s memories and if she had his memories then she also had her brainwaves merged with his and that is why she could see and hear him and also why she was here.

“But I can remember the scent of the leaves in the fall on the farm and the way they crunched when I stepped on them and I remember raking them into piles with my brother, Tom and my little sister and we would jump into them and I know the time of year by the scent of the seed corn and my father would milk the cows before dinner and after he would sit down with a bottle of beer and watch the Reds game and it was Jack Armstrong’s first year.”

“Jack Armstrong Red’s,” Al said as he asked Ziggy to look up information on the player and team. “Don’t ask me why I’m asking you bucket of bolts just give me the information. Ah, here we go that was the 1988 year, that is something you should remember, not Sam’s memories.” Damn it she and Sam got their memories mangafoozled somehow. “How big of a Red’s fan were you?”

“Everyone in town were fans and in 1990 we won the world series.”

“Reds and Bengals?” He was pretty sure he was getting somewhere and hoped his guess was right.

“Yes, yes we were.”

“You’re  from Cinncinatti, or maybe a town close by.” He once again asked Ziggy for information and of course she was confused on why he was asking about information from a different state. She is not the one who is supposed to be asking questions but once again she relented. “Reading, Norwood, Blue Ash Spri-

“Springdale.” A smile appeared on her face. “I think I grew up there, no wait I know. I’m from Springdale.” She jumped up and down.

“Now we know where you came from and at least a first name and I think I know why you are here. Someway and somehow you leaped from where you were and you were heading to where you were supposed to go but instead you and Sam got your neurons and mesons all mixed together.” He made circles in the air with his hands. “You two got scrambled and you are back here before you were born and you got some of Sam in your noggin.” He pointed at his head. Oooh this was one doozy of a leap. The kid was the same age as his third daughter, Charlotte, and somehow and someway the time stream or the old man upstairs decided to mix them up.

“So the details of the farm and going to MIT where I wrote a paper explaining the feminist stance of Shakespeare’s Merchant of Venice is not real, at least not for me?”

“The Shakespeare might be you, but the rest is Doctor Sam Beckett.”

“What am I supposed to do?” She touched the mirror and Katie’s reflection touched back.

“That I will tell you but after I go speak with everyone.” None of them knew what had happened and he had a feeling Gooshie was going to be even more of a nervous wreck when he told him. “I’m going to try and run a few things with the folks from home and tell you who you are.”

“Except you can’t tell me because of some stupid rule that I came up with.” She chuckled. “but then  “You always tend to bend the rules, Al.”

 “Katie?” a voice on the other side of the door greeted them. It was a female voice, warm and kind, a motherly voice. “Are you okay in there?”

“I’m fine M-“

“Mrs Kane,” Al told her.

“I’m fine, Mrs. Kane. I just went into an anxiety attack and need to splash some water on my face.”

“I’m glad you are feeling better. Would you like to have dinner with us tonight? I’m making pork chops.”

“That sounds good,” Al said. It had been a while since he had some good pork chops. He should ask Beth—no scratch that she had been doing double shifts at the naval hospital and Chrissy had been doing the cooking. He and Chrissy would work together to prepare dinner. “Mrs. Kane is the mother of that dumdum of a boyfriend of yours and his older sister, Judy was the one you talked to earlier. I’ll give you more details about the leap and who you are as soon as I talk with Gooshie and the others.”

“I’ll call your mother and let her know and Dave can drive you home.”

“Dave is Benny and Judy’s father.” Al said as the door to the chamber opened behind him.  
I promise I will get you through this.”

-

_Greenleaf New York, 2003_

Lionel had not returned when Sam had finished his lunch and paid the bill and that frightened him and annoyed him. The observer as the only person he could rely on. He had nowhere to go, no idea on what to do. He hadn’t been this lost on a Leap since he had lost contact with the project until Al had found him.

He paused when he saw a ripple in the air, like a heart wave bending the scenery in front of him before it was illuminated with bands of blue, green neon and Lionel walked through. The imaging door closed behind him, as silent as it had opened.

 “Sorry about the wait,” Lionel said and brought up the crystal clear rectangular hand-link. “I didn’t ditch ya, but the second I explained everything to Isaiah, Koji and the others it became chaos. Learning that you were here instead of Ash has them all shook.”

“I understand,” Sam said. He wasn’t sure what shook meant unless it was short for all shook up and he wouldn’t be surprised if the people Lionel worked with were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. He was just glad Lionel was there. “Isaiah and Koji?”

“Gamron has the lock on a hotel,” Lionel said and pointed north. “Walk up that way for a few blocks, then turn left and bam a Best Western.”

“Why am I going to a hotel and who are these other people, what about Gooshie  and Tina and-“

“They are still at the original New Mexico location,” Lionel explained as he walked beside him. “We are the Gamma team and Doctor Isaiah Kramer is head of—“

“Isaiah Kramer?” Sam asked as an image of a young physicist with ginger hair and freckles appeared in his head. “He was an intern on my team at Starbright and later on I brought him aboard Project Quantum Leap. He assisted in building the accelerator and imaging chamber. He was such a young and brilliant mind.”

“Yep he worked at the Alpha location and the Beta and now he heads Gamma. Kojiro Akemi is our head programmer he works closely with Gamron and that is our hybrid parallel computer since he is the Gamma Computer and we got Gamron from it, and as for the hotel, well since we mostly go full throttle with our leaps we need a place to sleep.”

“Full Throttle?” Sam turned to look at him and only took him a second to realize what he was talking about. “You mean Ashleigh leaps as herself.”

“Isaiah, Carson and Leshaswna have also, but Ash has done the most.” He shook his head. “And instead you are here. The Doctor Samuel Beckett is right next to me. You leaped into a leaper while she is on a leap. That is like Leapception.”

“What?”

“Never mind, we got to get you to a hotel and once you are there go find a yellow pages and rent a car for a week and I said it before but always put the receipts in the bill wallet. Those pencil necked desk jockeys in accounting are hard asses about that.”

“Some things never change, when did the Beta and Gamma locations start?” He paused when he realized he was asking too many questions. “Are the rules the same?”

“About not using time travel to personally assist oneself or telling a leaper about their past?” He waited for Sam to nod. “Yeah it is pretty similar but this is the future for you so that is rendered moot and to answer your first question “2006 and 2014 Ash is leaping from 2019.”

“Twenty four years since the project started and there are other teams.” He couldn’t help but to feel proud about knowing that fact. Various locations and that meant there are more leapers all helping people. He was learning so much about the Gamma team but he didn’t know much from his temporary observer, aside from his name. “So Lionel tell me about yourself.”

“You want to know more about me?” Lionel asked as he raised his golden eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Sam said with an enthusiastic nod. “We are going to be working together and figure out what I need to do here and how to get your friend back. I want to know about you.”

“I was born and raised in Louisville. My parents ran a bed and breakfast and that meant there was always eggs and bacon or sausage and something baked for breakfast, never really had any cereal growing up. I have a sister who is three years older than me.  I went to Caltech and received my doctorate in engineering and communications. I will often make references to Japanese Animation and I love to sing and I helped construct the imaging chamber at Stemcore and I utilized my communication skills when I trained to be an observer. Ash and I hit it right off the bat. I might have reminded her of her brothers.”

“Jeremy and Bailey,” Sam said and frowned. How did he know their names? He froze when he pictured himself with two young boys in a bedroom while they all held video game controllers playing _Goldeneye_. The boys were calling each other names like butt-face and dill-hole and he called them immature and dorks.

“How did you know their names?”

“I never played video games with them when I was fifteen,” Sam said slowly and furrowed his brow. He shouldn’t know that but he could still feel the cool plastic of the controllers in his hands or that time he placed small bombs in the area where one respawned so they would instantly die again, but he did

“When you were fifteen they didn’t really have video games, hell Pong wasn’t a thing yet.”

“Something is wrong with me.” Sam reached up and rubbed his head. “I’m remembering things that I shouldn’t know. I can play piano and guitar, but what about violin?”

“Never came up in the records,” Lionel said. He had paused and stared at him. “Ash can play violin. What else do you remember?”

“This area in the woods behind my friend’s house and others on her side of the cul-de-sac and there was this little creek that I liked to take of my purple jelly shoes and dip my toes in.” He shook his head. “Those are her memories. Our memories have been mixed up.” He could almost hear Al calling it mangafoozled.

“Crap,” Lionel ran his fingers through his curls. “This happened to you before.”

“One time with Al and another time with Lee Harvey Oswald.”

“Well Ash isn’t a psychopath nor is she a naval officer.”

“I’m on a leap meant for her and she must be on a leap I’m supposed to complete,” Sam said as panic set in. “We don’t know when she is in the time stream.”

“If I’m working with you here then Admiral Calavicci must be with her.”

“She has Al,” Sam said with a sigh. Of course he will be confused, but he knew that no matter where Al was he was going to get everything under control.

-

_Project Quantum Leap,2000_

“Gooshie we got an emergency!” Al said as he stormed into the control room If he was able to kick in any doors for emphasis he would have. His jarring voice caused the shorter man to jump in surprise.

“Emergency?” Gooshie repeated and blinked. He stepped aside from the mash of colored cubes that made up the console. “Is something wrong with Doctor Beckett?”

“I have no idea what is wrong with Sam or where he is.”

“That is impossible Admiral,” Ziggy’s voice radiated out. “I can pinpoint with 97 percent accuracy that Doctor Beckett is occupying the life of Katie Hollander in 1967 Aurora Illinois.”

“Well it’s that other three percent that proves that you are wrong this time.”

“I have a secure Lock on Dr Beckett’s brainwaves,” Ziggy said in an annoyed tone. “Even though they are distorted.”

“Aha!” He pointed at the blue sphere. “Except his brainwaves and memories have merged with Ashleigh of Springdale Ohio.” Al said and surprised himself with how fast he was able to figure it out. “Yeah something went beyond caca in the time stream this time and Sam aint there, it’s this poor scared kid. She should be nineteen years old now. She was born in 1980. I need you to look up Ashleigh and she spells as A-s-h-l-e-i-g-h.”

“Negative Admiral.”

“What do you mean?” Al glared at the orb.

“Ziggy might not be able to have enough to go on with just a name a birthdate and a location,” Gooshie said with a shrug. He rubbed his finger across that unkempt caterpillar he called a mustache. “Trust me if we have a mystery leaper who is as confused as you say she is then by all means I want to he-“

“That is incorrect,” Ziggy said. “I have located the information of an Ashleigh Sinclair.”

“Then spill it.” Al did not lose his anger as he placed his hands on his hips. At least he had a last name for her.

“I am afraid I cannot release that information.”

“Why can’t you,” Gooshie asked as three women entered the room. The first skipped ahead and placed her hand on Gooshie’s shoulder. It was Tina and she was dressed in that tight little silver number that had a heart shaped window displaying the sweet spot where her pommelos pressed together and ended in short shorts. Once upon a time she and Al were dating but since Sam did him a solid he was happily married to Beth but he still remembered the other timeline, and all his exes including his time with Tina.  Tina was sexy, but Beth was perfection. Now in this correct timeline Tina was married to Gooshie. Al figured she had lost her sense of smell considering the way she greeted him with a kiss.

The other two women were close to Sam. The first was Donna Eleese-Beckett. Her dark curly brown hair tied back and she dressed much more conservatively than Tina in a white off the shoulder dress that was able to cover the growing bulge on her abdomen. That one time seven months ago when he and Sam switched places was apparently enough to plant the seed of another Beckett despite how quick Ziggy had claimed it was. If Sam kept that up Al was going to call him Quick Shot, or Bullseye. It had only happened once before.

 That other time came in the form of the third woman that had entered the room. She was Sam’s daughter, Sammy Jo Fuller. Brown hair cut to shoulder length and dressed in a more business casual way with a solid color pink blouse, capris pants and matching beige jacket. She had her mother’s eyes but she had the Beckett smile and even had the same silver streak in her hair.

“Admiral Calavicci would relay the information to Miss Sinclair and violating the rules that Doctor Beckett had set up,” Ziggy said.

“Now you listen here you useless pile of junk-“Al had started and raised a finger only for one of the other women to put his arm down before she turned to the blue orb.

“I believe we all can make an exception,” Donna  said as she removed her hand from Al’s arm. “I know my husband would agree to let her know considering the circumstances of this leap.”

“The rules might be different for her,” Sammie Jo Fuller said as she furrowed her brow and held up a similar handlink. “We were just informed by Ziggy and if she is a different leaper then maybe she came from a different time and considering her date of birth it is possible that she is from our future.” Leave it to the kid to figure it out instantly.

“Oh she has to be. There is no way she is nineteen,” Al said. “She’s gotta be twenty-eight at least.” He wasn’t going to ask Ashleigh her age considering the kid might not know it, not to mention he knew that is one of the few questions women hated to be asked. “She might be working with us in the future. Rules might have been changed.”

“Or from a different location,” Donna said. “Ziggy, we have to make an exception. In the absence of my husband both Admiral Calavicci and I am in command of the project and I order you to release that information.”

“I am sorry but I remain unmoved and I am growing bored with the direction of this conversation. In an half hour I will have all the scenarios needed for Miss Sinclair, but until then I will be unreachable.” The crystal sphere dimmed.

“Oh that’s it!” He marched straight towards the orb, hands raised to throttle and straight into the young blond man who stepped out of a rectangle full of glowing neon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossing Streams**

**Chapter 3**

 

-

 

“Jesus Christ!” Al shouted and jumped backwards. He and the other guy were about to have a fender bender with their noses.

“Oh sorry,” the stranger said as he took a step back. “That was a little too close.”

“No kidding,” Al said while he glared at the other guy. “What were you trying to do, give me a heart attack?” He looked up the guy. Slightly taller than him, young with short curly blond hair, round blue eyes and a curved chin underneath a sheepish grin. He was dressed in black jeans and blue button down shirt. Al had never seen him before and he could have sworn the guy wasn’t there a few seconds ago. “Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?” He looked up and down. He did not look like a scientist or a naval officer and the badge attached to his lanyard was for someplace called Stemcore.

“Admiral, who are you talking too?” Sammy Jo asked. She and the others were staring at him quizzically.

“You look like you have seen a ghost,” Tina said. She was no longer smacking on her gum and Al wondered if she had swallowed it when he shouted. “Your face is pinker than my new lipstick color.”

“The punk right here,” Al said and pointed at the newcomer.

“Uh there is no one there,” Gooshie told him. “It appears that you are talking to thin air. In fact you look like how Doctor Beckett appears…when he is talking to you…to other—oh my is there another hologram in here?” The last part came out in an excited chirp. Off course the guy would get off on this.

“There is an electrical disturbance,” Ziggy said. Either she found the information she needed or pretty boy’s appearance intrigued her. “I can read an anomaly within this room. I am 86 percent certain there is a hologram here. I could try and make them visible or at least audible.”

“That might take too much power,” Gooshie said. “And Admiral Calavicci can see and hear them.” He held up his hands. “We’ll let him speak with this hologram. I do want to know where he is being projected from. Could he be from our future?” He was nearly jumping up and down.

“If you guys had your wind turbines and solar panels already you might have more juice,” the strange hologram spoke. “Cleaner energy to boot.” He continued to glance around the room. “Looks like a Persil commercial in here.” He stopped in front of the console. “Except that looks like a Rubik’s cube.”

“Don’t you dare go around lecturing us,” Al growled as he turned back to him. Great this nozzle just shows up, causes him to jump out of his skin, tries to give them advice on saving power and the environment and makes comments on the ap—wait back up on that power idea. “Although those are good ideas for the environment. Who the hell are you?”

“Lionel Deveraux from the Gamma team,” he said with a grin. “Projecting live from the year 2019 and of course I step into the Imaging chamber right smack in front of you.” He held up a flat plane of clear glass surrounded by bright blue plastic and glared at it as text and numbers appeared. “Not funny, Koji.”

“2019!” Al said and turned back to the others while pointing at the hologram. “He’s from nearly twenty years in our future.” He spun back around. “Gamma team?”

“Nearly twenty years?” Gooshie squeaked.

“Sam would love this,” Donna said. Her voice came out in a barely audible whisper.

“It is possible,” Ziggy spoke up before her voice turned flat. “Even I can’t predict the future with a 100 percent accuracy though I can run by estimates.”

“Our research lab is the third location of a Quantum Leap Accelerator and Imaging chamber, and apparently according to Gamron here he is the one who made the mistake and not Koji. Gamron say he is sorry about the fright.”

“Tell Gamron if I come across him I will slug him one” Al was not in the mood for games.

“Gamron is our hybrid parallel super computer,” Lionel explained. “Ziggy’s little brother if you will, except Isaiah and Koji built him with empathy and sensitivity and would never pull of a mean prank.” He paused and dropped the cheesy grin. He must have taken a good look at Al. Boy has this kid got him steamed. “Reason why I am here is two things; the first is I’m helping Dr. Beckett on his latest leap.”

“You’re with Sam?” Al asked and felt the chunk of cement that that had been weighing on his subconscious crumble off.

“Where is my husband?” Donna asked as she stared at the area that Lionel stood.

“Town near New York City in 2003,” Lionel answered. “Tell her I am going to stay with him for as long as possible during this leap and I’ll be taking care of him, as best as a hologram can.”

“He says Sam is in the year 2003 and he is taking good care of him,” Al said.  Three years in the future. Sam must have been in a surprise and Al felt a fit of jealousy. What was his friend seeing? There must be some great new TV shows and movies and even new kinds of food. “What else?”

“I have yet to inform Dr. Beckett of why he is in 2003 considering it was supposed to be Ashleigh there and she leaps as herself and he leaped into her.”

“And Ashleigh leaped into Katie and Katie is in the waiting room,” Al stated.

“Still figuring out things happened on our end,” Lionel said. “But they got their memories mixed up. I’m pretty sure Dr. Beckett never played violin and obviously never any videogames as a teenager with his siblings.”

“Of course not,” Al said with a snort. “Never asked Sam if he ever took up the violin.” One shake of the head from Donna told him no. “These two got mangafoozled together and we gotta sort them out, but I don’t know anything about Ashleigh and the electronic Diva here won’t give me anything.”

“And that is the second reason why I am here,” Lionel said with a smile.

-

_Aurora, 1967_

That Lionel kid had come through and given Al more than enough to assist Ashleigh. He wanted to kick himself in the butt for dismissing the boy as some snot nose punk, granted he did give Al a shock but it wasn’t his fault, but the fault of their own Ziggy, except their computer admits when it was wrong and actually apologizes. Now he just had to let Ashleigh know who she was and why she was there. The poor girl was probably still frightened by the whole situation.

He found Ashleigh seated at the Kane dinner table, surrounded by the Kane family and enjoying a nice dinner of seasoned pork chops, green beans with almond slivers and carrots and a baked potato topped with butter and sour cream. Everyone had a glass of water and a small side bowl containing salad and there even was a fresh baked dinner roll on each plate with more rolls in a cloth lined basket. Most people don’t make meals like that anymore. He felt himself drooling as he stared at the food and wished he could at the very least inhale the aromas.

“Just enjoy your meal, sweetie,” Al told her when she glanced up at him and once again he felt envy. Those chops were crispy on the outside and looked juicy on the inside and the butter on the potato was real and not ‘I can’t believe it is some better for you crap that says it tastes the same but doesn’t,’ and the rolls looked like they were home baked, soft and fluffy on the inside and crispy on the outside. Yumola.

“Still can’t believe they are riled up about that game,” the middle-aged balding man at one end of the table, David Kane, said as shook some pepper onto his chops. “There have been a few others since then for both schools.”

“Just a bunch of sore losers,” Benny said as he brought the fork to his mouth. “It was only one forward pass.”

Al held up the hand-link and read the information from Ziggy. “Three weeks ago Aurora West and Aurora East had their big game. It was close but your school, uh  Katie’s school, Aurora East won by two points and some people from the other team claim the Tomcats cheated with and illegal pass, but there wasn’t.”

“Wasn’t this bad when I went,” Judy said before she took a sip from her water. “Now they are just starting fights with us?”

“They need to be like Elsa and let it go,” Ashleigh said and froze with her eyes wide with the realization she had made a mistake

“Elsa?” Al asked. Did she make some pop culture reference from the future? Great her Swiss cheesed brain could remember that.

“Who is Elsa?” Martha Kane and Judy asked at the same time.

“The name of the snow queen,” Ashleigh explained. “Hans Christian Anderson’s story about this girl who rescued her friend from the snow queen because the queen was lonely and wanted everyone miserable, but she learned to let it go and the Blackhawks need to do that.”

“Exactly,” Benny said and squeezed her hand, only to receive a weirded-out look from Ashleigh.

“Let me give you everything,” Al explained as he remembered what Lionel told him. “Your name is Ashleigh Mallory but your maiden name is Sinclair and you were born in 1980 to Robert and Mary. Your brother Jeremy was born in 1984 and your youngest brother, Bailey in 87. You played tennis in high school and were on the debate team and worked at the roller rink for a bit until you went to Stanford where you got your M.A. in English and a PhD in psychology. You married Jacob Mallory of the United States Airforce in 2007 and you have two daughters named Madison and Kylie. You also have two cats named Cordelia and Helena and a dog named Pavlov.” Of course a Psychologist would name her dog that. “Your husband helped you get your job at Stemcore-“Several angry bleeps came from the hand-link. “Can it, Zig.”

She nodded while he relayed the information to her, smiling as the memories returned.

“Now the reason why you are here, or why Sam is supposed to be here is because the tensions start broiling hotter than mount Vesuvius and in two days there is going to be an all-out brawl between the schools, several kids get hurt and one even dies.” His shook his head sadly. “Sorry this has to be dumped on you, sweetheart. This is a big deal and-“

“I can do it,” she told him, cold hard determination set in her eyes. “I will do it.”

“Huh?” Benny asked.

“Sorry I wasn’t thinking right,” Ashleigh said. “Can you repeat the question?”

“I asked if you want to go for ice cream after you get done with helping your mom tomorrow,” Benny said.

“Oh I would love to, sorry, Benny. I just been feeling like I’m not myself.”

“Don’t worry, baby,” He smiled at her. “I promise I won’t let those jerks get to you.”

“Yeah you’re real knight,” Al scoffed as he read the readings from Ziggy. Neither Benny nor Katie die in the original history, neither does Judy, but they did get pretty banged up, but eventually healed and went on with their lives. The pretentious gizmo didn’t know who was going to die although she had a list of five candidates and each one had a twenty percent chance of dying, fat load of good that did.

He had talked with Katie in the waiting room and she seemed like a sweet kid, same as his youngest daughter, Chrissy and she mentioned how she loved working on the costumes for the musical her mother was directing and how she loved Benny. She deserved better.

Al wasn’t sure why he disliked Benny but he just rubbed him in the wrong way, maybe it was the way he walked or the way he talked to Ashleigh but Al didn’t like him, maybe it’s because he reminded Al of that bricklayer guy that Maxine left him for, though that was all moot since he never married Maxine in this lifetime and Beth helped her and brick boy hook up. Geez being cued into multiple timelines was a pain in the _Culo_.

They were halfway through dessert of blackberry cobbler topped with freshly made whipped cream when Benny reached over and grabbed Ashleigh by the knee causing the young Leaper to tense up in shock. She cast a quizzical look at the punk until Benny withdrew his hand.

“If I were physical you would be eating your teeth,” Al growled at him. He felt that way to some of the boyfriends of his daughters.  He took a long drag from his cigar and blew the smoke right into the little punk’s eyes. It didn’t affect him but it made Al feel better.

Dinner had ended at Benny’s dad drove Ashleigh home which wasn’t far away. The man seemed decent and wondered how he could be the father to that nozzle.

“Oh sweetie your home,” A middle aged woman said when Dave walked Ashleigh to the door. “Thank you for offering her a ride home.” She had the same sparkling hazel eyes and wide smile as Katie did. Her chestnut colored hair was streaked with various shades of gray.

“It was no problem,” Dave said as he ran his hand through thinning hair. “Thanks for the discount on the tickets, Cheryl.”

“Have a nice drive home,” She said.

“Thank you again, Mr. Kane,” Ashleigh said before Dave headed back to his car.

“Bet you had better food than us,” Cheryl said. “I just made everybody TV Dinners.”

“Well it wasn’t microwave food,” Ashleigh said and paused. “I meant Micro wavy gravy meals.”

“Good save,” Al said. “Keep in mind it’s the 60’s.”

“Those meals are kind of small.” The older woman shrugged. “Been busy with _The King and I.”_

“Oooh _The King and I_ ,” Al said in delight. “I love that musical and the movie and nobody I mean nobody can top Yul Brenner’s performance. I remember in a previous life taking my third.” He held up three fingers and then a fourth. “No my fourth wife to see it on stage and in this life my daughter Charlotte to see it, Charlotte love’s musicals.”

“I did draw you a nice warm bath,” Cheryl told her.

“Thanks, mom,” Ashleigh said as she entered the house.

“Okay, kid you go and relax and get a good night sleep. I’ll check in with you in the morning.” He had time to head out, pick up some groceries and help Chrissy makes some pork chops Calavicci style when he got home.

-

_Greenleaf 2003_

 

Sam was officially checked in and upon placing his or rather Ashleigh’s duffle and purse on the bed he looked up some of the local car rental places and was able to have Enterprise come by and pick him up tomorrow at 11:30 so he could drive around.

“That is one thing done,” Sam said as he figured out what to do next. Lionel wasn’t around and he hadn’t seen the Observer since he had checked in and that was twenty minutes ago. He might as well get settled. First thing first was a nice refreshing shower. While the hotel’s air conditioning had cooled him down and his hair was no longer drenched with sweat and the shirt was no longer plastered to his skin he was still sweaty and itchy especially where the bra touched him.

Another ten minutes he was cool and wearing a clean shirt, jeans and undergarments and still no Lionel. He might as well put the rest of the clothes up and went through the duffle and picked out some of Ashleigh’s nicer outfits to hang up after he had ironed them. The rest would go into the dresser. He set the toiletries make up and jewelry on the counter in the bathroom and continued through her bag. He paused when he came across and Stemcore company ID badge in a clear plastic sleeve and hanging by a lanyard. She wore this around the facility. His fingers brushed against the shiny pins and buttons she decorated the neon green lanyard and read them all.

_Bazinga_. What did that mean? It his husband’s favorite comedy, no Ashleigh’s husband.

_Allons-y_ A man in brown suit with tousled brown hair appeared in Sam’s head. The man had crooked eyebrow as he stood in front of a familiar blue police box. That caused him to smile. Sam loved watching the British Sci-Fi show when it appeared on the TV in the commons room of his dorm at MIT. His favorite doctor was the one with curly hair and long and colorful scarf. He was saddened when he learned they stopped making the show in 89 and seeing this new doctor meant that it would someday return.

_I Am Sherlocked_. Oh that was a modern day Sherlock Holmes that appeared in Sam’s head.

There were a few other pins for shows called Once Upon a Time and Supergirl and strange symbol that Sam somehow knew it was to keep demons from possessing people. Boy his host liked some interesting shows.

He placed the badge back. He was going to keep it there along with the phones and wallets. His hands came across something small and hard and he pulled out a small pink plastic unicorn with a purple mane and tail. The mane had light blue streaks and a streak in the tail and there was a decoration on her rump, a light blue swirl and a purple diamond like star.

Sam held up the toy and then removed the wallet from her purse, fumbling through the shimmery holographic faux leather he pulled out a photo. It was the photo of Ashleigh and her family. The unicorn belonged to the two little girls. The older one had dark auburn hair like her mother and the same brown eyes but her father’s smile. The younger one had her father’s green eyes and dark blond hair and her mother’s nose. He knew their names: Madison and Kylie.

“I promise I will find a way to get your mother back to you.” He put the picture back into the wallet and the toy back in the bag. One of the girls probably put it in there.

The last things he pulled out were a bright orange mead composition book and a silver triangular shaped brooch that had what looked like a clear glass marble in the middle. Sam placed the brooch with the rest of the jewelry and opened the book

“The Leap Files,” Sam read out loud. “ _The first leap, New Brunswick Georgia 1986. I wasn’t even supposed to be here. I was trained to be an observer like Lionel, got my brain waves all loaded and everything is synced up._ ” He paused when he realized what he was reading. She had recorded all her past leaps.

“ _The accelerator was activated,”_ Sam continued to read after he had gotten himself comfortable, lying down on the bed and propped up some pillows. _“But both Koji and I know that Isaiah was in no condition to Leap. He was stumbling around and we were afraid he was drunk, but when I grabbed his hand it was warm and I placed a hand on his forehead. He was burning with a fever. Later on we found out he had the flu but he was so determined to test out the accelerator, not just to prove we could go full physical leaping, but so he could find his mentor, his hero, doctor Sam Beckett and bring him home_.”

Sam lowered the journal and felt a sharp pain of guilt. Isaiah Kramer had stared at him with awe when they first met and the poor kid was jumpy and nervous. His hands shook when he worked closely with Sam. When he got over that phase he became chatty, constantly babbling about how he read everything that Sam wrote on the subject of quantum physics. The younger scientist even fainted when Sam pointed out that he had gotten an equation right that Sam had wrong earlier.

“He was willing to risk his life for me,” Sam said and read on. _“Koji held him back but it was too late, once the accelerator was activated it could not be turned off, not until someone had leaped, so despite my trepidation I jumped inside the Quantum Leap Accelerator and vanished. I woke up in the past in a hospital where they had found me unconscious. I saw my true reflection and knew it worked. I was able to leap as myself. I was aided on my journey by my good friend Lionel who appeared in a hologram that only I could see and hear. I learned that the girl in the bed next to mine was going to steal some medicine from the hospital and commit suicide. I talked with her and convinced her to not give up on life and found out the head bully that tormented her was an actual sociopath who was trying to kill Julie because she stood up to her years ago and tried to make Julie kill herself or make the death look like an accident. This girl, Stacy was apprehended and once the wrong that I had made right was complete I leaped back home._ ”

Why could she leap home? Sam thought as he continued to read through. Ashleigh had stated that the first time was lucky but ever since then all Leapers wore a small device dubbed the Fail Safe and it was that brooch he found in her bag. Once they completed the task they would always activate it make sure they went back.

“She was lucky,” he looked up at the ceiling. “Not lucky this time.” He mused about the Failsafe and wished he had time to develop something similar back in 1995, but he was pressured by that damned committee. He was about to lose all funding for the project and had to show them and prove them his research was right. According to the Leap Journal the device was created by Sammy Jo Fuller. Why was that name familiar?

“I wish I could tell you how proud I am of both of you,” Sam said as he continued to read. Ashleigh had made fifteen more leaps while several others including Isaiah, and Koji had also made several leaps along with the names of the others that Lionel had mentioned earlier. She had creative titles to her entries like One Leap to Rule Them All, When the Wedding Bells Leap.

His smile faded as he read one of her last entries.

_“Isaiah is getting frustrated even though we haven’t been leaping that long, but he also worked at both the Alpha and Beta locations and no one has been able to find Doctor Beckett. I never met the man, only heard about him second hand from Isaiah and from e-mails and skype with the other teams. I read about him in all the science magazines when I was in high school. I was originally going to be just an English Major and write stories and decided to do the dual major in psychology to help me create well developed characters, but I pushed on after I got my first degrees because Dr. Beckett was not someone who would stop he would continue to push on and I did. I got my Masters and my PhD and I’m so glad that I did. I am able to help so much people. He and I would not stop and I love to help people that is why I continue to step into that accelerator, despite the vertigo, nausea and the dry mouth and risk of fainting, I still go in because I want to make the world better and I also want to help find Dr. Beckett, for Isaiah who believed in me and for all those he left behind.”_

Sam closed the journal and sighed. Why won’t he go back home? Is there something inside him that keeps him going? Was he the one who wanted to keep going? He thought he had learned at that mining town in ’53, but his Swiss cheese memory caused him to forget. He wanted to make the world a better place and there are others now, maybe a Delta team would be set up and an Epsilon and even more in the future, hundreds of leapers making right what once went wrong.

He grabbed a pen and turned to the first blank page. _Dear Ashleigh, I am sorry I am intruding on your words, but I felt the need to speak with you. I would love to actually meet with you and talk to you, to compare notes on leaping and all that we have been through. Even though you have just begun I feel you have accomplished so much. Heck even I don’t have a degree in psychology. I want you to tell Isaiah I am proud of him. Some might say the greatest goal of a scientist is for his theory to be proven right to create something that can benefit mankind that is not true. The greatest and most satisfying goal is to see their student exceed where they had faltered and to improve what they have started and both Isaiah and this Sammy Jo Fuller have achieved that goal._

He set the pen down.  According to the clock it has been hours since his lunch at Anderson’s and he was growing hungry again.

-

Where was he? He was not in his hotel room. He wasn’t sure where he was just that everywhere he looked was thick silver-blue fog. How did he get here?

“Daddy!” The young eleven year old girl shouted when a beam of light struck her. She was pretty little girl. The light shone on the pink headband in her light brown hair as she ran up to Sam. “Don’t leave me.”

“Who are you?” Sam asked.

“Don’t leave us,” A woman about Sam’s age appeared next to the girl. She was lovely dark brown curly hair in a ponytail but also looked worn and tired. “Please come home.”

“I don’t know—who you are. I know that I should.” He didn’t know her in his head but his heart knew her, sadly she was swallowed up in the gray mist.

“Doctor Beckett where are you?” The young ginger haired scientist asked. “We won’t stop.”

“I have crossed time to find you,” a younger woman with medium length auburn hair approached him. “I know you from what they said. Memory error has taken what is true, but that is not all that has defined you. You know what to do.”

“Sam throw me a bone here,” Al appeared by his side. “We need you.”

“Help us,” dozens of voices cried from the distance. “We need you.”

“I have to help them,” Sam said and turned to the others. All of them, the girl the two women the young scientist and Al were behind them. “I’m so sorry, but I have to help.” He dove into the glowing blue waves and swam into the unknown.

-

Blaring, jolting sounds tore through Sam’s dream and he bolted up in fear. What was going on?

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Crossing Streams**

**Chapter 4**

 

Sam nearly jumped up in his bed as the loud and obnoxious blaring continued through the room. His focus immediately fell on the digital alarm clock next to his bed and he closed his eyes and shook his head before he reached over and turned it off. The previous occupants of the room had set the alarm and forgot to unset it.

“Really, Beckett?” He asked himself. “It was obviously an alarm clock.” He must have looked ridiculous and was glad he was alone in the room. “Did I just say really like that?” He pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. It was too early to think to think about something like that, especially before his coffee. Coffee? He hated coffee, but right now he was craving it

 “Now what to wear,” Sam said as he slid out of bed. He had chosen Ashleigh’s light blue sleeping shirt and pajama pants covered in stars and nebulas to sleep in and after he pulled off the top he frowned when he remembered he was going to have to put on a bra. At least he didn’t’ have to slide his hairy legs into a pair of itchy pantyhose or force his large feet into stilettos.

“Doctor, are you decent?” Lionel’s voice came from the direction of the bathroom. He wasn’t sure if he should be annoyed or not since the observer left Sam to himself since check in and now shows up at this time of day. What if he was still asleep?

“You still see me as your friend?” Sam asked as he put on a lavender blouse and decided to pair it with the beige dress slacks. “She seems to really like the Lee brand.”

“No, they fixed that, just someone like you and your stature it would be wrong for me to see you nude or seminude, and as for Lee, well she likes them because they have pockets.”

“Please don’t put me on a pedestal.” He zipped on the pants and decided to wear the flats. He had a feeling he had to look a little more presentable and not don casual wear.

“The statue of you in front of the entrance at Stemcore is on a pedestal,” Lionel explained as he phased through the door with his hand over his eyes. Today he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black and white polo.

“A statue of me?” Sam stared up at him and felt a warm fuzzy tingle inside him. Yes he accomplished amazing things in the scientific community and yes he should expect people to praise him for those accomplishments but he still blushed from head to toe when people talked about him in such a way. He could still hear Al’s voice, telling him not to be so humble all the time.

“Yeah,” Lionel answered.  He parted two of his fingers and peeked through with one eye. Satisfied that Sam was clothed he lowered his hand. “That is not the only reason why I am here.”

“You are going to tell me why _I am_ here?” Sam asked. “Or why Ashleigh is supposed to be here?”

Lionel held up his finger and his mouth opened but he paused. “After this.” He took a deep breath. “Happy birthday too you, happy birthday to you, happy big five oh you, doctor Beckett. Happy birthday to you. “

“I’m not fifty,” Sam said and frowned. “But I will be in 03 and today is the 8th.” He rubbed the side of his head. “Thank you.”

“But wait there is more.” The hologram held up his hand link and pointed at the see through screen. His thumb pressed on one of the glowing squares and moved it to the side and repeated the action until he came across the square that he wanted and pressed, a large image took up the entire screen. The top half had a photo of people gathered together with a large ‘Happy Birthday Doctor Samuel Beckett’ underneath along with multiple signatures. “From all of us at the Gamma Team.”

“Tell them I love it,” Sam said with a smile. It had been a while since he could celebrate his actual birthday and this was as close as we going to get.

“Two more cards,” Lionel said as he scrolled through more squares. “Here is the card from Beta Team.” A similar image appeared except the photo had different smiling faces, all were strangers except for one.

“Alia?” Sam gasped. “She’s been found?” He remembered the last time he saw her was when they both had leaped into inmates at a women’s prison and her aura and leapee was at the waiting room at the project, but when she leaped after that she had disappeared.

“She and Isaiah started the Beta Team at Intellegex. She is now in charge of it and it was her idea of giving Blitzie her humility and the ability to compromise.”

“Blitzie?”

“Their hybrid computer, your Ziggy has an odd mannerisms and an ego and can be mean sometimes to our Gamron. Ours has Empathy and is very sensitive, too sensitive and shuts down when Ziggy insults him over the ‘net. I swear he needs to develop a thicker hardware and Blitzie is imaginative, level headed and is currently finding hundreds of ways to tell updog jokes, but here is the last one.” The last picture was a photo of his own team the original Project Quantum Leap group, but older. He could see the faces of Gooshie, Tina, and Verbena Beeks. There also was a young man in his late teens that looked a lot like Sam did at that age.

“Donna,” he whispered as he stared at the picture of Donna Elesee-Beckett, the same woman from his dream, his wife.

His Wife

The image of her brought all the memories of her flooding back. “I love her.” He remembered the last time he was intimate with her and looked back at the teenager. Did that one time result in Donna’s pregnancy? Did he have a son? He reached to touch the image and remembered only last second that the hand link was not physically there.

“I know,” Lionel’s voice was soft. “Damn it that wasn’t the last one.” He smacked the side of his head and brought up another e-card. It was from Al. He was still alive in 2019, but as Lionel had said, retired.

_Hey Sam,_

_Happy Birthday. Got the message recently and remembered how you once switched with Dr. Mallory. That girl is one smart and tough cookie. I told you about my daughters and now I have seven grandkids with two more on the way. I know what you have to do here and what you will do later. Now I want you to treat yourself to cake and a beer on my behalf. Enjoy the day._

_-Al_

“Thank you, Lionel,” Sam said once the image had minimized. He felt touched that he was able to receive all the greetings from people he had worked with, friends, his wife and his closest friend in the world and people who didn’t know him but still admire him. “This really does mean a lot to me.”

“It was the least we can do.”

“Although next time I see Al I’m going to give him a swift kick and I know my foot will pass through him. How dare he not remind me I’m married and I might be a father?”

“I did see them recently and she did look like she was carrying a child.”

“Damn it.” He rubbed his head. “I went back one time and that one time I was with her and she wanted to and of course I wanted to and we were alone and-“

“One time doing the memory foam fandango and that resulted with a Beckett in the oven?” Lionel asked with his brows raised.

“Yes,” Sam said and slapped his hand down on the nightstand. “Not the way I would have phrased things, almost sounded like something Al would say and I loved his card but I’m still pissed at him.”

“Couldn’t tell you because of that rule about revealing things to a Leaper.” He pointed at Sam. “Your rule.”

“Dumbest thing I thought of.” He inhaled deeply. “Still one of the best birthday’s I had in a while.” He sighed.  He wished he could hold the cards in his hand and wished he could be back at the original project, just eating cake with the others and spend time with Donna. “I need to get ready.” He headed for the bathroom and paused. “Why am I here again?”

“Save this kid, Tyrone,” Lionel answered as he studied the hand-link. “He has some gambling debt, about five grand and he can’t pay so his coach has his legs broken.” He shook his head as he frowned. “Never could run like he used to and had to stop playing basketball.”

“His legs were broken,” Sam said as an image of an nineteen year old boy with auburn hair was lying in a hospital bed, what part of his face wasn’t covered in bandages was puffy and bruised, lower body in a cast and hooked up to several machines. He was sitting next to the bed, holding onto Jeremy while trying to keep it together. He couldn’t cry. He had to stay strong for mom but she was crying into dad’s arms. “Like Bailey was in 2006. They hurt him. Those narrow minded homophobic assholes hurt my baby brother.” He squeezed his eyes shut as the tears formed. “He never was able to walk again.”

“Of all of her memories that had to resurface it had to be the most painful one.”

“Ashleigh’ brother.” Sam wiped the tears out of his eyes. “She felt guilty because she was at Stanford when that happened, like I was at MIT when my sister was abused, but I changed that. Maybe I can change it for Bailey. I c-“

“You can’t leap forward. Bailey is fine now, yes he is in a wheelchair but he and his husband have great jobs a house an adopted a little girl and are about to adopt a son.”

“But I did leap forward. This is forward for me.”

 “About that.” He held up a finger. “The others have a theory and man Isaiah went through half a bottle of Jack Daniels and Koji did like eight shots last night trying to figure it out with the rest of team.”

“Eight shots of tequila?” Sam looked up at him while the tears continued to trail down his face. “I don’t want anyone to risk alcohol poisoning on my behalf.”

“Shots of espresso.” Lionel shrugged “Koji loves his coffee and it wasn’t straight shots he watered them down with almond milk which is like soy milk but made with almonds.”

“Too much caffeine is not good either,” Sam said as he recalled the conversation when he leaped back as himself for Thanksgiving of 1969. He wiped away the tears.

“Koji says it is a compromise for his low heart rate.” He waved his hand. “Never mind that let’s talk about this the theory and you know your theory of time being a great big timey wimey ball of string.”

“Loop but balled up together.”

“Yes, but with all these leapers it’s like a bunch of wadded up strings like a big plate of spaghetti, now imagine that pasta as clear fiber optic cords and you and Ash are little sparks of light, but two of the cords are very close together, practically touching. Before this mix up she completed a leap in 1982.”

“And I was just in 1988.”

“This was supposed to be her leap and where she ended up was supposed to be yours. She was heading to here.” He held up two hands. “Now my left hand is her spark and my right hand is you and the two of you came through this time intersection.” He smacked the two hands. “And when you both crashed into each other it’s like two coworkers in an office carrying large stacks of papers crashing into each other.”

“When they try to gather their papers they accidently grabbed each other’s,” Sam finished. “And I went where she was supposed to go and she is where I was supposed to be.”

“Since you two crossed the streams she could be in any year in your lifetime since she has some of you in her cranial lobes, or there is this other theory on how one can travel before their own life time.”

“How?” Sam was curious.

“It’s not just because of time spaghetti, but like you being the first laid down the tracks. Like the accelerators are connected and when someone builds a railroad system and then a next person adds theirs but it connects. You being lost in time stream and completing all these leaps, righting all those wrongs it was absorbed…and I’m not explaining it right. I could get Isaiah in here and he’d explain it if he wasn’t hungover.”

“And if I could hear him, but I pretty sure I understand what you are trying to say.” He felt a small tremor in his stomach. “But I got to eat and the rental car people are coming by and I need to speak with this Tyrone.”

“I’ll meet back after you get your wheels,” Lionel said as the door to the chamber opened. “There is a McDonalds across the street. The Mcgriddle just came out. You have to at least try one.” He pressed a button and the door and Lionel disappeared.

-

_Project Quantum Leap Headquarters 2000_

Last night’s dinner of Italian style pork chops was perfect, both actual pork for the others and tofu for himself and was the highlight of the day for Al. He and Chrissy even high fived each other once the meal was complete and the table was set and Beth, even though all she wanted to do was collapse in front of the TV when she got home, brightened at the meal that was set up. The only hitch was Beth reminded Al that his doctor had warned him to cut back on the trans-fats, same quack also told Al to quit smoking his cigars, like he was going to do that anytime soon.

Al’s grin was cut off as soon as he entered the building to check in on Ashleigh and was immediately hauled off to a meeting with Director Fenton to discuss his actions yesterday. Fenton was one of those people that Al disliked immediately by just looking at him. He reminded Al too much of Weitzman. The stiff was assigned to watch the project for Senator MacBride and report everything back to her.

“You understand why you are here?” Fenton asked. Salt and pepper gray hair topped his head and his steel colored eyes peered at him through clear silver framed glasses that sat on a long and narrow nose.

“I am in the dark,” Al said and wished he had a lit cigar with him, just so he could flick a few ashes on Fenton’s immaculate dove colored suit granted that action would have him packing and collecting unemployment but it did make him feel better to imagine it.

“It is about your actions yesterday,” Fenton said as he read emotionlessly from a piece of paper he held out in front of him. “You received classified information from an intruder.”

“A hologram from our future,” Al said and couldn’t believe what was happening. “Who works for a different team for the government and military, or he will someday when it gets set up.”

“However he had breached our security and relayed information that you should not know.”

“Nobody warned him not to do that. How could they. That kid is in tenth grade right now.” He was a bit curious about Lionel and looked up some info. The boy had gotten into some scrapes with his principal and teachers and the law and even did a few years in juvie, but Al figured he had to have his reasons and it was obvious things were going to turn out all right in the future.

“You also violated the protocol when you informed the Leaper of who she was.”

“You mean informing Doctor Mallory about her past?” Al asked as he couldn’t believe the chutzpah this cold trout was giving him. “And how did you find out?” He was curious since he knew that nobody was going to explain to Mr. Stick in the Ass what had happened, not unless Ziggy betrayed him and if she did he would be crushed.

“That information is classified.”

“Are we done? Cause I gotta help Doctor Mallory with this leap.”

“Admiral you are aware of the rules that Doctor Beckett had set up.”

“The rules were for him, Al said as he placed his hands on the edge of the desk. “Not for any future leapers and my future equivalent had informed me that the Gamma team and the head honcho of their future establishment have agreed to make an exemption in this case. In other words he had permission, clearance, admittance, the rubber stamp of approval.”

But of course the pickle-puss wasn’t going to listen and continued to rake Al over the coals while Al continued to stare at him, wishing he could cause the guy’s head to explode like an overripe tomato like that one movie. He hated horror movies and never saw it himself but knew the gist of it and he wished he had that power right now.

The cold fish only stopped when a fax was dropped right in front of him mid speech.

“This came from the office of Senator MacBride,” the man who dropped of the paper had informed him.

“I see,” Fenton said as he read the information. “Well it appears in this circumstance were are allowed to make an acceptance to allow information of the future leaper’s life to be relayed to her. Admiral you are a dismissed and may return to your post in the control room.”

-

“That was a big waste of time,” Al grumbled as he fished out a cigar and entered the control room. He silently thanked the big guy upstairs for Senator MacBride. The woman had a good head on her shoulders and he figured she only sent Fenton because her sniveling little advisors begged her too.

“I take it things didn’t go so well?” Doctor Fuller asked when Al entered. She had some of her hair between her fingers and she was twisting it.

“MacBride came through for us again,” Al said. “Fenton was on another one of his power trips, no thanks to Ziggy, here.” He pointed at the blue sparkling orb. “How could you, Zig?”

“Admiral please don’t blame Ziggy,” Gooshie said as he held out a hand-link similar to the one Al had. “Fenton had one of his own upload a spy program to your hand-link a few months ago.”

“What?” Al stared at his device as if he had picked up someone else’s dirty pair of underwear.

“We ran the diagnostics on this one and there are no such programs,” Gooshie said as he and Al quickly traded hand-links.

“How did you find out?” Al asked as he stared at his new one, same brightly colored mash of gummi bears, or Tetris pieces as Chrissy would have called it.

“I told them,” the holographic form of Lionel said as he phased through Gooshie, causing the shorter man to shiver. “I think this guy is still not used to the fact you all can see me now.”

“How” Al asked as he studied the kid. The younger observer had developed some good taste since the last time he had saw him. He wore black pants with red polka dots and a bright red shirt decorated in black geometric shapes. A metallic gold, red and black tie hung from his neck and a black fedora with red trim rested on top of his golden curls.

“They have our brain patterns and uploaded into all three of their computers in the future,” Donna explained. “There were a few adjustments but we can all hear and see him, except for Tina, but she just received a call from her mother.” So that was why she wasn’t here and draped over Gooshie like a sheet of wet cellophane.

“Sorry I doubted you, Zig,” Al said.

“Apology accepted Admiral,” Ziggy’s voice was heard. “I was the one who sent the message to Senator MacBride.”

“Thanks, kid,” Al said. “But why are you…dressed like” He waved his hands over the hologram.

“You,” Lionel finished and sighed.

“I don‘t dress like that,” Al said. “The hat, yes, the shirt yes, the tie maybe, but those pants?”

“It does look like it came from your closet,” Donna said in a teasing tone while Sammy Jo smirked and Gooshie tried not to laugh, resulting in a cough like sound.

“Gamron thought it would make Dr. Beckett more comfortable and at ease if I dressed more like you,” Lionel explained. “And of course that troll, Koji, convinced the others that I should go with it. Oh is he in for a surprise when he can’t find his reloadable Starbucks card. I look like Jason Mraz in this getup.” He pulled out a Chupa Chup sucker. “I refuse the cigars though. I don’t even vape. I aint sticking one those things in my mouth, man I bet that old imaging chamber reeked from cigar smoke.”

Al felt like he was punched in the stomach. “Hey these are high quality Havanas!” He held up one of his stogies. This kid didn’t know a damn thing about cigars. “Not cheap either, they have a nice woodsy aroma.”

“Gentlemen I believe there are more important manners,” Gooshie said as he stood in between the hologram and Al.

“How is Sam?” Donna asked. Her fingers brushed over her swollen abdomen.

“He’s fine so far,” Lionel said. “Just had his birthday breakfast and he loved the card by the way, or he will and he already picked up the Taurus and is on his way to the community center to start the tutoring lesson.”

“It’s the 8th of August for him,” Donna realized. “Give him my love and I’d ask you to kiss him for me, but it would be a little awkward for the both of you.”

“He knows,” Lionel said as he pressed a few things on his hand-link. He placed the sucker in his mouth and stepped through the doorway.

 “I wished he let me have a closer look of his hand-link,” Gooshie said in a wistful tone.

“Doctor Gushman you know that we are not allowed to receive future information for our own benefit. Even I would love to communicate through that aesthetic form of advanced technology.”

“Why Ziggy, are you jealous?” Sammy Jo gasped.

“I do not display emotions, Doctor Fuller,” Ziggy said.

“You also saw him?” Al asked.

“Since I am now attuned to the brainwaves of Miss Sinclair I am able to have visual recognition of Lionel Deveraux and now it is time for me to send Admiral Calavicci’s holographic form to meet with Miss Sinclair.”

“You mean Doctor Mallory,” Donna told her. “Yes I know as of now she is still Miss Sinclair but the version that had leaped back in time is her more adult self.”

“As I am in 1999 I shall use the more accurate present term.”

“I’ll ask her what she would prefer,” Al said.  He was still insulted by that joker from the future. Dress like him? Sure it looked like he might have picked a few things here and there from his closet but the kid needed lessons on how to coordinate his outfits and this guy was Ashleigh’s designated observer. She had to deal with his annoying attitude and lack of fashion sense and speaking of fashion she was supposed to be working on theater costumes. “I need to grab something first.”

-


	5. Chapter 5

**Crossing Streams**

Chapter 5

 

_Aurora 1967_

 

With the sewing book tucked under his arm, Al entered the imaging chamber. If Ashleigh is going to be working on making and mending costumes for a musical she was going to need some help. The sewing arts were not amongst the list of her skills and hobbies that goofball told him and even if she knew enough to mend a tear or sew on a patch she was going to need to know more and Al had plenty of sewing books around, thanks to his second eldest daughter.

He felt he was in a much better mood than before with his earlier meeting with Fenton and his spirits were even further lifted after speaking with the hologram from his future even if the kid was dressed in a mockery of what Al wore and he would never _never_ would involve those pants and it never would be together with the rest of that ensemble.

Al had stepped into a large room with several dummies, dress mannequins wearing various costumes resembling clothes of 19th century Thailand and a few dresses with long billowy skirts for the character of Anna. There were scraps of brightly colored cloth on the tables and rolls of fabric resting against the walls and in one pile near one corner. Another table had a few sewing machines.

Ashleigh stood in the middle, confused as ever as she had a measuring tape across her shoulders a bright red pin cushion in one hand and a threaded needle in the other.

“Hey the good news is you got that threaded,” Al said when she noticed him. “When I tried helping Lisa, my second oldest, when she was working on costumes or her designs I spent nearly an hour getting that thread through, pain in the butt.” He held up the instruction book. “I know you can’t hold it, but I will turn the pages for you.”

“Thank the lord you are here,” Ashleigh said with a sigh. “The good news is that these costumes are already done. I just have a few adjustments and that is it. I don’t think I was ever into the theater scene, except as part of the orchestra, nor was I into making costumes. I can sorta act since I’m pretending to be Katie, but I can’t sing. Trust me on this.”

“Not saying you can or can’t.” Al flipped through the pages through until he found the section on adjustments. “Your friend, Lionel, never brought it up. You like to skate and read and bake and play tennis. You can play the violin.”

“And piano,” She said as she studied the pages. “I don’t remember taking piano lessons though, but in the main lobby there was a piano and I was just standing next to it and next thing I know I’m playing Mozart.” That came from Sam, not only were their memories all mixed up but also their talents and skills.

“And if you placed a violin in Sam’s hands he would be playing a few songs,” Al mused. “We are going to get your minds untangled, trust me. I don’t know if your aversion to Benny is your good sense or Sam’s choir boy purity. You still gotta pretend to like him.”

“He’s a boy still, so young and I feel like a cougar.” She brought the needle to one of the costumes and inserted it into the fabric along the waist.

“Why would you feel like a wild cat?”

“A cougar is an older woman that likes to prey on men half her age.”

“Ah like a Mrs. Robinson. You know as long as they are legal and good looking it aint bad. When I first joined the navy there was this one gal who worked the desk that was at least fifteen years older than me and had legs that went all the wa-“

“Al,” Ashleigh said in a stern tone. Her annoyed expression and way she tilted her head along with her voice was just like Sam’s when he got exasperated with him.

“You have got to stop that. It’s too much like Sam.”

“Sorry.” She shook her head. “I just have all this in my head. I have some of his memories and my memories and this Swiss cheese condition and my brainwaves and method of thinking are like his. I both hate and love English Lit, do you know how frustrating that is? I think it might be great that I could think like Doctor Beckett since he is a genius.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, kid, they don’t give out PhD’s like cracker jack prizes. You were in the top ten of your graduating class in high school and Stanford is an excellent university.”

“And all this merging of our minds is both frightening and fascinating. I don’t want to experience it though I want to study it and—I just remembered why I got hired at Stemcore. My husband told me about it and helped get me an interview but it was to do psychological evaluations on the soldiers and the test subjects.”

“I think Verbena once explained it to me but can you tell me what is the difference between a psychologist and a psychiatrist.” He figured if he could try and get her to talk about something that she had knowledge of then she would relax and maybe remember more of her true self.

“Psychiatrists are trained in a medical profession and can give medical prescriptions and treating patients with conditions like bipolar disorder or schizophrenia. Psychologists focus on emotional studies and behavior and we can perform psychological tests. We can recognize certain conditions like what I already mentioned and re can recommend for a patient to further discuss with psychiatrist. We can help with depression, anxiety, addiction, obsessive compulsion disorders and eating disorders. We are the ones who give out personality tests.”

“Like showing pictures of those black ink stains?” Al asked. “I always see leaves or masks or bearskin rugs.” He held up a finger. “Don’t use that to psychoanalyze me.”

“I promise I won’t. At least I have a few frustrations out of the way. Except I still have to pretend to like Benny despite the fact he is younger than me.”

“Technically he is old enough to be your father.”

“That’s the other thing. My parents were tweens in 67. I heard what it was like for them and I learned about it history. The details were fuzzy but I remembered learning about it and watching TV shows and movies set in the era and listened to the music and I still don’t know how to act like a 60’s teenager. I was a 90’s teenager. I listened to different music and bands and I can’t remember them right now except for listening to Boys II Men at homecoming and during college it was other bands. I know there were other bands and I can’t remember them except for White Stripes and I can only remember them because of this one song and I thinks it’s because of this beat” She snapped her fingers. “Uh Dunn duh duh duh duh dun dun.” She made a few more stitches. “I don’t know these bands of the 60’s. I might have heard them from my parents, but I can’t remember any songs from the Beatles and I think I liked The Stones and The Who, oh and I remember Queen, but they started in the 70’s.”

“The Stones and the Who are great bands,” Al said. “They still are, don’t hit yourself over not remember the Beatles, Sam can’t remember them half the time. Two of my daughters hated the Beatles and I refuse to force them to like it and as for your newer bands lets see there is Green Day and Foo Fighters, Weezer this one band with the cute Scottish singer—Garbage and Chrissy is always singing this one song of theirs that I like.”

“I don’t remember them.”

“How does that song go?” He tapped his fingers against the side of his head and closed his eyes as he tried to remember. “ _We could fly a helicopter. Nothing left to talk about. Entertain you_ -“

“ _Celebrate you_.” Her eyes brightened from memory.

“ _I’ll be back to frame you_.”

“ _When I grow up I’ll be stable. When I grow up I’ll be able_ ,” the two of them sang together.

“You know you aint as bad of a singer as you think,” Al told her. “But we have to stop now, don’t go making references from the future, even my future. I don’t want to know when I die or anything like that, now the one thing you have to know it is the fall after the Summer of Love.”

“And I gotta stop a stupid scuffle from happening, over a football game of all things.” She shook her head. “Being that bitter about losing a game.”

“Talking about last Friday’s game?” A new voice asked from the entrance. They turned to see a tall girl in her late teens, wearing a shirt with a peace sign, dark brown hair in braids and blue bell bottom jeans graced her legs.

Al dropped the sewing book and pulled out the hand-link to find out information about the girl. Katie in the waiting room mentioned a few of her friends but none of them were into theater except for a Linda Michaels. That had to be her. Ziggy pulled up a date of birth and even a date of death followed by question marks. There were more facts including on where she lived and which school she had attended.

“Yeah,” Ashleigh said and gestured to the dummies. “Just talking about it with these guys. I usually just ask them their opinions on the costume and tell them that no they don’t look fat in that outfit.”

The other girl laughed. “I still have conversations with my some of my old dolls.”

“This is Linda,” Al explained “She used to live next door to Katie and were best friends until her family moved in the summer between junior high and high school. She is into theater and does both school plays and theater plays and despite the fact she attends Aurora West she is still friends with Katie.”

“I just wish tensions were not so high,” Ashleigh said with a sigh. “I don’t think I can make peace in Vietnam but I want to try something here, stop the anger. I’m afraid someone is going to get hurt here.”

“You and me both,” Linda said. “Some of us keep trying to tell these jocks to get over it, but we are just called a bunch of dirty hippies.”

“They want retribution over something so trivial,” Ashleigh through up her hands in frustration. “If they are so hung up on that game why don’t they just try and have a rematch…” Her eyes lit up. “Can they do that?”

“Yeah,” Linda said with a smile. “That can be done. We just gotta convince our principals and coaches and it might take a few weeks, but if they just play each other again and it might work.”

“Good thinking there,” Al said as he consulted with his hand-link. He pressed a few buttons and the familiar bleeps were heard. He smiled when he saw the statistics. “Ziggy says there is an 80 percent chance this rematch game takes place and it eases up tensions.” New numbers flashed across the bright colored buttons. “But someone is still going to going to die tonight and she narrowed down to four people and one of them might be Linda here.”

“Might be?” Ashleigh asked

“Might be possible, but we have to try,” Linda said “It’s such a far out idea.”

“Yeah it is pretty far out there on the possi—oh you mean cool, yeah, but we have to start as soon as possible.”

“She has a point, Zig.” Al said as he pressed a few more buttons. “How can you not be sure?” The link screeched in protest.  “Oh don’t go pouting because we need a more accurate answer.” The device went silent. “And now she is sulking.”

“I’ll call after I try on my costume,” Linda said as she walked over to one of the gowns, something that looked more fitting for a background dancer.

“Let me help you,” Ashleigh said before giving Al one of the Sam looks, a look that said that Al better not try to watch Linda as she changed clothes.

“I’ll go back while you do the fitting and I’ll get the school number,” Al said as he opened the door to the imaging chamber and stepped through.

-

_2003, Greenleaf_

 

Leaping as yourself had its ups and downs. The few times Sam had done it when he was cut off from the project he learned the pro’s and cons. He didn’t end up in awkward situations like staring into the roaring jaws of a lion, or while riding on a motorcycle, or hanging upside down from a trapeze swing. He didn’t have to pretend to be someone he wasn’t and learn a new skill on the fly. On the downside he was a complete stranger to those he had to help and it was worse without Al, but then Al came to find him and once they had held hands for the leap his friend returned home and he was reconnected to the Project able to be located by Ziggy.

The Gamma team did most of their leaping as themselves, or as Lionel called it going Full Throttle. They were prepared with bags of clothes and cash to use and their water bottle when they experienced the dry mouth side effect. They came up with aliases and backstories, undercover work and the cover story for Sam, or rather Ashleigh was to be a math tutor.

“I just show up and tell him I’m his new tutor?” Sam asked as he and Lionel headed out to the community center. He had enjoyed his birthday breakfast of that sweet and savory Mcgriddle, hash browns and even a cup of coffee. That was odd for him considering he usually hated coffee but he was craving it and it didn’t taste that all bad to him. It was a side effect from being psycho-synergized with his host.

“His original tutor called it quits after having to get his appendix removed,” Lionel explained as he sat next to him in the passenger seat. The young observer was not in a good mood and Sam had figured it was because he looked like he had raided Al’s closet for clothes. “Haven’t gotten around to a new one yet, so bam here we are. It should be easy.”

“Almost too easy,” Sam agreed once they had parked.

The community center was a large park with plenty of green fields for running around or flying a kite. There were multiple play grounds and swing sets, paths for people to go jogging and bicycle riding, a swim center with a large pool for families and an Olympic style pool. There were tennis courts, tetherball poles and basketball court.

They had found Tyrone at the basketball court. He was a tall, gangly sixteen year old African American youth who was already covered in sweat as he pounded the ball against the asphalt. He danced around the other kids playing with him and was able to sink the basket at different angles and distances. Sam was never as good as this kid was, heck even Tom wasn’t as good as this guy.

“Hi,” Sam greeted when they stopped and stared at him. “I’m Ashleigh Beckett, your new math tutor.” Lionel had told him not to use Ashleigh’s last name, none of the Full Throttle Leapers used their real last name and sometimes not even their first.

“Huh finally got another sucka,” Tyrone said with a shake of his nearly shaved head. “Who did you piss off to get stuck with me?”

“Nobody,” Sam replied and wondered why the kid would automatically be this hostel. “It took a little more paperwork.”

“Huh I bet,” Tyrone said with a weak smile. “School year is about to start and they wait until now for a tutor?”

Sam rubbed his hands together as he tried to think of a response. “It will give you a better start. You will be a bit more prepared and it will be fresher on your mind.”

“Fresh or not it aint going to stick,” Tyrone told him. He gave the ball one last bounce before he placed it under his arm

“Won’t know until you try.” Sam smiled weakly.

“pshh.” The youth rolled his eyes and went back to playing.

This was going to be not so easy after all. Sam forced a smile while he sighed through his nostrils and ran forth. His hand slid under Tyrone’s as the ball bounced up and he dribbled it away to one of the nets.

“Hey!” Tyrone protested but it fell on death ears.

Sam continued to dribble until he was close enough to the net. He jumped and sank the ball and retrieved it mid bounce before he dribbled a few feet away and threw the ball again. He grinned while the ball spun around the rim of the net before it fell through.

“You can play?”

“Yeah I was on the var—girls varsity team back in high school.” He nearly stumbled there. “You look kind of overheated. We can sit in the shade and get you something to drink.” There were vending machines and a snack bar that was close to the swimming pool.

“I could use a breather,” Tyrone said and reached into a small warn out burgundy duffle bag and pulled out a water bottle.

They sat at one of the picnic tables under a tree. Before meeting with Tyrone Sam had purchased a math guide and a note book. “Now lets solve for X.” He wrote down a few equations and showed Tyrone how to do it before asking the youth to try it on his own. Lionel was right. This part was easy.

-

 

_Aurora 1967_

Al kept his eyes on the hand-link while he continued to puff away on his cigar. He stood next to the public phone booth that Ashleigh was using to talk with several people. As soon as she had finished with the costumes she talked with Linda and several others in the theater building and agreed that a rematch was the best course of action. Everyone was to call their friends before they would call the principals at their homes and the football coaches as well.

“You are going to speak with the schoolboard about this?” Ashleigh asked as she finished another call. “Great, thank you, sir.” She hung up and turned to Al. “So far so good on the Aurora East end.”

“And it looks like it did go through with the schoolboard.” Al removed the cigar from his mouth gave it a tap and placed it back into his mouth. “They do have a rematch game in a couple of weeks and it ends up-“ There was a blank so he gave the device a smack “A tie. The game ends up in a tie.”

“That should do it then,” She placed her hands behind her head. “So why haven’t I leaped yet, Al?”

“Uh first not sure if we want you to leap,” Al said trying to hide how unnerved he felt when she talked to him like Sam did. “We have to figure out how to get you back to 2019 where you belong and reconnected with that Lionel kid and have Sam with us, and get your brains untwisted from each other.”

“I have been working on a theory. If Doctor Beckett succeeds in my leap with Lionel and has the Fail Safe activated then he would end up in the future in 2019, now our accelerators are set for us to leap as ourselves but we can adjust them to leap into lives. Isaiah has done that a few times and we set the year for here then he can jump in and switch places with me. Just like I did to get you back from 1945.”

“Just like _he_ did,” Al corrected. “You are thinking like him again and talking like him, but that idea should work.” He frowned when he thought of one detail. “What if you do leap soon?”

“Ziggy will locate me and you talk with whoever I leap into and you remind Ziggy to let them know in March of 2019 of what date I leap into.”

“And that could work,” Al said “You get all that zig?” He pressed a few buttons and got a scoffing tone of yes she did, but she had to remind him of one critical detail. “Ah so that is why you haven’t leaped. The game goes on and ends in a tie, but there is still going to be a large scuffle in a few hours and someone still dies.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Crossing Streams**

 

**Chapter 6**

_Project Quantum Leap, 2000_

 

Al decided to check in on with the real Katie back in the waiting room. From time to time he would speak with the  Leapee, to see if he could learn something extra incase Ziggy might have missed something or to reassure them everything is going to be all right. Talking with them gives him a new kind of perspective and he knew that no matter how much Verbena tries to calm them down they are pretty freaked out by what happened or where they were. They usually think they are in Heaven or on a spaceship or dreaming and very few knew they were in the future.

“I think she might understand,” Verbena said as Al entered the room. “She knows where she is and even how the project might work.” The cream colored blouse she wore looked great with the magenta skirt and did not have any LED bits of flair on it today. She seemed to be favoring those types of clothes less and less and Al wondered if that fad was on the way out.

“That is one smart kid if she does,” Al said as he took notice of the blond teenager dressed in the crisp white fermi suit Sam wore when he stepped into the accelerator. She was seated with a sketch pad and a few colored pencils. “What did she say?”

“That she is in the future and she switched places with her future adult self,” Verbena said and shrugged. “That was when she calmed down, but she just saw Doctor Beckett’s reflection and now she thinks she might have switched places with her future husband.”

“Ah well that is closer than anyone else came up with,” Al said before he approached the girl as she sketched away.

In addition to feeding them, and giving them a comfortable place to sleep the Leapees were given a few things so they wouldn’t be bored such as paper to write or draw on, decks of cards  or board games to play with Verbena and books that were published before the year they leaped from. Katie had asked for some paper and pencils.

“Whatcha working on there, kiddo?” Al asked.

“Some new dress ideas,” Katie answered as she held up some pictures of dresses in various shades of blue and silver, each one was trimmed with images that looked like little diamonds. “I am designing a winter line and I think these colors would look great with something sparkly, make it look like it has a touch of ice.”

“Those are really pretty. I know my wife would love to wear that,” Al said and earned a grin from the girl. “I’m just a bit curious on why you think you traveled through time?”

“It’s very bright in here,” Katie answered as she waved her pencil around, indicating the radiant blue waiting room. “It looks like the future and Benny is always reading all these magazines with science fiction stories and loves to watch shows like the Twilight Zone and Outer Limits and he writes them, but I’m the only one who reads his stories and they are really good. One of the stories he wrote is about a woman who is like in her thirties and a mom and remembered when her best friend during high school died because the lake pier she was standing on collapses and she wished she could go back and help her friend and by some way she switched with her past self and was able to save her friend.”

“That is exactly what is happening.” Al tried not to look as astonished as he felt. He had pegged Benny to be a meat head jock, but the guy was also a writer and nerd for Sci-fi.

“Except I’m not going to marry Benny am I?” She looked at him sadly. “I know not all high school sweethearts end up together after they graduate, my parents didn’t date in high school. They were originally from different states, but I was hoping Benny and I would be one of them. My future husband is the one in the mirror. He switched with me. At least he is handsome and kind. I can see how kind he is in his eyes.”

“He is one of the kindest people I know,” Al told her. “Listen kid you are going to forget about this anyway but the man in the mirror he got sent to a place that is in our future, close future and the girl I mean woman there got sent back to where you live instead.”

“Do I know this other woman?”

“She’s young enough to be your daughter.”

“Could she be my daughter?” Katie asked. “I always hoped to have a daughter and I would make her costumes for the school play and design her prom dress.” Her smile faded. “You said I won’t remember all this so I shouldn’t say dream.”

“Don’t say anything like that,” Al said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. “Go on and dream we all dream at night and wake up and forget them, some of them and even if you do forget it now it might come up again later. You keep on dreaming, and designing and tell Benny not to give up on his writing cause that story sounds like a good one. I know I’d read it and if anyone tells you or him to give up or you are not good enough then I will find some way to go to them and give them a few knuckle sandwiches. I’d show them how I became a three time golden gloves champion, make them eat their meals through straws.” He paused when she giggled. “There now that is the optimistic girl I keep hearing about.”

“Thank you mister-“

“Al, just call me Al.”

“Thank you, Al.”

“I’m going to let Verbena hop back on the saddle.” He gave her one last smile before he left the room. “All yours.”

“I’m going to give her some alone time,” Verbena said. “Check back in thirty minutes from now, Donna looks like she has something to tell you.”

“Donna?” Al asked as Verbena left and sought out the brunette woman who was standing a few feet away. “Is something wrong?” He immediately thought about the baby she was carrying, Sam’s baby and he has no idea she was pregnant or even knows who she was.

“Not quite.” She had an amused expression on her face. “Just found someone wondering around without his hall-pass.” She stepped to the side revealing a mid thirties blond hologram wearing a pair of white slacks, a pale yellow shirt polka dotted with red and orange pizza slices, a black skinny tie, bright red suspenders and the same fedora as before.

“Where the heck did you get that shirt?” Al asked as he took in the kid’s ensemble. He had improved in his coordination since the last time, but still needed a few tips. “And don’t say from a garage sale I’ll be having fifteen years from now, because their won’t be any way I’d let go of  shirt like that.”

“You like that?” Donna asked in a weak tone as she pointed a finger at it, not exactly pointed but her finger was curved like macaroni.

“Kid is finally getting some better taste.”

“Oh there he is,” Gooshie said in delight as he ran up to view Lionel from all angles. “I was…well hoping to see him again.”

“I still can’t see him,” Tina said as she squinted while trying to look at the area where Lionel stood. “How come I can’t and the rest of you can?” She pointed with her thumb at the console where Sammy Jo was working.

“Tell her I’m sorry but I can only fit four at a time,” Lionel said while he looked Tina up and down. “I kinda miss those LED jewelry. They were great for the club. Now I can work on the chamber, and with Gamron and maybe add a few more.”

“Even in the future they have limited capacity,” Gooshie said as he placed his arm around Tina’s shoulders. “Maybe we might actually visit him in the future.”

“Oh I guess that does explain some things,” Tina said before she placed a new stick of gum in her mouth.

“I am well uh bit curious,” Gooshie said before he waved his hand through Lionel’s form, earning an annoyed look from the kid. Al couldn’t blame him. “What would happen if your holographic form entered our imaging chamber?”

Annoyance was exchanged with curiosity. “You know I never thought of that. Since the chamber is set to project a physical being or object then I wouldn’t be seen, but I might be able to see.”

“As fascinating as this all is I am sure he is not hear to talk about the imaging chamber or to discuss fashion,” Donna stated. “He is here to talk about Sam and to help his friend.”

“Actually I am here for that,” Lionel chuckled. “The fashion part. Basically to tell Al how to be a bit more like me, dress like me and talk a little more like me and a few more details about Ash, first of all call her Ash.”

Al blinked and held up his hands. “Let me stop you right there. First of all, no offense but I really don’t go for that dull GQ look you had earlier sec-“

“It’s to keep Ash from becoming Sam,” Lionel told him. “I’m dressing like you and trying to act like and I need to listen to you more so I can talk like you so Sam will stay himself. According to Gamron there is a 72 percent chance this merging is gonna get worse the longer they are on these leaps.” He held up his sleek little hand-link and gave it smack, creating a whirling beep sound that was all too familiar to Al. “Make that 73 percent.”

“How were you able to recreate the sounds?” Gooshie asked as she tried to study the screen.

“Downloaded an App,” Lionel explained. “ Application and that is like a program. Sam is doing great and he now remembers you because of the birthday card. He misses you and loves you, Donna.” His words earned a smile from her.

Donna’s smile faded. “You said my husband is going to get worse?” She realized she asked the wrong question when the hologram recoiled. “I mean more like Doctor Mallory. He might forget me and forget himself.”

“We are going to not let that happen and nothing wrong with Ash’s personality. She’s kind, friendly likes to help and tries to see the good in everyone. I only annoy her when I compare her to Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm.”

“It was getting worse when he was mangafoozled with Oswald.” Al remembered grimly. He would do anything to keep Sam on track and the same for Ashleigh. “ At least they are both good kids. Ash I will call her that and you told me the name of her husband is Jacob and the girls are Madison and Kylie, Madison like that mermaid in Splash?” He remembered how obsessed his two eldest daughters, Trudy and Lisa were with that movie, begging Al and Beth for a VCR so they could tape it off of HBO and they could watch it whenever they wanted and he didn’t mind at first because Daryl Hannah had that one scene with her legs and curves, not as nice as Beth’s but still beautiful.

“Yup,” Lionel said. “ Jacob’s favorite movie is Raiders, loves Thunderstruck by AC/DC and his favorite food his lasagna. Madison’s current favorite movie is The Greatest Showman, likes the color pink, dances to Taylor Swift and favorite food is fried shrimp. Kylie’s favorites are the color purple, her ponies, enjoys any meal that contains eggs and her favorite movie as of now is Moana.

“I got that down,” Al said.

“As for me, I grew up in Louisville. My parents owned a bed and breakfast and that is why I never really tried cereal until college, except for that year in the detention center and I got into fights with some people when I was fifteen. I graduated high school as a salutatorian then I went to Caltech where I earned my degrees in Engineering. I was the one who oversaw the construction on the Imaging Chamber here for the Gamma Team. I love science fiction and Anime also known as Japanese Animation and hell I went through a weeb phase where I was obsessed with Japan. I even learned to speak it and I swear with cheese.”

“How the hell do you do that?”

“You know say things like oh cheeseticks and kick the guy in the asiago or that mother feta, now don’t get me wrong I love cheese, and cosplay. I dressed up as anime characters for conventions and Halloween. I always try to get her to join me but nada.” For a second half of his body looked pixelated but then it smoothed out.

“How did you two meet?” He wasn’t trying to be sarcastic. If to keep Sam from taking control of Ash’s mind involving taking a stroll down her memories then he wanted some crucial details.

“At a vending machine,” Lionel said as the corner of his mouth turned up.

“What did it eat your dime and you tried smash it with a hammer?” Talk about coincidences, but then history had a tendency to repeat itself.

“It was four years ago and we had these new kind installed, ones that can take payment from your debit card and she had trouble figuring them out. The problem was that they don’t make any sound when you swipe your card so you think it didn’t take your payment but it did. I showed her on the screen and she was able to get her pretzels.”

“I’d think I’ll stick with using cash. You can still use cash for those types, right?”

“Yeah, but with the card you don’t have to worry about the machine spitting out your dollar over and over because it wasn’t smooth enough.”

“No kidding those damn snack dispensers are trying to make life hell for us.” He heard a sound of static and looked up to see Lionel growing blurry. “You ain’t looking so well.”

“W-w-what?” Lionel asked as he froze for a second and half of his form grew pixelated. “What the he-he-helllllll is going on-on?” He looked at his screen. His form reminded Al of when the computer he was working on had an error and tried to close a window but it instead created this streak like form right before the damned Win 98 turned blue.

“S-ssstorm—p-power—thought I had it—Este-bbban, her violin-n is called E-e-este-bannn-“ He blinked out.

“Damn even in the future they have trouble,” Al said and shook his head. “I hope you get things fixed out but you gave me something.”  He just hoped it would be enough.

-

 

As soon as Lionel had left, or rather his hologram had shut down Al had made a quick drive back to his place and went through his closet, trying to find the most boring clothes he could find. He managed to put on a pair of jeans, bright red button down shirt and a brown leather jacket. It was just that simple. There were no suspenders, or ties, no bright orange visor shades, or stylish hats, nada zip no dice on that. He couldn’t even wear his shiny silver jacket because he didn’t know if Lionel even wore one. Did they even have shiny silver jackets in  2019?

“Wow, Dad,” Chrissy said when Al had reclaimed his keys. “That is one pretty conservative outfit.” Her hair shoulder length hair had a natural curl like Al’s did when he was younger and she also had his hair color and grin. The rest of her features were Beth’s.

“Yuck, don’t remind me. I hope nobody sees me like this.”

“If we were out in public I wouldn’t ask you to walk ten feet ahead or behind me. I’d even let you drop me off in front of school.”

“Oh very funny,” Al said as he reached for his cigars, remembered the kid didn’t smoke and just left them behind. “Were the heck did you learn that sarcasm from?”

“From the best,” she answered as she gestured to him. “Are you feeling okay? You are dressing like a normal person and you are leaving your cigars behind.”

“This relates to work and I have to pretend to be someone else.”

“Gotcha, top secret.”

He turned to leave and then remembered one last detail. “Chrissy, have you ever heard of cosplay?”

 She pressed her lips and blinked. “That’s when people dress up as their favorite characters when they attend a comic book convention.”

“Halloween when it’s not Halloween. Could you do me a favor and make one of those cosplay outfits for any kind of anime. I also need it for work. Just bring it to the gate and one of the corporals will let me know.”

“Sometimes I think you have one of the coolest jobs and other times I feel like you have one of the weirdest and this is one times where I think your job is complete bonkers.”

“That means you will do it?”

“Of course I will.”

“That’s my girl.”

-

The only thing Al couldn’t replicate was the simple taps and clips the futuristic hand-link made. Al wished it could have been that simple but he just couldn’t tap the colorful cubes. He had to press the buttons and that made the bleeps the chirps and the squawks. Hopefully that won’t be too much for Ash and have her neurons take a drive through Beckett town. He did substitute his cigar for a Dumdum pop and cherry was one of his favorite flavors.

The imaging door closed behind him and he looked around. He was inside a diner with black and white checkered floor, bright neon signs and a jukebox in the corner. The only things that made the diner more 60’s that 50’s was sound of the Door’s “Light my Fire” Playing throughout the joint, the bright color daisy decals on the walls and that all the upholstery was that god awful avocado color. What were they thinking back then?

He was standing next to a table that seated both Ash and Benny. The kid did mention something about getting ice cream after she finished work on the theater costumes and it looked like they decided to go for a sensible meal first and then ice cream. She probably suggested that since it was something a mother would do.

“So you think the rematch is going to happen?” Benny asked as he dipped one of his fries into the blob of ketchup on one corner of his plate. He had a large stacked burger.

“I hope so,” Ashleigh said as she twirled the pasta on her fork. Her spaghetti was covered in chili with cheese. Chili on pasta was such blasphemy. You were supposed to drench it in a nice spaghetti sauce, or Alfredo, or a garlic, butter and pesto mix, not Chili, that’s what those yokels out in Cincinnati did and--of course she would eat it that way. It was comfort food, food that reminded her of who she was.

“Still at a 99.7 percent chance of happening with a hundred percent chance of a tie,” Al reminded her. He placed the candy in his mouth when she looked up at him. “This is what your designated hologram wears?”

“Yes.” Was her simple response which melded smoothly with what she was telling Benny.

“Then we can stop this who shoulda won crap,” Benny said and took a sip from his soda. “Jack told me about how he and couple of the guys drove past the captain of the Blackhawk’s house and threw a kewpie doll on their privacy with a note. ‘Sore loser crybabies’ and ‘Get over it.’ Was written on it.”

“Seriously?” Ash asked. “Why would they do some idiotic thing like that?”

“Good question,” Al said as he consulted with his hand-link. There was no change; except now Ziggy has the possible death dwindled down to two people: Linda and some guy named Stanley.

“I told the guys what happened at Lou’s and they wanted to tell them who was boss,” Benny said. “I told them not to do anything stupid, let them stew in their bitter juices and hopefully it would blow over.” He shook his head. “But nope they gotta go throw rocks at the hornets’ nest. What if they hurt someone, or they tick us off and we hurt someone.”

“I agree with you, kid,” Al said. He was dead wrong about Benny and once again he had judged someone based on a first impression. How many times has he made that mistake? He lost count and he was going to probably make the same mistakes in the future.

His musing s were interrupted when a fifteen year old boy with light brown hair a face full of freckles and buck teeth walked up to the table. “Oh don’t mind me.” He stepped back so his image wouldn’t merged with the kid’s.

“What are you doing here, Skippy?” Benny asked.

“Is it true?” Skippy asked. “About the rematch game? Everybody is talking about it.”

“The principals and coaches are talking about it and getting it all set up,” Ash told him. “We don’t know when but I have a very good feeling it will happen.”

“What if we beat them again?” Skippy asked.

“They won’t,” Al answered even though the boy wouldn’t be able to hear him.

“Hopefully they will shut up about it then,” Benny answered.

“What if they win?” Skippy asked.

“If they win then they win,” Ash answered. “Win or lose it won’t matter five or ten years from now. Many of us will be in college next year at-“

“Chicago State and Illinois State,” Al rattled off the first two university names that Ziggy gave him.

“Chicago State or Illinois State,” Ash answered. “And we will be playing together as-“

“Cougars or Redbirds,” Al supplies.

“Cougars or Redbirds and some of the new team mates will be from other cities in Illinois that are not going to care about this petty rivalry and if you take the East and West out of our schools they would both say Aurora and that is what we are, Aurorans first. We live in one of the best suburban cities of Chicago.”

“You got one smart girlfriend,” Skippy said.

“That’s why I love her,” Benny said and grabbed her hand. Ash squeezed back.

“That was good,” Al told her. “Real good but you need to make a call to nature.”

“I need to go powder my nose,” Ash said as she rose to her feet. “Don’t order the ice cream without me.” She walked off towards the direction of the bathroom.

Al followed closely behind. He was proud of her for what she said and what Benny said and wished that it would be that simple, but they were sitting on a powder keg of teenage angst and emotions remembering what he was like at that age he knew it was going to take a lot to cool down their attitudes.

“First I like to say points for effort,” Ash said once they were inside. “Seeing you has helped me remember what I had forgotten about Lionel, except one little detail.”

“Uh-oh what did I miss?” He looked down at himself. The clothes looked similar to what the younger Observer wore. He was pretty sure Lionel wasn’t wearing a unique pin or flashy belt buckle. It might have made his ensemble a bit more interesting but he didn’t don those little accessories.

“You have the wrong kind of lollipop. He prefers Chupa chups.”

“Oh.” He kicked himself he remembered seeing the logo on the wrapper. He told Tina to grab some little suckers but he didn’t specify which kind. Then again that was all the she had on hand.

“How are we doing?” She paced her hands on the counter and stared at Katie’s reflection. “Am I making any form of progress?”

“The game is going to happen and it will be a tie as I said before,” Al said as he consulted with Ziggy. “There is still going to be a huge standoff real soon and either Linda or Stanley will die.”

“Who is Stanley?”

“I’m trying to figure out that part.” He stared at the fused batch of gummi bears. “According to Ziggy his name is Stanley Fields, fifteen years old and in his first year at Aurora East. He actually dresses up as the mascot during the games.” The numbers were blinking and repeating. He gave it a smack causing it to screech. “And his nickname is Skippy.”

-


	7. Chapter 7

**Crossing Streams**

**Chapter 7**

 

“Skippy?” Ashleigh repeated as the impact seemed to have struck her.

“That is what I’m getting here.” Al shook his head. The Skippy kid who had just walked through him a few minutes ago was well just a kid. He didn’t look like he had fully transitioned through puberty yet. He didn’t get a good read on him all he knew about Skippy from his brief encounter that he was a bit on the curious side.

 “He’s so young.” Her voice grew softer. “So is Linda.”

“Both of them seem pretty innocent, probably got stuck in the crossfire because of these nozz—idiots and their fighting.”

 She brought her hand to her chin and placed a finger under her lip. “It’s all because of this—this rivalry. When I was in high school we didn’t let something as simple as losing a game get to us, not our school or our rivals. The only one who might have been a problem was No Nose Prewit and he liked to cause trouble no matter who won.”

Crap it was happening again. “Ash that is Sam’s memory not yours.” He can’t risk losing her again even though thinking like Sam would still fix what needed fixing he had to keep the lady true to herself.

“We have to diffuse this, please consult Ziggy and see if she had an idea on what I need to do.” She walked around in a circle. She wasn’t just talking like Sam but she was also walking like him. “I can’t just stand by and let someone innocent get hurt or die, just because one group of kids are acting like a bunch of sore losers and the other are acting like—well sore winners. I can’t let those kids down, Al.”

“Your name is Ashleigh Mallory,” Al said. “What is Jacob’s favorite meal?”

“I-I don’t know. I am not sure I even know a Jacob, but that is not imp-“

“ _Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the hand and directs you where to go_ ,” Al sang the lyrics as they appeared on the device. Ziggy had brought up that song by Green Day for some reason and told him to sing it. If he could reach out to her with music. Then he would. “ _So make the best of this test and don’t ask why. It’s not a question, but a lesson learned in time_ -“

“ _It’s  something unpredictable but in the end its right_.” She joined him as her eyes glistened. “ _I hope you had the time of your life_.” She paused and took a deep breath. “They played that at my graduation and pretty much was the graduation song of 98 and Jacob’s favorite meal is Lasagna. He likes it with at least five layers with meat and cheese and spinach and no mushrooms. One time we were at a restaurant and they put mushrooms in…” She shook her head and looked up to him with a smile. “Thanks for that, Leo.” She said the last part with a wink.

“I was starting to lose you, kid,” Al said when he felt his heartbeat return. “We have to work on you remembering your past.”

“I don’t want to lose me.” Her voice was barely audible. “Don’t let me give up, don’t lose me.” Tears were rolling down her cheeks. “Please Admiral Calavicci don’t let me forget, don’t let me disappear.” She steadied herself with one of the sinks. “Not the memories of my family, my parents or my brothers, my wonderful husband. I love Jacob and I love my girls. I can’t forget them or Lionel or my other friends.” Her whole body was trembling as she cried.

Al wanted to sweep her up in a comforting embrace but knew that was impossible. Instead he was close to her, almost touching and held up his arms to be level with her without fading through. It reminded him of that time he was trying to comfort Beth when Sam had leaped into that undercover detective.

“I don’t like this leap. I want to go back to leaping as myself. I can deal with the nausea and the light headedness, but not this, not the Swiss cheese or the merging of neurons.”

“It’s gonna be okay, sweetie, it’s gonna be okay,” Al said softly. He had lost count how many times he had comforted his daughters when they had lost a sporting competition, or broke up with a boyfriend or a so called friend backstabbed them or they didn’t get the part in the play or when a dog, or a cat, or a hamster died. “We will get you back home, back to your time, back to your daughters and you can watch their favorite movies with them and bake up a nice lasagna or maybe some fried shrimp and you can play on Esteban.”

“My violin.”

“I would love to hear you play on that violin.”

“How are we going to figure out this leap?” She had stopped shaking and crying. “I have to save a life and get these kids from stop squabbling.” She held up a finger. “Now this not out of the ordinary behavior for teens their age and possible pent up aggression and frustration due to the war that is also going on.”

“Ash?” He can’t be losing her again.

“Sorry, Admiral am I bubbling?” She smirked. “When I start to babble in a bubbly attitude. Lionel always lets me know when I get that way.”

“No, it just that you are using those terms,” Al said.

“I don’t sound like a chemist or a mathematician or a quantum physician. I learned that in Psychology classes back in Stanford and I can recognize the behavior in these youths and it was similar when I was a guidance counselor at Fillmore high in Stanford California.  I was working there while working on my PhD and one of those kids was Jacob’s kid brother.” She closed her eyes and shook her head. “I can’t remember his name but that is how Jacob and I met.”

“We plucked something out from your memory that is good and you know who you are.”

“I know who I am, at least for now. I am Doctor Ashleigh Mallory the time traveling psychologist.” She clenched her fists. “Now lets go right a wrong.”

“Atta girl. Lets go kick this leap in the asiago.”

-

“What did I miss?” Ashleigh asked as soon as she sat back down at her table. She was still hungry and had a little bit of pasta left.

“Not much,” Benny replied after he swallowed a bite. “Skippy kept pestering me for more information and I didn’t have it so he ran off to be with his little friends.”

“As soon as I get the deets I’ll  give them out,” Ash said before she twirled more spaghetti on her fork and brought it to her mouth.

“Deets?” Benny asked.

“Deets?” Al repeated. Was this some kind of 2010’s slang?

She waited until after she had swallowed her bite. “Deets is short for details kind of like info is short for information.”

“Deets.” He pressed his lips together. “I like that. Can I use that in dialogue for one of my stories?”

“Sure.” She wiped her mouth with her napkin and was about to grab her glass when a scream was heard. That can’t be good. She had nearly knocked over her glass and Benny had dropped some of his food.

“What in the fresh hell?” Benny asked as he stood up.

“Chaz’s brand new car,” Skippy said as he and his friends ran outside.

“I already know I’m not going to like what I’m about to see,” Al said as he asked Ziggy to send him outside and yep he hated his instincts sometimes. All of the cars were in perfect condition except for the four flat tires of a beautiful glossy black 67 Impala. Damn why did such a gorgeous and innocent thing have such a cruel thing happen to them.

“New tires on my new car,” a beanpole of a teen said. He was dressed in crisp clean clothes, bright red bellbottoms and a striped shirt. His dark hair was cut in a similar style as Benny’s and he had a long and narrow nose. “My dad is going to shit a brick.”

“I would too,” Al said as he got a closer look of the vehicle. What he would do to get behind the steering wheel of such a beauty. “What kind of monster does that to classic dame like her?”

“Admiral I think I know that car,” Ashleigh whispered to him. “From a TV show, but I can’t remember the name, just the car.”

“Of course you know that car,” Benny told her. “Chaz never shuts up about it and I think the TV show was Get Smart. I know I saw the same car in an episode last season.” He pursed his lips. “Chaz probably saw the same episode and that’s why he begged his old man for that car.”

“Why me?” Chaz asked. He stared up at the sky before pointing at the vehicle. “Why my car?”

“I don’t blame the guy but according to Ziggy he is trouble,” Al said as he consulted the handlink. “He is Chaz Bergnot and senior class president and the richest kid at school. Got kicked out of a handful of prep school due to him causing trouble.”

“It was them.” Someone pointed to a group of people that were also staring at the car with shocked expressions on their faces. “They go to Aurora West.”

“We didn’t do it,” one member of the accused group shouted back. “It wasn’t us.”

“Maybe not you but it was one of you other Blackhawks,” another person shouted.

“I don’t like the direction this heading towards, Ash,” Al said. “Ziggy has a 96.8 percent chance this is gonna turn ugly real soon. This is it. This is the scuffle and Linda is not here so that means it’s going to be Skippy.”

“Did anyone see the person responsible?” Ashleigh shouted. “Did anyone witness the crime?” Several no’s and people shaking their heads answered her question. “We can’t just go around and make wild accusations. Chaz, just needs to go down to the police station and-“

“Pigs aint going to help us,” someone said.

“Yeah it was one of those Blackhawk losers.”

“No it wasn’t, even if it was then he deserved it.”

“Yeah you deserved it,” another Blackhawk chimed in.

“Losers!”

“Cheaters!”

“Crybabies!”

“Assholes!”

“This is our diner,” a teenager picked up small rock. “Get out of our territory.” He threw it at the other side.

“It belongs to everyone, but all you Tomcats can leave.” Another kid picked up a different rock and threw it back. Several teenagers picked up rocks, garbage and other debris and threw it at each other.

Just what they needed a rea life West Side Story breaking out at the diner as the kids continued to scuffle. Ash, Benny and a few others were trying to shout at everybody to stop and there were others on the other wide were also trying to calm things down but to no avail. Al tried to find a responsible adult and had seen a few people go back inside, hopefully to call the cops. He also saw something out of the corner of his eye as someone picked up what looked like a broken piece of brick, the size of his fist and threw it at the direction of Skippy’s head.

“Ashleigh!” He cried out

Everything moved slowly for Al has he watched as the chunk of brick closed in onto Skippy’s skull. All he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat. He didn’t see if anyone else had moved or if anyone else had noticed. He didn’t even see Ash as she flew through the air, body striking against the midsection of a surprised Skippy and sent him tumbling to the ground at the last split second while the projectile landed a few feet away with a dry and loud thud followed by crunches as it broke into smaller sections.

“That is enough!” Benny shouted as he grabbed the wrist of one of his fellow classmates before they could through something small and rusty. “Drop it, dipstick.” He turned to Ash. “Katie, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ash said as she sat up and rubbed some of the dirt of her arms. “My pantyhose are the only victims of this tragic development.” She looked down at Skippy who was just staring with his mouth hanging open at where the brick piece had landed. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, thanks to you,” Skippy said once he regained his voice. “I didn’t even see that thing.”

“That was too close for my heart,” Al commented once he was able to breathe again. “Almost sent me to and early grave. Those are some good reflexes, Ash.”

“Someone could of died,” Benny returned to admonishing the other teens. “Is that what you want? Blood on your hands.” Several people grumbled no and looked down while they shuffled their feet.

“I think the best thing for everyone is to pay their bills and go home,” Ash said as she stood back up and helped Skippy to his feet. “We all need to let our minds cool down. I convinced some people at the theater to call the principals and coaches at both schools to convince them to have a rematch. We just have to wait.”

“That is exactly what I want all of you to do,” a middle aged man wearing a peach colored shirt, tan pants and an apron said. “Those of you who are still eating I want you to finish your meals, pay and leave, the rest of you can just leave. Now I don’t want to have to ban anyone of you since over sixty percent of my customers are you kids, but you gotta stop trying to kill each other.”

“What about my car?” Chaz asked. “One of them-“

“Someone,” Ash corrected.

“Took a knife and stabbed my tires,” Chaz finished. “It’s a brand new car.”

“I understand you are upset, son, but you can’t just go blaming people all willy-nilly. If nobody seen it then we really don’t have anyone to blame,” the manager said. “Why don’t you come inside and call your folks and I’ll give you a small free soda.”

“That will save the kid a nickel,” Al said. It was nice the owner of the establishment was a reasonable and lenient guy. These kids were lucky he wasn’t yelling at them to get off his property all pronto. He hoped that Chaz punk would take the offer and when looked at the kid  He glumly walked in. The other youths shook their hands and shrugged. Several had hopped back into their cars drove off while everyone else went back inside to either just pay or finish their meals and then pay.

“A nickel?” Ash asked when she was alone with Al. Her face was in complete disbelief. “Small sodas cost a dollar twenty nine.”

“Not in the sixties,” Al reminded her after he removed the sucker from his mouth. He had lost count of how many times he reminded his girls on what stuff used to cost when he was young. He looked back at her and her one hand looked like it was holding something while her other hand was making typing motions with her fingers on her palm. She was reminded him to check if she fixed history. “Oh right.” He held up the hand-link. “Well good news is that Skippy lives and graduates…and goes to fight in Vietnam, but he isn’t there long before they start calling back everyone and he marries and-“

“Why haven’t I leaped back home?”

“That is a good question,.” He studied the brightly colored cubes while the information appeared. “You did stop the altercation from brewing and Skippy dying, but now there is an 82.9 percent chance that a different and bigger fight will break out around five thirty on Thursday and still going to have a lot of people get hurt and-“ He stopped lowered his arms and grimaced. “And now Linda is the one who is going to die.”

“Thursday Al? What am I going to do until then?”

“Let’s see probably go to church tomorrow and then you go to school during the week afterschool I guess work on those costumes at the theater, watch Benny practice…you know pretend to be Katie.”      He paused when he realized how harsh he sounded. This was not how she leaped and this was not Sam and he had to kick himself. He had to be more like Lionel to keep her from becoming Sam. “Oh, sweetie I’m sorry. I  know you are out of your element and still very confused on who you are. I’m sorry if I’m being such a noz—dumbass about it.”

“I still need you. To help me with the leap and all the 60’s stuff. There is a difference between reading about it in history class and actually living it.”

“That’s what I’m here for kid. Now one thing that would be easy for you is to listen to some of Benny’s stories. Apparently he likes to write science fiction tales and according to Ziggy you won some writing contests when you were middle school and high school and Lionel told me you have a Masters in English. You could help him and give him some tips.”

“I can do that, ” she said with an assured grin.

“Katie, are you okay?” Benny asked as he stuck his head out from the entrance.

“Just deep in thought about what happened,” Ash answered.

“After we finish I’ll drive you home.” He stepped out of the establishment and held out his arms. Once she had embraced him the two walked back inside

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Al told her. He had to be there, to be the wall for Ash to rely on and he hoped that out there in the future that Lionel was the wall for Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crossing Streams**

**Chapter 8**

-

_Green Leaf, 2003_

 

This part was frustrating. No matter what Sam had tried Tyrone had trouble understanding the subject of algebra and on how to learn how to solve the equations, no matter how many tricks and easy steps Sam used. It had been two days already and nothing so far was working. On top of that he still had to find the kid’s coach and figure out how to handle his debt to him, although Tyrone never mentioned making bets or had brought up any other form of gambling.

“Not your fault, Ms. Beckett,” Tyrone said as he picked the basketball back up. “My previous tutor couldn’t figure out either. I think my stupid ass is what caused his appendix to rupture.”

“You are not stupid,” Sam told him. “You have other subjects you are good at.” He went back to rubbing his temples.

“Does pretty well in most of them,” Lionel said as he stood next to him. This time he was dressed in dark green slacks and a bright yellow shirt with green lightning bolts. Sam had no idea he was there or when he had arrived. “Barely passes math and he avoids science classes like physics and chemistry, sticks to biological sciences.”

“He is going to need math for those as well.” He stared at the hologram. “Where have you been?”

“Bad storm last night,” Lionel answered while he was consulting with his hand link that was now making the same beeps as Al’s. “Now back to Tyrone. He got a straight A in biology Same for Oceanography and Marine Biology and hey get this, his school offers a zoology course which he passes with flying colors, maybe he likes animals.”

“I know, I even tried using animals in some of the tricks and tips on how to figure out the equations,” Sam said and sighed. “I can see that he his bright. I talked history with him as well and geography while he was bouncing that ball and he was able to answer everything correctly.”

“People learn differently,” Lionel said. “Sometimes just an acronym would work, for me it was turning it into a song and Ash well she’s a weirdo who did her best with word problems.”

“Learn differently,” Sam said as he remembered how Tyrone was bouncing the ball while answering questions. He jumped up from his seat and ran back to the court. “Uh, Tyrone can I see that ball for a second?”

“Uh sure Ms. B,” Tyrone said as he handed her the basketball.

“Can you bounce it like this?” Sam asked as he bounced the ball, drumming up a good steady beat that he heard Tyrone make when he answered questions from before.

“Now you ask me for something easy.” Tyrone grinned as he accepted the ball back and repeated the motion.

“Now answer these questions.” Sam asked a few easy ones and to his delight Tyrone answered them correctly.

“I think you are onto something there, Sam,” Lionel said before he placed one of his lollipop’s in his mouth.

“Let’s get back to the table,” Sam suggested as he and Tyrone walked over to the picnic table where they often tried out and failed different equations. “Use some of the tricks I showed you and try to solve them, but while you figure it out keep bouncing that ball.” There was patch of solid dirt in the sparse grass that looked flat enough.

Tyrone bounced the ball in one hand and held his pencil in another wrote down the answers. To no surprise to Sam he got them all correct.

“How the hell did I get these right?” Tyrone asked as he stared at his hands. “How did I know the answers?”

“You think better when you have a rhythm,” Sam explained.

“But they aint gonna let me take a ball into class.”

“No but you can replicate the rhythm with your foot.” Sam tapped his foot in the same beat. “Now you try.”

They went over several and even though Tyrone got a couple of them wrong he still was able to answer the majority of them correctly. They were on the right track.

“Doing math instead of playing basketball?” A tall and fit man in his thirties approached them. He had a large grin and sand colored hair that was turning gray.

“Hey coach,” Tyrone beamed at his direction. “This is my new math tutor, Ms  Beckett. She helped me figure it out. I can do this. I can do algebra.”

“Coach Trouble,” Lionel warned as he stared at his hand-link.

“Hello coach,” Sam said as he tried to keep his voice neutral and friendly. Thanks to the information from Gamron he despised the man. He couldn’t imagine his own coach forcing him or Hercy or any of others on his team to pay off some debt and the fact that in the original history he had Tyrone’s legs broken made his throat fill with bile.

“Coach Jason Allens,” The coach said and held out his hand. “Tyrone here is one of my best players, but as you know always struggled with math.”

“Just needed to find his rhythm,” Sam said as red filled his vision. If the kid was one of his star players then why would he force him to pay a gambling debt or have his legs broken?

“You seem to have the magic touch,” Allens said before talking to Tyrone. “Talked with your mom for a bit, says she is doing double duty at the hospital and won’t be home for dinner. How about I treat you instead?”

“Thanks, coach,” Tyler said, never losing his smile. The way he stared at his coach was like the same that way Isaiah Kramer had once looked at Sam. It was the same expression Sam had when he looked up at Tom. The coach was his hero.

“Well just came by to invite you and figured you were here,” he paused to turn to Sam. “Nice meeting you.” He ran off.

“Don’t worry it’s not today,” Lionel said. “And either that is the best act and fake smile or the kid generally likes this guy. It’s almost as if he has yet to be threatened.”

“Are you sure Ziggy ha-“

“Gamron,” Lionel corrected. “And that is the gist Gamron has given me.” He stared at the screen. “Oh now it’s only 50 percent chance.”

“50 percent? Seriously?” He held out his hands.

“Okay that sounded too much like Ash,” Lionel said. “But not my fault.”

“Can you tail the coach?”

“On it,” Lionel said. He tapped his finger on the screen a few times and disappeared.

Sam wanted to protect Tyrone, but he didn’t even know if the kid was in trouble or if the coach was the criminal.

A whirlwind of thoughts and emotions ran through Sam as he watched Tyrone finished his game. The first was anger at Jason Allens for what he was going to do to the youth and it wasn’t just anger but a boiling and seething hatred for the man. Tyrone’s expressions showed that he loved and looked up to his coach and the man was going to hurt him. There was also some uncertainty towards the direction of Gamron, what if the computer had gotten it wrong and Sam slightly hoped that the future hybrid super computer had a slight miscalculation. The third feeling was of guilt on how he had failed Bailey for not being there to protect him from his bullies.

“No,” Sam said as he shook his head. “Not my fault and it’s not her fault. He wished he could send a message to Ashleigh, to let her know that she had no way of knowing and that it wasn’t her fault.

“Later,” Tyrone said as he waved to his friends as they gathered there things together.

“Tyrone, do you need a ride home?” Sam asked. He had noticed the youth’s friends were either getting picked up by their parents or had a bicycle.

“Not a far walk,” Tyrone said. “You have done more than enough for me, Ms. Beckett.”

“Just a hot day and I thought I’d it be nice to ride in a cool air-conditioned car.”

“It is pretty hot,” Tyrone agreed.

The teenager was right. He didn’t live far away and it only took Sam about five minutes to drive him there, but that would be about twenty minute walk at least under a hot sun.

“He’s at this bar,” Lionel said from the backseat once Tyrone had left, startling Sam.

“Don’t do that,” Sam said after he had jumped and turned back to look at the young observer who was staring at his hand-link. “Just tell me the directions of the bar.”

“Called Grady’s,” Lionel said. “Get back on Floral Drive and go down past two intersections, first road on the right is called Cedar and that is where you want to make your turn.”

“Heavy drinker?” Sam asked as he pulled out of the parking lot of the apartment.

“Allens?” Lionel asked as he looked up at him. “Not really this bar is known to host a lot of poker games in the backroom. The password to get back there is meatloaf by the way, and you want to freshen up, apply a little lipstick and then work it. You got the shorts on but those guys see this hot milf come in and of course they won’t say no to letting you join their game.”

“Milf?” Sam asked in confusion and as soon as the word was out of his mouth he knew what it meant and felt like throwing up. “I’m not going to use your friend’s body like that.”

“She hates selling her milkshake to the guys but she would do it to save a life,” Lionel said and leaned forward. “Trust me I hate watching her degrade herself like that and wish I was there physically so I could give a swift kick to their marble bags but we bite the bullet and put on our big girl panties to get the job done.”

“Is Gamron still certain about Jason harming Tyrone?” Sam asked.

“Now he is saying there is a forty-“ He paused to smack the side of the hand-link and it gave a whirling bleep similar to Al’s. “eight, forty-eight percent chance that he will, but you did make one change. Tyrone will graduate high school with straight A’s. He will have an A minus in Calculus, but it’s still all A’s.”

“That’s great,” Sam said with a smile. He always felt a warm feeling in his heart when he was able to assist someone in reaching their full academic potential.

“Strange information about Allens here,” Lionel said as he continued to read. “After Cedar you want to keep going until you get next stoplight and turn left. Grady’s will be on your right.”

“What did you find out?”

“He met Tyrone through the Big Brother and Big Sister program back when Tyrone was eight and he teaches American History at the high school and was the one who was adamant that Tyrone found a math tutor.”

“He really cares about him.”

“Now this why Gamron said it dropped down to forty-five percent chance, but there is still a hundred percent chance that Tyrone will have his legs broken and even though he will walk again he won’t fully recover and stops playing basketball.”

“No,” Sam said. “I won’t let that happen.” He pulled the car into the parking lot of the bar.

“I’ll meet you inside,” Lionel said and pressed on the screen. More Ziggy like bleeps were heard and he was gone.

They were really trying to make him feel comfortable. Sam mused while he put on some lipstick. All Lionel had to do now was talk about how many girls he did the bingo bango bongo with and it would be exactly like working with Al again. Thinking of Al or at least how Al used to think he undid the top button on his blouse and silently asked Ash to forgive him.

There were only a few people inside the bar and they all glanced at Sam before they returned to either talking to each other and or their drinks.

“Good afternoon, ma’am,” the bartender greeted. “What can I get you?”

“I’m really could use a nice slice of meatloaf,” Sam said, causing the bartender to pause in his cleaning.

“Sorry this is a bar,” The bartender said before he whispered into Sam’s ear. “Go behind the bar and use the blue door. Knock three times.”

-

The backroom was as Sam had figured it to be in that it was dusty and there was a thick haze from various cigarettes and cigars. The only surprise was that there was ample amount of light and not just a dark yellow glow provided by single cobweb covered bulb but by a few florescent lights overhead.

“Well what do we have here?” A man said in a thick southern accent. He reminded Sam of Colonel Sanders with the thick beer belly, curly gray hair and glasses. He had a cigar hanging from the corner of his mouth.

“Ms. Beckett?” Jason asked as Sam made his way to the table.

“You know her?” One of the strange men asked. He was thin, nearly bald, wore a leather jacket and had an oily presence. He lowered his sunglasses to give Sam a look that made him want to take several cold showers.

“She is the math tutor for one of my students,” Allens said from where he sat. “Didn’t know she played cards.”

“Does she now?” the southern man said.

“She is not one of those that pretends to be a bimbo about the game in order to hustle us,” the sleezeball said. “Fool me once on that.”

“Oh no,” Sam said as he placed his hands on the back of one of the chairs. “I’m damn good at the game. My father and two brothers taught me how to play.” He looked around and noticed Lionel standing behind the fourth man in the room, younger than the other three with strawberry blond hair and dressed in a suit. The observer gave him a thumbs up. Sam knew what the plan was.

“Oh well then Missy lets see you put money where your mouth is,” the southern man said. “Let’s see how you play, nobody else minds?”

“No sir,” the youngest man said and sleezy and Allens also did not object.

“Then lets play,” the colonel said.

“Put twenty down,” Lionel instructed. “Don’t worry I already sent a text to the project head and accounting. They understand what we are doing and gave us they okay.”

“Deal me in,” Sam said as he placed a twenty dollar bill down.

-

Hours went by and Sam became one of the guys with a few goofy stories fed to him by Lionel and a few jokes. He only drank soda and kept on a solid poker face. He only lost one time but kept winning the rest thanks to Lionel telling him about the other player cards.

“Well I’m done,” the sleaze known as Willie said. “I mean done. I am tapped out.”

“I think it is time to call it a day,” the colonel aka Muldoon said after he collected the cards. “ Charles, bring the car around.”

“Yes sir,” Charles said. The youngest at the table turned out to be the servant of the much older fan.

“Ms Beckett it was a pure pleasure to play with you,” Muldoon said. “I may have lost plenty but damn, honey that was some fine gaming. You certainly were not lying about being good.” He stood up. “Now coach could you step this way?” He placed a hand on Allens shoulder and lead him to a corner on the far side of the room.

“I don’t like this,”  Lionel said exactly what Sam was thinking. He hurried over to where the two men were talking and leaned in. His body phases through, leaving only his lower back and legs to be exposed.

Sam hoped they could learn something from the discussion while he counted the money in his hands, over seven hundred dollars. It was not enough to pay off the debt but it was a start. He was going to wait for Allens to be alone before he passed him the cash and needed to figure out how to pay off the rest of the debt.

“Crap, crap, crap.” Lionel came jogging back. “Boy did the Gamster miss this.”

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“It’s the coach that has the debt,” Lionel said as he scrolled through several squares. “Six months ago Muldoon, who is a loan shark, loaned him some money to help him get through a tough time and he is still trying to get it paid back, technically the coach originally borrowed two thousand and has been paying back bit by bit but evil Colonel Sanders over there keeps tacking on interest and increasing the payment.”

“That can’t be legal,” Sam said. “Well obviously, duh.” He smacked the side of his head. “He should go to the police.”

“67 percent chance he goes to the police then Muldoon’s servant will have him dead, or Tyrone dead.”

“Why would that guy want Tyrone dead or hurt, unless,” He stared into Lionel’s eyes. “Tyrone doesn’t have a father in his life.”

Lionel shook his head. “Jason Allens is the closest thing he got.”

“Muldoon wants to hurt him through Tyrone,” Sam said and shook his head. “ Oh God, Leo I should of figured it out sooner.”

“Talking to yourself?” Muldoon asked as he approached Sam.

“Just praying out loud,” Sam explained. “Leo is my guardian angel and well just had to make sure the good lord knows that I thank him.”

“Always like to praise the lord,” Muldoon said. “I hope to see you again soon. Going to have another game on Tuesday. I hope to see you there.” He winked once more before he left the building.

“I’ll be there,” Sam said before he turned to face Jason. The man looked dejected and broken. “Hey there coach.” He walked up to him. “I see you need a bit of a cheering up, sir and I know I haven’t known you that long, but I can read people and Tyrone really likes you, looks up to you and if he sees you as someone he really cares about-“

“Doctor Beckett you are getting bubbly there,” Lionel said in a weak tone.

“I just want to help Tyrone in any way possible,” Sam said and handed the coach the money. “I’m sure you could use this, maybe for dinner with him or help him in some other way.”

“I can’t take this,” said. “I appreciate it but-“

“For Tyrone,” Sam said and licked his lips. “Please.”

“You should keep it, but you are insisting.” He waited for Sam to nod before he accepted the money. “I’ll find some way to make it up to you.”

“Make it up to me by being there for Tyrone.”

“Thank you again,” Jason said before he left.

“Whoa,” Lionel said when they were alone and let out a deep breath.

“I was bubbling again wasn’t I Leo?” Sam asked.

“Doctor Beckett, only Ashleigh calls me Leo and I every now and then warn her about getting too bubbly.”

“I’m not her,” Sam said as he rubbed his eyes. “I am Doctor Samuel Beckett and I have six—no seven doctorates and I was born in Springdale Ohio-“

“Elkridge Indiana in 1953, your father’s name is John and your mother is-“

“Thelma and I have an older brother named Tom and a younger brother—no sister name Katie.”

“This is why they want me to dress in these clown costumes,” Lionel explained as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar. “If I look like Admiral Calavicci then I will keep reminded you that you are Doctor Samuel Beckett.”

“I started to believe I was actually Lee Harvey Oswald when I leaped into him,” Sam said as the cold fear of that nightmare ran through him. “At least this time I’d think I was a nice, and smart and good hearted person, but if I start thinking I’m her then she might start thinking she is me.”

“I will stay here and keep you on your toes doc—“

“I know I asked you to call me Sam before, but please, Al only calls me Sam.”

“As you insist, Sam.” He held up his hand-link. “It might be start but it won’t be enough and damn it Allens is going to blow it all on the ponies, dumbass.”

“When?” Sam asked.

“Tomorrow.”

“We meet up with him and you give me the winning horses and—we can’t because of the rules.“ He rubbed his head as he remembered the last time he tried to bet on a horse race.

“Rules state to not use time travel to benefit one’s own self,” Lionel said as he stuck up a finger. “You won’t be keeping the money and Ash won’t be keeping it and it will be used to save an innocent kid and they will give me the go ahead. We earn enough to pay off the debt. Okay the rest of your day is empty you can do what you want, go see a movie. The first pirates movie is still in the theater and aw damn Return of the King doesn’t come out until the holidays.”

“Return of the King?” Sam blinked. “Lord of the Rings?”

“Oh yeah right now I  gotta apologize to Koji and give him his card back, been a few days and I think he might duck out to find a Starbucks and drink it.”

“Talking like Al will help,” Sam said. “He usually calls people things like nozzle over dumbass, not that he wouldn’t use dumbass.”

“I will remember that,” Lionel said as he stepped through the door. “See you bright and early tomorrow at the Oleander grounds before the first race.” He shut the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Crossing Streams**

**_Chapter 9_ **

 

_Greenleaf 2003_

Where the hell was Lionel? Sam had been standing outside the entrance of the race tracks for nearly half an hour. He needed the young observer so he would know on who to bet on, but the first races were about to start in fifteen minutes and he didn’t know where his observer was or the location of Jason Allens was. He couldn’t just guess and depend on Tyrone’s future on it.

He looked up when a young woman in her twenties and dressed in a sleek little black dress as she walked by in four inch black heels. Her hair was in an updo and had what looked like diamonds hanging from her ears and a designer purse over her shoulder. Was she a gold digger who decided to keep to the arm of whoever was winning the big dough or was she someone who actually was a gambler herself, or maybe she just wanted to watch the horses run because she liked them?

He looked down at what he wore and felt a bit underdressed in comparison. He wore a pretty floral print blouse and black skirt and the two inch heels. He made his or rather Ashleigh’s aura hair into a braid and his makeup was on point with light colored lipstick and a smoky eye look.

Sam blinked when he saw a familiar figure slink behind the woman, completely unnoticed by her. Smoke wafted from the cigar sticking out of the corner of his mouth and his clothes were loud enough to frighten the beasts, but it wasn’t Al. Took him only a few seconds to see that it was Lionel doing his best Calavicci impression.

“Where were you?” Sam demanded when the hologram paused.

“Whoa Sam, did you see that tomato?” Lionel asked with a large grin. His voice had taken on a rough gravelly edge.  “She got legs all the way to ya-ya.”

“Lionel, seriously?” Sam paused when he realized what he had just said. “The first race is about to start and you show up late and acting like—like you are trying to keep me being me.” He paused to sigh. “I appreciate that, but I needed you here about twenty minutes ago.”

“Sorry had some issues with another storm and even with all those turbines and panels we got some power drainage. ” He held up his hand-link. “ Also had to wait for those tightwads to give the go ahead and they did although rather reluctantly. 92 percent chance that the horse named Stella the Potato is going to win the first race.” He scrunched up his face in pure disgust. “Stella the Potato? Who the hell names these poor creatures?”

That was what more than Sam needed to know. He ran to the nearest window and dropped a fifty dollar bill. “Fifty on Stella the Potato.”

“Glowing Portal for the next race,” Lionel said as he studied the screen. “I Got A Fever For More Cowbell on the third. I swear someone needs to call the SPCA one these people because those names are pure cruelty.”

Sam ignored his comments and made the bets, fifty on each race. “How many more today?”

“Nine more races,” the person behind the glass said.

“I’m on it, I’m on it,” Lionel said as he pressed the screen while it made the familiar bleeps and whirls. “Fender Bender on the fourth, Don Diego Amigo, then Rosie Palm Tree.” He snickered. “How did they get that one past the censors?”

Sam just gave him an annoyed glanced that he usually reserved for the real Al but went back to making bets and collecting the tickets, until he had a small stack of twelve tickets.

“You go find a place to sit and I’ll go and look for the coach,” Lionel said. “Damn those names what kind of nozzle comes up with names like that?” He pressed the screen of his device and vanished.

Sam pressed his lips together. Despite circumstances he was in he did feel like he was on one of his usual leaps and he felt like himself. For some reason the little plan they had cooked up had worked.

-

The first race was already completed when Sam found a place to watch and Stella the Potato did come in first. The odds were not stacked against her, meaning he wasn’t going to win the entire amount needed to square away Jason’s debt but it was a good start. He had brought the Nokia with him and held it against the side of his head.

“Woo the Gamster came through,” Lionel said as he reappeared next to Sam. “I meant Ziggy came through, that’s my girl.” He flashed a smug grin at Sam before returning to the device. “If I have to pretend to be the Admiral then you gotta pretend to be Ziggy…yes I know she is giving you a million instructions and being extra critical. You gotta deal with it.”

“Now that sounds like the Ziggy I know and built,” Sam said.  The computer with the ego the seize of Streisand’s was of course going to nitpick every little detail about pretending to be her.

“He is trying his hardest and she is making it extremely difficult for the little guy, well anyway the coach is in sector G, row ten seat D and he is setting next to this gorgeous woman and she has this ensemble on that is strapless, Sam. I don’t know how she is keeping that material on but it stretched across her cantaloupes like-“

“Al,” Sam said. “Thank you.”

“I mean she is pretty nice to look at it and they were natural. There was this one woman that was heading to the pool at the community center and she had to be deformed. The size of her ta-tas were twice the size of my head and she had a waist like a wasp and tiny backside. I’m surprised her spine didn’t snap. No way were those flotation devices were real.”

“Feel free to stop anytime.” He pressed the Nokia harder to his head.

“The guy she was with had a nice peach as well. I don’t like em flat, but that guy had something you can grab and those shoulders.”

“Now I can stop wondering what Al would be like if he went for the same gender, not that I had wondered about that. Can we focus on Jason and the races.”

“Yeah well he does use all the money you gave him but he wins about 1400 smackeroos.”

“Where did you learn to talk like him, or about his womanizing or-“

“Your Ziggy has all the original timelines secured in a special storage and she and the others share everything so that means both Blitzie and Gamron have it as well and I have talked with him  a few times when I had the chamber set to the original Project circa 2000.”

“How did you do that?”

“A few tweaks and calibrations plus the brainwaves recorded and being able to be attuned to several.”

“Just amazing.” Sam couldn’t contain his excitement. “You take what we had set up and you improved it, made things better you can leap and assist those on leaps better and there are more of you and I’m not alone. More people are leaping in to help. I cannot begin to express how this makes me feel. It’s just pure amazement.”

“Almost as amazing as what you are about to see,” Lionel pointed the cigar down at the tracks.

Sam turned to watch as one of the horses crossed the line, a half body length in front of the horse in second place.

“Glowing Portal is the first to cross followed by Starfleet Admiral, Oh My Gosh, Princess Sunset…”

Sam tuned out the rest of the names as he stood and cheered. Another race won and that was more money for Allens and Tyrone.

“We did it again.” He turned to face Lionel only to find that the hologram looked like a movie that was put on pause except he was vibrating and the only sound coming from him was hiss.

“s-s-s-Sam,” Lionel got out before he moved a few seconds and paused. “G—tta fix, the the the, ggggli” He pixelated a few times before he disappeared, leaving Sam alone once again.  


 

-

 

 

Sam did not blame Lionel for leaving him alone during the games. It wasn’t his fault there were some technical difficulties. Sam himself had lost count of how many times Al had to apologize because they were suffering some sort of glitch in the system back home, or there was a power drain or Ziggy had a few problems with trying to find his location or why he was there to do the leap. It may not have been intentional, but shorting out of the Gamma team’s imaging chamber helped Sam remember several of his past leaps.

The good news was that even without Lionel he watched all his horses come in and he won over three thousand dollars and add that up with what he had won during the poker game he only needed less than two thousand to pay off the debt. He needed to brush up on his poker skills and would have to buy a small deck of cards for that but first thing first was to grab a bite to eat and give Tyrone another tutoring lesson

 

“Wow,” Sam said after Tyrone had completed all the equations he had written out for him. “Are you sure you weren’t pretending not to know the subject when we first met?”

“I aint lying when I said it didn’t stick,” Tyrone said with his mouth set in a large grin. “You are the only one to make it stick.”

“Seeing how we are coming along how about I write some trig questions.” He paused after he wrote out a few numbers. “You are taking Trig in the fall?”

“I think so.”

“Then it we should have you prepared for the upcoming school year.” He used the book and some tips to teach the boy how to figure out the problems and with the rhythm of Tyrone’s toe tapping he was able answer some of them.

“Not as smooth as algebra,” Tyrone said after they had used up a couple of sheets of paper. “But I think I’m getting it.”

“You keep practicing, both the math and the basketball.” He was almost dancing as he left the area and hopped back into his car. “Once again I helped someone with academics. I just need to win a few poker games and bet on some more horses, not going to get into a bad habit and I’m going to need Lionel for that.” Hopefully they will have things fixed on the Gamma team end soon.

-

Luckily for Sam there were some televised poker game competitions and he watched while in his hotel room. He hoped that by watching and reacting the game with his cards it would be enough for the upcoming game tomorrow.

“You have a photographic memory,” Sam said as he rubbed his head. “You can do this. Eidetic memory to be exact…and am I recalling that information from medical training or is that from Ashleigh’s psychology degrees?” He closed his eyes and repeated the names of the different kinds of dairy cows until he had a vivid image of his parent’s farm in his head. There was even memory of him and Katie, milking two cows and she was teasing him about Lisa and he just happened to accidently aim one of the teats at her. That little action got him in trouble and was not allowed to watch TV for three days and no dessert that night which was a shame because mom had made some of her homemade chocolate pudding.

It was time for a break and he changed channels until he came across a show that involved a few high school students discussing how they were going to face off against some vampires. One of the girls was blond and she was the head vampire slayer and he was sure he heard Al talk about how Tina was a fan even before he fixed things for Al and Beth and it was his youngest daughter who was also a fan.

“Ah excellent choice,” Lionel said, causing Sam to nearly jump. “Whoa sorry, kid.”

“Just glad to see you back.” He squinted his eyes. “What do you mean, kid? I’m old enough to be your father.”

“That’s how he talks right?” Lionel said as he removed a cigar from his shirt pocket. “Now the problem was last night’s electrical storm along with some of folk in Lab building 2 were running some kind of a test and there was a big overload, burn out one of the processors in the chamber and that took me a while to locate and replace.”

“Glad you got it fixed. I’m going to need you for the next poker game and horse races.”

“So this is what this is all about.” Lionel pointed at the cards spread out across the bed. “Don’t worry, Sam, I won’t leave you hanging. So for now just relaxing?”

“Watch some TV, eat and shower, practice some more and then get a good night’s sleep,” Sam said in agreement before he turned back to the TV and pointed at it. “This was a popular show?”

“Very and the spinoff as well, but some said Whedon spread himself thin during the last season which had just ended this year, with both this, and Angel and a new show and that caused the new show to suffer and get a premature cancellation, boy aint that a wrong I’d love to make right, just go back and argue with the Fox execs and keep it going.”

“Like the first Star Trek,” Sam said. “I know they made movies with the original cast and there is the Next Generation and Deep Space Nine, but I still kind of wish there was more of the original series, especially when you realize how they pushed onto the social issues of the time. It had the first interracial kiss and it made you think, not about the science but about human nature in general.”

“This show had some great insight to human nature,” Lionel said as he gestured to the screen. “Not on the major social issues scale like Star Trek, but in metaphors about growing up. For many teenagers, including yours truly when I was in school, High School was hell and he shows the struggle in form of the high school being placed on a gateway to hell and you have this judgmental principal who doesn’t believe in second chances and after high school they show you what it is like at college where you have to find yourself and the main character taking on responsibilities.”

“Was it rough for you because of your orientation?” Sam wasn’t sure if Lionel was gay or if he preferred both genders.

“Not a healthy place for me mentally,” Lionel said with a sigh.

“You don’t want to talk about it?”

“Up until sixth grade I thought I’d like girls and then I had a crush on this guy from baseball and then nope I’m gay and I couldn’t express myself because so many teammates would talk about how much they hated people like me and after I had turned thirteen I started to notice the girls more. I guess because they were starting to get—well you know.” He made circle motions around his chest.

“Breasts?” Sam asked.

“Yeah and I was like do I like boys or do I like girls and I did some reading and learned what bisexuality was and I figured it out but still. This movie Inside Out had just been released and that scene when the guys kissed everyone in the theater shouted ewwww and I felt like crap. They thought I was disgusting for liking guys as well and I tried to keep it to myself, but I grew frustrated and lashed out, got into fights, got into trouble and when I was at a detention center I finally admitted I was bi and oh that did not make things easier, nope.” He marched around the room. “I got that maybe being gay wasn’t a choice but bisexuals could just choose why they prefer to be and from my own family it was ‘Since you can choose then you better chose women.’” He made gestures with his fingers and turned his voice into a falsetto. “I was led to believe that bisexuality didn’t exist or also women were afraid to date me because I’d just end up cheating on them with guys. You would think I would have it easier within the gay community nope I also get that I was just confused or that I was straight passing and some guys didn’t want to date me because I might cheat on them with women. It’s like no matter what both the straights and gays think we are a bunch of sluts.” He paused in his pacing and placed three fingers against the top of his nose and thumb under his chin.

“Lionel I…” He trailed off. Sam didn’t know what he could say to him. There was no way he could truly relate to what the young observer went through, even when he had leaped into Tommy York and had to keep York’s roommate from committing suicide it wasn’t the same kind of frustration and pain that Lionel had went through.

“Not your fault,” Lionel said after he had taken a deep breath. “It actually felt a little bit good to vent it out. Things got better when I started to use the Internet to access forums and fansites. I joined some Bisexual forums and made some friends at Caltech who were more understanding: Straight, Gay, Bi, Pan and Trans we all had each others backs and they all loved anime and we went to cons and stuff it was great. I’ve dated a lot, not as often as Admiral Calavicci and this is kind of funny but my last straight girlfriend was hoping I’d also start dating a guy as well so she could have a three way.” He paused. “Well not dating anymore but we do have afriends with benefits and I should give her a call.” The corners of his mouth turned up. “She is like a perpetual motion machine, one that violates the law of thermodynamics and you should see this booty she got I mean it is so-“

“I need to cut you off right there,” Sam said. “Glad you got it out of your system and glad you feel better to being sharing but I really don’t need to know the details, Al.”

“Sam, have you ever told you the time I was able tour with a sideshow and convinced both the contortionist and sword swallower to share a hotel room with me?” Lionel altered his voice sounding more grittier and Al like. “You should of seen how she swallowed my sword.” He placed a cigar between his teeth.

“He did tell me a story just like that,” Sam said and wished he scrubbed such a memory from his mind.

“Really? Wow.”

“You also have friends at Stemcore?”

“Plenty, the whole Gamma team is like family. Koji can be a little shit sometimes but he’s pretty great and we can gossip and tell dirty jokes to each other in Japanese and no one else knows.” He paused and stared at his screen. “Yes Gamron, I love you as well.”

“You have another friend now.” He pointed at himself.

“Thanks, Sam.” He brushed his curls from out of his eyes.

“Glad you found a second family and glad you are here with me. You still need to work on your Calavicci impression but it is helping. I just wonder how he is doing at being you.”

-

_Aurora 1967_

Chrissy had delivered not one but two costumes even though Al didn’t immediately need them and decided to store it in his own little onsite  apartment. It had a small kitchen complete with stovetop and oven and a slender fridge that right now only contained a half filled container of mustard, a few sodas and some stale candy bars. There was one bed, a love seat, a single dinette, bathroom and small closet. There was a TV that didn’t get much use. He didn’t use the place often, only during a few times when he was too exhausted to drive home, or when Beth did a few surprise visits and they needed to sneak away to play nurse and patient.

Al had checked on both Katie and Ashleigh on Sunday and Monday. Katie was holding up and quite chatty with both him and Verbena although she did have a few polite yet negative comments about some of the meals from the cafeteria. Al couldn’t blame her.

When Ash had privacy and usually in Katie’s room they talked about her life. He had Ziggy play music from the nearest top 40 station for and she danced.  The two talked and Al admired the posters of The Who and the Doors and the Beatles on the walls along with few framed photos from fashion magazines. Al had to get a closer look and read the photo credit as belong to Karl Granson. The rest of the room was typical for a teenage girl in 67. She had a nightstand with a few knickknacks, and the recent issue of _Seventeen_. There was a vanity with makeup pallets and jewelry boxes, a brush and a few more magazines. One table in the corner with a record player and records underneath and in the other corner a desk that had a sewing machine, dozens of thread spools and bobbins, pin cushions, scraps of cloths, sketchpad and a few sewing books.

After school on Monday Ashleigh was again at the theater making minor adjustments and she had a good long conversation with Linda where they shared jokes and practiced dance moves and ended with a hug when Linda had to leave.

She stayed Tuesday after school and while she sat on the bleachers to watch Benny and his team mates pass the pig skin around he had decided to visit her while in one of the costumes. It wasn’t difficult to wear or make. He already owned the black tuxedo and he just needed the cape and the top hat. Chrissy found the cane somewhere in Al’s closet and made him the mask. He felt a little snazzy in the ensemble and didn’t look to ridiculous in the mirror.

“Woo to the freaking hoo!” Ash cried out as she stood up and clapped. “That’s my Benny.”

“Is now a good time to talk?” Al asked.

She took one look at him and stared at him for a few seconds with a quizzical expression before she burst out laughing. Well he knew she wasn’t expecting it, but still it wasn’t that ridiculous of an outfit.

“What is so funny?” Someone next to her, asked.

“I just saw some squirrels doing something silly,” Ash covered. “I’ll be back.” She ran down the bleachers and found a place to stand underneath them.  She waited until Al approached her before she pointed her finger at him. “What is that?”

“Me trying to be like your observer,” Al explained.

“Okay, sorry, but that character is too easy for him. It was one of the first characters he cosplayed, him and Goku, but thanks for trying. He usually doesn’t try to dress up costume either when he has Observer duties, not all the time.” She placed her hands on her hips as she looked him up and down. “I am pretty sure I’m going to know who I am since I know this character and it is pretty well done.”

“You generation Y kids are strange,” Al said as he pulled out the hand link.

“Technically I am the very end of Generation X and Gen Y are now called Millennials, but that is not important. We got a small issue.”

“What kind of issue?” Al said, crap this was one of the things that was going to lead up to Linda’s death.

“The Tomcats retaliated against the Blackhawks, I think I failed.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Crossing the Streams**

**Chapter 10**

 

“First of all you didn’t fail. Linda is still alive.” Al asked and wondered why he wasn’t informed about that subject.? Granted Gooshie only knows what that overgrown bucket of bolts told him, but still Al should have been informed of what happened. “What kind of problem are we talking about?”

“Just learned in first period that some of my esteemed classmates went to Aurora West early this morning and set off a stink bomb in their auditorium,” Ashleigh said as she folded her arms. “Why didn’t Ziggy come up with that?”

“That’s exactly what I want to know,” Al answered as he asked the computer with an oversized ego why that hadn’t come up and all he got from her was that the information wasn’t available. “What you mean that information wasn’t available? Gooshie is she in one of her moods again?” He lowered the device and muttered a few swears in Italian.

“There were some students doing after school studying in one of the chemistry buildings yesterday. I bet they made the bomb or were roped into it.” She narrowed her eyes as she brushed her fingers across her brows. “I hate when people misuse their knowledge of science like that in such a juvenile way, Al. I never build bombs or played pranks like that.”

“I’m pretty sure Sam didn’t either.” Oh crap not again. “Which is who you are not and you also got excellent grades in school, but you liked to write stories and poems and essays and you were a double major at Stanford. Think of the people who you work with like Lionel, and Koji and Isaiah.”

“Isaiah Kramer.” A wistful smile crossed her face. “He was one of my best interns at Starbright and he was so nervous and his hands were always shaking.”

“We all know him,” Al said and had to steer her back to being Ash.

“The others were a little bit cruel to him, Al, and called him Dizzy Izzy, but I encouraged him to not to listen to them, to focus on his mind and his heart and he excelled. He blew everyone out of the water with how brilliant he was.”

“He just transferred over to Intellegex.” He missed the guy, he truly did. He constantly bounced theories along with Donna  and Sammie Jo, back at Starbright he was one of the only few who thought Al could recover and become sober. “He built the second Quantum Leap Generator and over ten years from now he’s going to end up in South Dakota and build a third with the Gamma team and one of the team members is a psychologist by the name of Doctor Ashleigh Mallory.” He pointed at her. “You are her.”

“He shared in my dream.”

“Sam’s dream.” Damn it what was it going to take? Should he start singing again? “Think about your childhood with the woods and the creek behind the houses and I bet you had a bicycle with shiny streamers on the handlebars and a little white basket with flowers.” He tried to remember what things his daughters were once into. “You wanted to hold up a sword and shout ‘for the honor of Grayskull’ and wanted to adopt all those Pound Puppies and brushed the manes of My Little Pony. Did you have Lite Brite, or a Easy Bake Oven? Were you into video games?”

“They didn’t have those when I was a kid except for the Easy Bake and my sister had one of those.”

“You are a girl, or were a girl and you have two little girls back home. Sweetheart, please remember. I won’t let you lose you.”

“We don’t have time for this nonsense, Al. We have to stop these schools from fighting so I can leap on out of here.”

“One of your daughter’s, Madison’s favorite movie is The Greatest Showman. Tell me what it is about.” He had a feeling it would be about P.T Barnum with a title like that and he had enjoyed The Greatest Show on Earth. He could even remember the girl he was with when he went to theater to see it, but now it was not the time for him to remember. He had to help her remember. “Were there songs? What is her favorite song from the movie?” He remembered how he thought he was going to crazy when his eldest daughter, Trudy kept on singing all the songs from Xanadu. She was obsessed with it.

“Madison,” she blinked. “It was the Impossible Dream.” She smacked the side of her head. “No Impossible Dreams. No, uh impossible dreams keeping me awake. I think of what the world could be, a vision of my fantasy. A million dreams is all it’s going to take.” She smiled. “That’s the one.”

“Jeeze that was close.”

“But the Impossible Dream is familiar.” She snapped her fingers. “I can play it on Esteban and I did play it while in the pit for the school production of _Man of La Mancha_ during my junior year.”

“At least I helped you remember something else from your past.”

“Started to think of chemistry and I slipped.” She rubbed her head. “And Isaiah Kramer has been in all of our lives. He really looked up to Doctor Beckett and was always talking about him.”

“Probably why he built two other Quantum Leap Accelerator,” Al said. “That kid is determined to bring him home.”

“Even when he was not in his best health he was going to leap in.” She shook her head and stopped before her eyes widened and a new smile formed. “I remember it, Al. Gamma team’s first leap. He was supposed to go in and everything was set up but he wasn’t looking too good, so pale and red eyed and was stumbling around. Koji was calling everyone and we thought he was drunk at first, but when I grabbed his hand it was warm and I placed my hand on his forehead he was burning.”

“You wouldn’t let him leap while sick with the flu.” He stared at her when he realized what she had done. “You jumped in instead. You sacrificed yourself to keep him safe. Of all the harebrained things to do.” It was beyond stupid, and it was very risky and it was something Sam would of done.

“The accelerator was turned on and Koji and a few others were struggling to keep Isaiah back and if no one entered the accelerator—we were unsure of what happened but I couldn’t risk it.”

“That was your first leap. You remembered your first leap.”

“Yes another puzzle piece of me.” She did a little dance. “Now I just have to hope they don’t try to get back at us.” She pointed at Al. “They probably are and I still have to keep talking to people to convince them to wait until the rematch game.”

“You are good at talking and listening. I seen you and Benny in action. That is what psychologists do…or is that psychiatrists?”

 “Both and—Al I remembered more from my first Leap. Brenda Atwood was her name and I kept her from committing suicide in 86 and I even exposed her bully as the one trying to force her to kill herself.”

“That’s my girl. I don’t know how many Leaps you have gone on before, but talking with you and seeing you in action and hearing about it from Lionel I know. I feel they were all successes.”

“Hey, Katie what is going on down there?” A girl called from the top of the bleachers.

“Just felt a little woozy.” Ash looked back up through the slots. “I’m better now and hey there are a lot of pennies down here, and even a couple of nickels. I’ll be back up.”

-

_Greenleaf 2003_

Tuesday had meant more tutoring and another few rounds of poker. Lionel was ready to assist Sam in the game, or rather help him cheat but then again it was for a good cause. There were a few back at the Gamma team who were a little miffed on how they were using the Marty Mcfly playbook on getting the money for the debt but his fellow observer, Juanita who also worked for the legal team, was able to convince them it was for the mission and add to the fact that Sam wasn’t going to be able to keep the money anyway they were able to shut up about it.

With that out of the way he was able to trot on over to the imaging chamber, but first he checked himself out. He was wearing a few random things he found at a thrift store, bright electric blue pants with a touristy Hawaiian shirt, goofy wraparound sunglasses and pins on his shirt that also resembled sunglasses. There were a couple of cigars in his pocket. Yep he was a walking fashion disaster.

“You look awful,” Koji said from where he stood from the main console and gave him a thumbs up before he returned his hands to the cool black surface and caused a holographic image of several dates and scenarios to project into the air.

“Thank you, _baka_.” He whispered the last part before he punched in the code, pressed his thumb against the scanner and swiped his ID and entered the chamber. It lit up a bit with a bright green glow before it shifted to the backroom of the bar and three people were there. Muldoon and Coach Jason were once again huddled together and in the corner with their backs facing everyone, even though today it was only the foot soldier, Charles, that was at the table, setting things up. Sam had yet to knock on the door and the other guy, Willie that caused formed bile to reach the back of Lionel’s mouth, wasn’t there yet.

“Now that is not the money we discussed, son,” Muldoon said as he brought the end of his cigar to his lighter. “Not even a quarter amount.”

“Its 1500 dollars,” Allens said as he handed up the folded wads of Benjamins. “I’ll have the rest on Thursday.”

“You are going to tell me I will have my other four thousand by then?”

“You son of a bitch,” Lionel gasped as he glared at the old man. “I saw him slip you three hundred last Sunday. That should be…” He trailed off to count the amount in his head. “Only three thousand and two hundred to go.”

“No,” Allens gasped. “I already paid back more than I borrowed.”

“Yes but it’s like a credit card and if you don’t pay the minimal amount the interest charges are extra and the charges keep going up if you miss payment. You do understand.”

“Then let me keep on making payments.”

“At least until an investigation into your office,” Lionel said as he read a few pages off of the screen of his hand-link. Sam made an anonymous call that morning and in a few weeks from now he will be investigated by the IRS.

“There is an ultimate deadline,” the old fat bastard said. “If you don’t pay then there will be consequences.” He held up a sausage finger. “Dire consequences.”

“Leave him alone,” Jason growled. “Kill me instead.”

“Oh no I don’t plan to have any blood on my hands, but it would be a shame if something happened to those legs of his.” He pulled out this cigar and blew out a large puff of smoke

“If I were really here right now I’d kill you myself,” Lionel said in a low tone. Damn it, where was Sam? He should have knocked by now.

Allen’s face turned bright pink as he grabbed the older man by the collar and shoved him against the wall with a thud.

“You lay one hand on Tyrone and I will kill you myself.”

“Sir,” the little stooge was on his way over to them when there was a knock at the door.

“Never mind me, answer the door,” Muldoon answered.

The door opened a crack and a muffled word was said before Sam waltzed in dressed in the shortest pair of denim shorts Ash had packed, her only pair of heels, midriff revealing tube top and one of those bright colored button down blouses that he had tied right against the bottom of the tube top. Violet shadow on eyes and bright red lipstick on lips completed the look. On Ash it would of looked stunning and would reveal ample cleavage, but since it was Sam Beckett wearing that he looked ridiculous although he was showing off those well-toned arms and those legs. Damn nobody warned him the quantum physicist had a sexy swimmers build.

“No.” Lionel smacked the side of his head. “Do not crush on him. He’s old enough to be your father and he is your friend.” Sam was also married and as far as he knew straight as an arrow. There were plenty out there for dating. He would check his Tinder account later, right now he had a job to do.

“Hello gentlemen,” Sam said in a sultry tone. “I hope I’m not late.”

“Well, well, well if it ain’t Ms. Beckett,” Kentucky Fried Jackass greeted in a cheery tone. “You are looking mighty beautiful today.” He walked over and held out his hand. “I think playing cards with you will be the highlight of my day.”

“And the highlight of mine,” Sam said and fluttered his eyelashes. Boy was the good doctor hamming it up today. If Ash saw the way he was playing as her she would be rolling on the ground in laughter.

“We should get started,” Muldoon said after he gave her hand a kiss.

There was another knock on the door. Oh great that had to be that weasel from last time.

Charles opened the door by a crack and whispered. “You are late.”

“Sorry, had to lie to my wife,” Willie said as he headed to his seat, making sure to walk behind Sam and stare at his behind, or rather Ash’s behind.

“After this I am going to have a nice cold shower,” Lionel gagged out. “I gotta least pop in a peppermint cause all I’m tasting is bile right now.”

“I know the feeling,” Sam whispered to him. “I want to apologize to your friend for how I’m using her aura like this.”

“You say something, sugar?” Sleazoid asked.

“I just want to apologize for how I’m going to beat you all today,” Sam recovered before he took his seat.

The cards were dealed out and money was put down. There were no plastic chips just cash just like last time and Lionel walked around, looking at everyone’s cards and reading his hand link. He told Sam which cards to play, that is if Sam didn’t already know what to do. The guy already had a decent grasp on the game and could do well on his own this time, however with an innocent on the line he needed an edge and Lionel was that edge.

“Okay both Jason and the stooge are about to fold,” Lionel said. “Or they should fold. Extra Greasy fried chicken has a full house and you got a four of a kind so that beats him.” He walked over to the weasel. “Just has a straight. You can win this one, Sam.”

“I’m out,” the stooge said and set down his cards.

“So am I,” Jason with a sigh.

“What is in your hand, Ms. Beckett?” Muldoon asked.

“Four of a kind.” Sam showed his cards.

“Well that just beats my hand.”

“But not mine,” Willie set out his straight flush.

“Now wait one freaking minute,” Lionel gasped. “He did not have that hand.” He looked towards Sam. “He didn’t, make no mistake, that wasn’t what he had.”

“I believe you,” Sam said as he stared at Lionel before his eyes glanced over the rest of the room. “had won this time.” Whew! That was a good save.

“We are just getting started,” Muldoon had said.

They played as before with Lionel making a few suggestions as needed while he glanced at the other hands. Sam had a good one, but Jason had the best one that round and both the colonel and his jackal had folded.

“This guy should of folded,” Lionel said as he stood behind the creep. “Jason can win this one just play your hand.” He stared at the cards of the man.

“I have a couple of pairs,” Sam said as he set his cards down.

“Three of a kind,” Jason said with a smile as he played it. As soon as he had set the cards down the sleaze shifted his hands around and new cards appeared in his hand, while others were shoved in his sleeve.

“Oh I knew  it!” Lionel shouted. “He cheated. I knew it.” He pointed at Willie. “Cheater!”

“Flush wins this time.”

“Interesting how you wait until everyone has played before you show your hand,” Sam said. “And it is always the next better hand up than the best hand being played.”

“Someone has the sour grapes,” Willie said. There was a slight bit of nervousness in his voice. “Just upset your luck has run out, huh.”

“I am also wondering while you have a stiff rectangular bulge in your right sleeve,” Sam added.

“My smokes.” He reached up his sleeve and pulled out a package of Marlboro.

“That’s a fake pack.” Lionel pointed at it.

“Then may I have a cigarette?” Sam asked.

“With the prices these days?” He snorted. “Get your own.”

“Give the little lady, a cigarette,” Muldoon said in a low tone and the ears of the weasel turned seashell pink.

Sam bolted to his feet and grabbed the pack from his hand. “These are not cigarettes.” He reached into the pack and pulled out a few cards. “He’s been hiding cards.” He slid them across the table and noticed a set of five underneath it and picked it up. All five cards were stuck together like a fan shaped shield. “And this was how he concealed everything.”

“Looks like has some more tricks up his other sleeve,” Charles said as he pulled out a couple more cards from Willie’s other sleeve.

“It’s a joke guys.” Willie’s voice came out in a weak chuckle. “I just wanted to test your skills of perception and of course the only woman in the group figures it out.”

“Yeah yeah a social experiment,” Lionel said with shake of his head.

“I want you to do two things,” Muldoon said slowly, his voice heavy with ice. “You are going to reach into your pockets and fish out that money you didn’t win and then you are going to leave and never come back.”

“Fine I’ll leave,” the sleaze said as he dropped a brick of money onto the table. “But this is gonna be your last game here.” He flipped them all the birds on his way out and slammed the door behind him

“He’s going to call the cops,” Lionel said as he read up on the information that Gamron gave him. “Grady’s gets closed down, but reopens in a few months, but inspectors are constantly watching them like hawks

“Damn it,” Sam said under breath and Lionel agreed. “I guess that’s it then.”

“For now,” the Charles said as he divided up the brick and handed one half over to Sam and the other half to Jason.

“We could always set up at one of our places,” Jason suggested.

“Perhaps that would be for the best.”  Muldoon shook his head. “Damn shame. I like this place.”

“Swizzle Stick aint going to get off that easy,” Lionel said as he continued to read the golden glowing text from Gamron. “He gets into a car accident and will be in a coma for a couple of months and I bet you my entire Ghibli collection on who caused the accident.”

“Maybe we could meet at another bar on Thursday,” Sam suggested. “Just for a few drinks and to discuss where we might play.”

“Now that is an idea that I like,” the colonel said. “Allens why don’t you stop by as well. You need to know the possible new location. There is an Irish pub not far from here, called Patrick’s Place.”

“Wait better yet how about this diner called Anderson’s,” Sam’s eyes were wide. He must have gotten some kind of idea in his super, yet confused, brain right then.

“Even better,” Muldoon said with a grin. “I love their food.”

“And you wear the evidence well,” Lionel muttered.

“Good, right now I want to go home,” Sam said before he turned on a heel and headed out the door.

-

Sam felt ill as he slid behind the wheel of the rental. He wanted to do as Lionel suggested and showered. Oh how he longed for a nice refreshing shower and use his favorite loofah to scrub off everything and when he was done draw a warm bath with a salt scrub from Bath and Body Works,  he could already smell the luscious scent of  Moonlight Path and he might light a few candles and enjoy a cup of tea or a glass of wine.

“Well that went well,” Lionel appeared in the passenger side, sarcasm clung to every word.

“Do I like bubble baths?” Sam asked as he stared at Ashleigh’s face reflecting in the rearview mirror looking as worried as he had felt.

“You are worried you are thinking more like her?” Lionel asked. “You probably prefer showers and you want some old spice scented soap.”

“That man is disgusting. Why do I have to keep humoring him?”

“The guy is a fossil. He won’t last long and no really he won’t because this upcoming Thanksgiving of 03 while he pours gravy on his second helping of spuds he’s gonna keel over from a coronary.”

“Morbid much?” Sam asked and blinked. He didn’t talk like that. “Even if he is going to die soon I shouldn’t let him touch me or look at me like his next meal. He is so gross and why haven’t things changed? I was a woman during the 60’s and they treated me the same, Leo. This is supposed to be the future, what happened to feminism?”

“Still around and it is around in 2019. I said that guy was a fossil. He is gonna die at 75. He grew up in the deep south and was in his 30’s back in the sixties. He chose not to change back then and there are a lot of guys that are changing and-“

“Not enough.”

“There are good men out there. Captain Jacob Mallory is one, and so is Isaiah Kramer, and Koji, Carson and well, you Doctor Beckett.”

“I’m not Doctor Beckett.  He’s a genius, a child prodigy and he has all these degrees and a polyglot. I’m just a psychologist who can speak English and French.”

“Uh first of all you are Doctor Beckett and secondly what do you mean just a psychologist? You may be just a genius and all but she is brilliant.”

“Why are you talking like that, Leo? I mean I appreciate you defending me and the confidence boost, but Doctor Beckett is a genius and he taught Isaiah everything he knew. We have to find him and bring him home. I vowed to bring him home.” He thumped his wrist against the dashboard.

“What are the names of the stars in Orion?”

“Why are you asking me that?”

“Just answer the question.”

“All I know is Betelgeuse and…and Rigel, of course that should be an easy one and…Bellatrix, Mintaka, Alnilam, Alnitak, and…and Saiph.” He took a deep breath. “How do I know all that?” He raised his hand and noticed the size and shape before he looked at his arms and down his legs. “I’m a man. I’m… I’m Sam Beckett.”

“Come on, Sam,” Lionel’s voice grew more gravelly as he held up a cigar. “Don’t leave me, kid.”

“I won’t leave you, Al, I mean Lionel.” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t think I can hold out much longer.”

-


	11. Chapter 11

**Crossing Streams**

 

**Chapter 11**

 

“I feel like I’m in a complete merge,” Sam said as he clenched onto the steering wheel. “Our minds are of one. She and I are the same person.” The hand of fear gripped his heat and held on tight. It wasn’t like he was going to become a bad person, but he didn’t want to lose himself.

“I know,” Lionel said. “Since you two crossed the streams your brains got thrown together into a blender, turned into a memory smoothie and poured back into two glasses aka your skulls. I’m just keeping you from forgetting that you are Sam Beckett, doctor of quantum physics, medicine, chemistry, ancient lan-“

“Lionel,” Sam interrupted or tried to but the observer was not listening.

“Nobel laureate and artist. You can play the piano and sing, speak several different languages including dead ones, inventor of time travel-“

“Lionel.” He tried again.

“More interesting than the Dos Equis guy in fact. There is no wonder everybody looks up to you.”

“Leo!” That had to get him to stop.

“Sorry.” Lionel paused to adjust the fedora on top of his head. He did look ridiculous wearing it. “Not that Ash or me is any lesser. Can you perform a rollerblade ballet, play a rock ballad on a violin or bake blueberry cheesecake cupcakes that would knock your socks off.”

“Before this leap and once we get this situation fixed I’m going to say no, no and most likely no.” Those cupcakes did sound good and he wished he could bite into cupcake, any flavor, but a chocolate was really calling his name. He could just taste it. Smooth velvety chocolate flavor, fluffy cake and rich creamy frosting. He licked his lips at the thought. “Lionel can you find me a place that has chocolate cupcakes?”

“Sure,” Lionel said and held up his hand link. “Gamron, find me a local bakery.” He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as soon as he said that. “Hey Gamster, sorry I’m treating you like Alexa.”

“Alexa?” Sam repeated. Was there a fourth hybrid super computer that Lionel had yet to mention?

“Voice activated computer assistants. They look like speakers and you just ask it to do stuff like order food, play music or remind you of an appointment. Alexa is one of the brands.”

“Like having a Ziggy in every house.” He heard panicked chirping. “Tell Gamron I didn’t mean to scare him.”

“Not scared or worried, just doesn’t like that idea. Now let’s get your chocolate craving cured. We are going to win big tomorrow and then Thursday pay off so we can save Tyrone.”

“All part of my plan.” He started the car.

“Yeah I noticed you were getting an idea back there. So what is that super genius of a noggin brewing up?”

“Sorry no spoilers…I mean it will be a surprise.”

-

_1967 Aurora_

The scent of wood from her pencil and chalk from the dark green board at the front of the classroom along with what might be patchouli from a few of her fellow students permeated Ash’s nose as for the fourth time that week she had to go to school. She was pushing 40 and she was sitting in a high school class room with a bunch of kids half her age while they were discussing the US involvement in World War I. It was frustrating that she had to pretend to be a teenager again, not that it was horrible the first time around. Back then did have a busy after school schedule with tennis in the fall, kickboxing class and violin lessons and when she was a junior and senior she had her job at the roller rink on the weekends. At least she was still able to remember that, maybe being in a classroom again was helping with her memory error.

Not that high school was bad when she was a teenager and didn’t seem too bad here. The desks were made of wood and not attached to the chairs, although those type did exist back then and it was much better than the plastic ones she sat in with the bright orange seats and table’s that barely could fit a folder or a notebook, much less a folder, workbook, textbook and in math class a calculator, and it wasn’t because she hated history. She loved the subject. She loved learning odd and little know historical facts thanks to that show on the Travel Channel—another memory has been found.

She looked down at what she was writing. She made two lists on her paper. One was labeled as ‘This is Me.’ and the other was ‘Dr. Beckett.’ Things that popped into her head she would write down. She had written Madison’s eighth birthday party at the bowling alley, sliding down the snow covered dirt piles that were in the woods behind Penny’s house. Penny’s whole name for that matter and that one time at Stanford when the TKE raided their sorority house looking for bras and she and her sisters retaliated with water balloons. She also wrote down a few of her leaps.

Beckett’s side had details about the farm and MIT, how he had stopped Admiral Calavicci from destroying a vending machine with a hammer and the first words from the computer named Alpha, which later became Ziggy and there was a large list of his leaps: Ray the understudy in Syracuse, Rod the Bod, Nick Allen the Bogart like guy, stuntman Chad stone, Victor the trapeze artist and Billie Jean. The last one made her smile. A man knowing what she had went through, twice.

“Why didn’t they try a more peaceful resolution?” A girl asked as she raised her hand. Her dark hair was long and parted in the middle and she wore a tie dye shirt.

“Didn’t you listen?” Another student asked. He was wearing a letterman jacket. She recognized him as Benny’s friend, Jeff.  “The Germans were trying to recruit the Mexicans and they sank the _Lusitania_. It wouldn’t have been long until they attacked us. What should we have done?”

“Turned the other cheek,” a male student said. His light brown hair was almost shoulder length and he had stopped shaving. “Or try to talk with them.” His answer earned a few agreements while a few others complained about doves.

“Try and talk until they attacked us,” a female student said.

“German soldiers could have been marching down our streets and killing us,” a tall muscular student said. He was as big as a fridge and practically the same shape as one. Rick the Brick was what he was called. “And these dumb hippies would be like still trying to make peace with them. They probably would have wanted to make peace with Hitler.” As soon as the H word was mentioned the whole classroom disrupted into a cacophony of shouts, complaints and disagreement.

“And now we have reached Godwin,” Ash sighed as she propped her elbows on her desk and placed her head in her hands. She could not believe what she was seeing.

“This is what it was like back then,” the voice of Admiral Calavicci reached her ears. She turned around to see he was wearing blue jeans and a large Voltron T-shirt. “You probably wouldn’t remember anything like this.”

“Not on this level,” Ash told him. “But I am sure I have seen or remembered something similar, was it after  terrorists crashed the jets into the two towers or-“

“Wait when that happened!” Al shouted with enough force to cause the lollipop to fly out of his mouth. “What do you mean by a terrorist attack with jets and two tow—not the World Trade Center again. That nozzle with the bombs back in 93 wasn’t enough?”

“Al I’m sorry, I forgot it hadn’t happened to you yet. I tried to keep the spoilers from appearing.” Her heart was racing. “Wait, maybe I can prevent that from happening. You could send a warning and…I can’t remember the date.” She was doing horribly on this leap and letting the one person who was helping her the most down and even worse frightening him with news about one of the greatest American tragedies.

“Sweetie, don’t blame yourself. You are not used to all this Swiss cheesing and boy would I love to prevent some large events. I and Sam couldn’t save JFK, but we did save Jackie and even if I leaped back far enough I wouldn’t be able to stop Hitler and we couldn’t save those people on the Challenger or warn people about the big one in ’89. There are just some things we can’t prevent. I don’t know why, maybe it is fate or God or whatever but some things we cannot make right. You were trying to remember something from your past and it was probably Desert Storm and you were what ten or eleven?”

“I was in fifth grade and yes we did have similar discussions.”

“I don’t care what discussions you had back in the fifth grade, Miss Hollander, but right now we are discussing World War I and you are the only one talking.” Their teacher had hands on her hips and was staring at her sternly. While the rest of the classmates were staring at her in confusion “Now would you care to share your insight since you decided to keep on talking?”

“My opinion?” She scratched the side of her head. “I think you shouldn’t immediately go on the offensive.” She caught the eye of Rick. “Try to talk, try to find a compromise but also have a good defense just in case. If someone is bullying you and beating you up every day and you can try and turn the other cheek, talk to see why they are being aggressive, but even that can only go so far and why wait until they try to kill you? I would try for a nonviolent solution but as soon as they pull out a knife then the gloves come off and I think the country felt that way a hundred years ago.”

“It was a hundred years ago for you, but not for them,” Al reminded her.

“A hundred years ago?” The teacher asked. “That was 1867, not long after the civil war.

“It feels like it was a hundred years ago,” Ash tried to cover up.

“Despite that little inaccuracy at the end that was how President Wilson felt.” The teacher turned back to the board.

“Good cover,” Al told her. “And that was some good insight.”

The bell blared out and Ash grabbed her, or rather Katie’s belongings, and ran to her locker. Al was there waiting for her, His lips pressed against the stick of the new freshly unwrapped lollipop while he was consulting the hand-link.

“Any more pranks?” Al asked.

“The Gymnasium was tee-peed yesterday,” Ash reported. She didn’t have gym first period she only heard it from classmates. “And I heard some of my brilliant minds of the future or future for here decided to make an effigy of the Blackhawk mascot and hang it from a tree. I don’t know what they are going to do to us next.”

“You are about to find out.” He shook his head and held out the hand-link so she could read it.

“They are going to threaten us.” She read from the lights. “89.9 certainties they are going to send us a message.” She shoved her books inside and slammed the door shut. “And I got to stop it. You saw what it was like that classroom and we are all students of the same school. We are all Tomcats.”

“There is a difference between arguing a difference of opinion and attacking each other over a misunderstanding. Trust me I have that happened with two…no three of my past marriages in the other timeline and I wish I didn’t remember those but I do.”

“I am aware of that.”

“You know what they did?” Benny had run up to her. He was shaking and his face was crimson. “I don’t know how you knew.”

“What?”

“A little gift from the other school,” Al said as Benny grabbed her by her wrist and ran out to where the students parked their cars.

They skidded to a stop sending a few flecks of gravel flying while other students had gathered around. Every car in the parking lot was egged. Yellow slimy globs were dripping down the sides of the various vehicles, hung from the side view mirrors and stained the decals and stickers.

“What a disgusting mess,” Al complained. “That’s going to take like forever to clean and you egg houses, not cars and only on Halloween and only if the stingy butts won’t give you any candy.”

“That’s it,” Chaz shouted at the top of his lungs. He was there in front of the parking lot. “They are going down. We are going to make them pay.”

“Yeah,” several students shouted.

“Let’s kill em,” one of the football players shouted and everyone cheered, including Benny.

“Benny?” Ash asked.

“You saw what they did to my car, our cars,” Benny said as he pointed to the egg coated carnage.

“And we should all work together to clean it up,” Ash suggested. “I mean maybe not the ones who have to catch their buses but the rest of us can stay a little longer to clean it up. All Tomcats working together to help our fellow Tomcats.” She felt like she was in an episode of her daughters’ ponies cartoons, not the regular one but the alt universe where they were Technicolor humans in high school. “Let’s go Tomcats, here we go.” She clapped her hands. “A little school spirit to get things done.” A few of the more peace leaning students nodded and smiled.

“We are going to have a car wash?” Rick asked.

“Obviously we can’t go anywhere in yucky cars,” Ash pointed out.

“She’s right,” Chaz said. “We have to clean this up before we can find those jerks.”

“You are going to need vinegar,” Al instructed. “And you need to carefully remove the egg shells.”

“Ask someone to let us into the kitchen and we can get the supplies.”

They didn’t need to ask anyone. As they were about to enter the building they come across a few teachers and members of the janitorial staff had already gathered the supplies they needed for the job. They were pleasantly surprised to see that a large group of students wanted to work together to clean up the mess.

“We already reported it to the police,” one of the administrators told them. “And they will be speaking to principal Rockson first thing tomorrow.”

“He will talk to his students and they won’t listen,” Ash grumbled. “Like they will ever listen.”

“Some of you are.” The older woman placed a hand on her shoulder. “Just takes one voice to get things through.”

“A storm begins with the first drop.”

Vinegar, water and soap were mixed into mop buckets while several students gingerly picked off the shells and while some  placed them into the palms of their hands and ran over to the nearest trash can and threw them away the others let them just drop into the asphalt and dirt.

“Normally I wouldn’t like all this littering,” Al said as he pointed at where the eggshells were ending up. “But these are biodegradable. I think it might even be good for the soil.” He scrunched up his face in disgust and pointed at another piece of trash that was on the ground “But that cup over there? That’s Styrofoam, Ash. That stuff never breaks down. You might not remember it but they used to put all fast food burgers into boxes made from that crap, but now they use cardboard and everyone is recycling now and are they still doing that?”

“Yes they are.”

“Good, your generation is the one paving the way to a cleaner future.”

Once the eggshells were removed they took rags that were soaked in the vinegar and soap mix and gently rubbed it on the cars, cleaning away the golden yellow messes. They were lucky in that the attack had to be recent and it wasn’t in the middle of summer. No scorching heat to bake the eggs onto the paint.  After the first scrub job another mix was made with just soap and water to wash down the cars.

“Think fast,” a cheerful voice was heard and a wet rag was tossed into the air and struck someone’s back, soaking the top half of their shirt. A few more wet rags were being tossed and soon everyone was soaked and smiling and laughing.

“ _Cazzo Santo_ ,” Al gulped as he was staring at some of the girls. Both the hippie chicks and some of the non-hippie girls aren’t wearing any bras. You can see everything. He must have remembered he was married or who he was trying to be because he coughed and regained the slight southern twang. “Another version of me would be gawking at them or better yet that dirty old Al would be disrespecting such nice girls.” At least he didn’t try to sound like a yokel.

“I think this is one of my best ideas,” Ash said as she helped her fellow classmates gather up the cleaning supplies.

“You never run out of them,” Benny said as he placed a damp arm around her shoulders. “This is kind of fun.”

“I think everyone cooled down, temper wise.” Being that it was fall and in the state of Illinois and that the sun was getting lower caused the bumps to appear on her skin. “I know we are all pretty wet, but I could use a nice warm shower right about now.”

“I’ll take you home. Best way to dry my car.”

-

 

_Greenleaf 2003_

They have done it. Thanks to Lionel’s insight to the future they were able to win over five thousand this time. They had more than enough to pay off Allens’s debt. Sam had made hundred dollar bets instead of fifty and the odds were against a few of his horses but he had won.

Lionel was around this time to watch as the horses ran. He made the same complaints about the names as of before but this time Sam could see why. The observer loved horses and he commented on their beauty and grace throughout the day.

“You can take the boy out of Kentucky,” Sam had commented.

“I just like horses,” Lionel said as he stretched. “I’m in the mood for some sushi, or maybe a nice hibachi…maybe I rather have some Thai or a nice pho place. Damn I can’t decide.”

“Sushi sounds great,” Sam said. He was tired of fast food and wanted to sit down and have a decent steak dinner, but sushi sounded better, but he one thing he had to do first and he was going to stop by the local police department to set up his plan, hopefully they will listen.

-

Sam woke up on that Thursday feeling great. He had went to bed with a belly full of fish and rice and lulled himself to sleep while watching reruns of Frasier on television and woke up energetic, ready for the new day. He had a simple breakfast of eggs, sausage and English muffin with butter, honey and strawberry jelly and he had the lesson plan already for Tyrone. He would meet with the kid at his apartment and drive him to the park.

“Good morning,” Lionel had greeted wearing a black shirt with bright colored squiggles, red pants and a leopard print tie. “Ready to complete this leap?”

“I’ve been ready for a whole week,” Sam answered. As soon as he paid off the loan hoped he would leap to his next life and no, he was going to jump to where Lionel was in 2019 and then figure out how to get Ashleigh back.

He was about to pull his rental into a parking spot when had noticed Lionel was frantically waving his arms around in the middle of the lot.

“Sam, you gotta hurry. These gorillas are here and they got baseball bats and they are chasing after Tyrone.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Crossing Streams**

**_Chapter 12_ **

 

Sam was grateful that Tyrone was fast as he was and was able to put some distance between himself and the two walking mountains that were after him. He himself was beating the concrete with his footsteps as he raced after the two, adrenalin level soaring to a new high and teeth clenched. As soon as he closed on the slower of the two he jumped and did a low kick, knocking the thug onto his backside.

“The hell?” The man glared up at Sam, strong lantern chin and olive undertone to the skin with dark hair.

Sam answered with another kick this time to the face, not quite enough to knock him out but enough to break his nose and split his lip.

“Sam, look out behind you!” Lionel shouted.

Sam turned around as the other of the two, shaved head ,pointy chin and beady green eyes bared down on top of him. He blocked his attacker with another swift kick and an upper punch followed by a kick. The same moves daddy taught him.

“Where da fuck did this psycho chick come from?” The bald one asked before he aimed his fists at Sam

Sam ducked and did another roundhouse kick followed by a few more punches and kicks. One strike to the chest caused the goon to bend over and he gave him a good blow with enough force to knock him out.

“The other guy.” Lionel was frantic as he pointed to the first guy Sam had fought. “The other guy.”

A young male scream cracked through the air as Tyrone flew through the air, his curled fist struck the side of the rock like head. It was enough for the goon to fall.

Sam took a few deep breaths. “Thanks.” He was not expecting the kid to help out.

“Damn, Ms. Beckett. I didn’t know you could do that,” Tyrone said as wiped some sweat from his brow with his right hand. His left hand was crooked in a claw like form, half way between fist and relaxed.

“My dad taught me some self-defense courses and signed me up for kick boxing when I was in the seventh grade.” Sam rose to his feet. “Told me there were a lot of nasty guys out there and girls like me needed to defend ourselves.”

“Um,” Lionel said as he bit his lower lip. “Mr. Sinclair taught Ash how to kick box, now those martial arts are all you but you are starting to drift. Think about all those cramming sessions you did at M.I.T.”

“It came in handy right now,” Tyrone said, blood was now dripping from his left hand and Sam just now noticed the split knuckles. “What about them.” He gestured to the sleeping beauties with his foot.

“I need you to get into my car right now.” It wasn’t safe for the kid. “I’m taking you to the police.”

“But,”

“I’ll take you there, tell them what had happened and I’ll share my side.”  It was time to put his plan to action and no more waiting around.

“What is your real last name?” Lionel asked as they hurried back to the rental.

“Beckett,” Sam said. “Doctor Samuel Beckett.”

“Who is that?” Tyrone asked as Sam opened the door for him. “Your father?”

“Yes my father. He was gifted and grew up on a dairy farm in Indiana,” Sam explained before he hopped in behind the wheel. “He would want me to take care of your hand. I’ll take you to a clinic after I know you will be safe.”

“Sorry for the spontaneous questions,” Lionel said. “But I have to make certain you know who you are.” He pressed a button imitating the sound of Al’s hand-link. The heat shimmer outline of the door opened and he stepped through.

Sam silently thanked him before he tore out of that parking lot and towards the same station he had visited yesterday.

-

_Stallions Gate, New Mexico, 2000_

 

Damn that tall black wig was itching like crazy.  He couldn’t believe he was going to wear it this time along with a pair of deep blue pajamas, a white catchers chest plate and golden shoulder pads that looked like he could poke someone’s eye out if he turned too fast. He had hoped that goofball, Lionel, really didn’t wear such getup when he was on the job as an observer but more importantly he hoped nobody on the Project was going to give him a hard time for wearing it.

“Of all the cockamamie ideas,” Al grumbled as me made his way to his onsite quarters. He needed to smoke. The candy was a nice treat, but it wasn’t cutting it for him. He needed to feel a cigar between his teeth, his lips brushing against the outer cover and watch as the smoke wafted from the end. Yep he needed a smoking break.

The kid was doing a decent job for this leap. The car wash idea was a great idea and Al found himself humming the Rose Royce song as Ash and the teens cleaned the egg off the cars. Everybody was smiling and laughing and having a good time and since she was heading to Katie’s home to shower and change he had time to change into one of those anime costumes and light one of his stogies for a quick fix. First things first he was going to take off that troll doll hair.

“Are you allowed to smoke on the premises, Admiral?” The young voice with a hint of a southern accent was heard behind Al as soon as he lit up. Damn why didn’t the door to their more advanced chamber make any sound?

Al yanked the cigar out of his mouth and coughed. “Why are you here this time? Is something wrong with Sam? Has he completely forgotten who he is? It was supposed to be your job to keep him as him.”

“First of all Doctor Beckett knows who he is,” Lionel answered in a slight annoyed tone. “Secondly he just kicked some ass, literally and is busy taking the kid we are in charge of protecting to the police and finally you are actually rocking that cosplay, although I never imagined Vegeta with a cigar before.”

“Don’t get used to it, kid cause this is the last time and I mean the last time I going to wear this clown suit.”

“This might be the last time we interact as well,” Lionel said as he removed a sucker from his pocket. “Are you sure you are not going to save it for Halloween? I’m going to wear this as a costume.”

“Ha ha.” He was certainly not going to miss the wiseass comments from this joker. “Are you here to give me a hard time or are you here with something important.”

“I have a feeling our leap is going to end soon, basically one more thing to do and then check out of the hotel, return the rental and blue lightening and sparkles and woosh.”

“Is he going to leap to fix another wrong?” Al asked. “Or is he going to end up in our future.” He pointed at him. “Your present.”

“We will have the Failsafe activated and that means he will be coming back to the Gamma team, but with the information the original Project Quantum Leap had sent us we will adjust the accelerator to immersion leaping and send him to whenever Ash is and hopefully the will switch back.”

“Hopefully?” Al repeated. He needed to rely on more than just a mere hopefully.

“Just like last time when you leaped and he was the Observer.”

“Don’t remind me.” He placed his hand over his eyes. The one time that he had leaped and back into the 40’s. Al had the one job and he failed by getting knocked unconscious and had to rely on Sam to bail his ass out. His friend was forced to give up on being home again, being with Donna because he couldn’t hack it as a Leaper.

“I have to go meet with Sam to make sure this goes through,” Lionel said. “Good luck.”

“Thanks, kid I’m going to need it. We’re all going to-“ He looked up and he was gone. “Somebody has to put a bell around his neck.”

-

Lionel wasn’t certain what the plan was but considering it came from the mind of Doctor Sam Beckett he had a feeling it was going to succeed. All he knew was that he had to be at Anson’s diner and look out for Colonel Jackass. He was able to easily find him along with is little lapdog and Allens at a booth in the corner. The older man looked smug and Allens had red rimmed eyes, eyes that were holding back tears and the third man’s expression was at an impasse.

“I tried to warn you, son I did,” Muldoon said after he took a sip from his tall glass of iced tea. “But you refused to come through on your end.”

“He was innocent,” Allens said. “Why not just attack me?”

“If I kill you then I’m never going to get my money.” He paused to smile. “I know you’re a coach but you have to at least have some form of a brain.”

“And you have no heart.”

“He has a heart,” Lionel said. “A small black heart that is slowly hardening from all that cholesterol that is in his body.” He looked up at the entrance when he heard a jingle and saw Sam entering the place. He waved around until he had caught his friend’s attention and pointed at the booth.

“Well look who is here,” Muldoon said as he stood up. “What a pleasure it is to see you again.”

“Pleasure is all mine,” Sam said as he sat down on the other side and next to Allens. “Have we started to talk about where are going to meet?”

“Haven’t mentioned that yet,” the colonel answered as the waitress approached their table. She handed Sam a menu. “Sorry sugar but we need more time to order.”

“I’ll start with an iced tea,” Sam said before he opened the menu.

“I’ll be back shortly,” the waitress said.

“Don’t know about the rest of y’all but I think I’ll have the royal burger.” The old man said after he folded up his menu.

“The club sandwich looks good,” Charles said.

“It is good,” Sam told him and met Lionel’s gaze. “I had it before, but I am feeling a bit adventurous and might give the Reuben a try.”

“I lost my appetite,” the coach croaked out.

“Is something wrong?” Sam asked.

“Don’t want to talk about it.” He buried his face in his hands.

“Sam, they think those goons you took out beat up Tyrone,” Lionel said.

Sam nodded. “Sorry about being a little late, but time got the better of me. We had a great time tutoring, Tyrone and I, and wants me to give this to you.” He handed an envelope to the coach. That had to contain all the money Sam had won.

Oh that did it. The coach sat back up and the other men frowned and eyebrows turned up.

“You had a session with Tyrone?” Jason asked.

“It was wonderful. I don’t think he is going to need me much longer.” He spoke in great enthusiasm. He didn’t see the sour looks on Muldoon and his flunky. “You should be proud of him.”

“I am,” Jason said. Color had returned to his face and all the weight that was on his shoulders had deflated.

“Keep pushing.” Lionel love to watch the old windbag squirm.

“But I think that is enough about my work,” Sam said and ignored the disappointed glance that Lionel had sent his way. “What about the games?”

“I uh, uh think we should order our food first.” Muldoon raised a finger and looked around for the waitress. He didn’t have to wait long before she came back and set Sam’s tea down and took everyone’s orders.

“Got a good feeling he is going to excuse himself to make a call,” Lionel said after the waitress left. “So if you got an idea-“

“I need to visit the little girl’s room.”

“That’s your plan?”

“I just need to fresh up a bit.” Sam rose to his feet and gave Lionel a wink. “Tyrone and I did play a quick game.” He walked at a quick pace to the ladies room.

“Sam!” Lionel held out his hands in defeat before he pulled out the hand link. “Koji center me on Sam.” The dining area disappeared and he was in the ladies room with Sam looking quite proud of himself and with his back leaning against the counter. “The hell, man?”

“They are talking about what had happened earlier,” Sam said, mouth turned up into a smug grin. “And they wouldn’t be talking if I was there.”

“Yeah, but.” He pointed with both arms at the door. “How is this going to help?”

“Didn’t notice the recorder I planted, nor the undercover cops in booth next to theirs and the waitress.” He stepped away from the counter. “When I made my anonymous call to the IRS about his loan I also called the local cops and they have been suspicious for a while. Yesterday after you went to your hibachi I talked with them again and told them about the upcoming meeting at Anson’s and while they bandaged up the cuts on Tyrone’s hand I informed them about the hired thugs. They sent some of their men and women to the apartments, notified Tyrone’s mother and went full swing with the operation. Oh and they are not getting a single penny of what I won.” He held up a finger. “That is going to help out Jason with the suggestion he use it to help Tyrone.”

“Oh that is brilliant,” Lionel said. Why the hell was he doubting the doctor? “I should have known you had it all figured out. You are a professional at Leaping, oh but those tightwads in accounting are going to lose their shit when they find out what you did, and you know what I don’t care. I only now know of your idea and they can’t punish and those in charge nineteen years ago have no idea what you are doing now.”

“Are you going to get in trouble?”

“I’ll tell the truth. I’ll tell them I didn’t know your intention until the last second. Do you think we should head back?”

“Just a few things first.” Sam brushed his hair a few times and applied some lipstick.

-

Sam had noticed the little lackey was hurrying back to the booth and slowed his pace so he wouldn’t notice his return. He did however slink up from behind where the two men were seated and could hear some of their discussion.

“Those morons got themselves arrested,” Charles said. “They didn’t get the job done.”

“We’ll call that Tuloni and ask if he can spare a few more,” the colonel answered.

Sam took a few steps back from them. “Sorry about that, guys.”  He slipped back into his seat, carefully moving his napkin and recorder back into his lap. He noticed Lionel was looking up some information.

“Take as much time as you need my dear,” the colonel’s tone went a complete 180 from cold an stern to saturated with honey. “Food hasn’t arrived yet.”

“I was watching this poker match on TV last night,” Charles said while Sam took a sip from his tea. “They had that guy from Seinfeld on.”

“Jerry?” Sam asked while he tapped his foot twice. He was only half paying attention to the others as they had their conversation. He had to signal the undercover officers and discreetly pass off the tape recorder.

“No the short annoying guy. I can’t remember his real name but it—George.” He snapped his fingers. “It was that George guy.”

“Did he win?” Muldoon asked as Sam handed the tape behind his back and felt another hand grab it.

“Only a few hands, but those were some great games, boy would I love to play poker with guys from my favorite shows.”

There was movement from behind the booth and Sam noticed one of the undercover cops got up and headed towards the bathrooms.

“David Boreanez,” Lionel said. “Say you would love to play with him.”

“I’d love to play with David Boreanze,” Sam said and searched Lionel for any clues.

“Hot vampire from _Angel_.”

“He’s that handsome vampire from _Angel_.”

“If we are talking about TV crushes then Heather Locklear,” the short man said “Whoo what I’d like to do to her.”

“You and me both,” Muldoon chuckled

The conversation continued about card games, attractive celebrities and favorite tv shows for a few more minutes until a small group of people walked up to the table.  “Can I help you all with something?” Muldoon asked

“Are you Gerald Muldoon of Muldoon Loans?” One of them asked.

“That would be-“ He didn’t finish when badges were flashed. “Now what is going on?”

“You have the right to remain silent.”

Sam sat back and watched as the two men were handcuffed and hauled away and when they were questioned one of the cops played back the tape.

“I thought you said he was taken care of,” the older man’s voice was heard.

“I sent those guys to the kid’s place. His legs should be shattered in several places by now.”

“Apparently they are not. I have to make my point clear and I have to be sincere. I can’t be going around making promises I can’t keep.”

“Instead of keeling over during Thanksgiving he is going to die over in a jail cell and his business is closed down,” Lionel said as the two had their rights read to them. “That Tuloni name from earlier belongs to mobster from the city and he hires out his goons, but he refuses to hire them out to the yes man anymore. It may have violated some code of honor. Allens doesn’t get into any further money related problems in the future and Tyrone wins a scholarship to NYU and gets his doctorate in Zoology.” He paused to give a thumbs up. “Just need to check out and return the car.”

Sam smiled at the thought of another leap completed. “I think I’m going to have that sandwich to go.”

-

_Aurora 1967_

Damn it! Nothing has changed. Al glared at the twinkling lights on his handlink as the damn statistics was the same. He had to go find Ash and inform her. He stepped through the imaging door and found himself in Katie’s bedroom. Ash was seated on the edge of the four post bed and reading a magazine.

“Sorry, kid we got a big problem. There is still going to be a fight at the park.”

“I know,” she answered. “I called Benny so he could drive me there, but he wasn’t home.”

“Are there any cars here that you can borrow?” Al asked. It wasn’t going to do them any good if they were stranded.

“No but it was Judy who told me where Benny went to and I asked if she could give me a li-“The doorbell rang. “And that would be her.” She bolted out of the room.

A followed after her and watched as she slid into the passenger seat of a car before it took off. “Gooshie, have Ziggy center me on the park.” The image around him was replaced with an open area of grass and trees, a playground not far away and a group of students in marching band gear and practicing on their instruments. Aurora West Blackhawks was written on the large drum. Linda was amongst them, wearing the same red and black uniform and performing on her trumpet.

“Why are they practicing here and not at their school?” Al asked as he studied the kids. Everything seemed pretty calm so far. There was still plenty time. “Keep working at it, by the sounds you guys are playing you need all the practice you are going to need.” He turned around and saw several people in the distance, several pissed off teen age people as they were heading towards Al’s direction. “Oh Cheese sticks.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Crossing the Streams**

**Chapter 13**

 

Al couldn’t move. He had felt his legs turn into rocks while he clenched onto the hand-link in his left hand and stared at the approaching mob. There were at least fifty students from Aurora East heading towards the direction of the marching band. Their faces hardened into pure hatred with jaws clenched. A few were talking amongst themselves. Chaz was at the lead with his expensive looking clothes switched out for faded jeans and a grubby wrinkled shirt. The kid was looking to get dirty.

“This is a disaster,” Al gulped and wished he had a cigar in his mouth. “This is going to be ugly, full out brawl.” He glanced over to where the band was still practicing, not a single one of those kids knew what was going on. “Come on and take a break, look over this way.” He gestured to the students from the other school. “You see them? No of course you don’t you are too busy playing to even notice.” His grip on his hand-link grew even tighter. “Gooshie, center me on Ash.”

Al reappeared as a car pulled up to park and the hood passed through him. He stared down at the metal surface surrounding him before he looked up to see who was driving. To his relief it was Judy and both she and Ash were jumping out of the car.

“Where are they?” Ash asked.

“I don’t know where my brother is,” Judy said.

“They’re that way,” Al pointed towards the direction of the commotion and jumped up and down. “Follow the music.” He pointed with both arms. “Go, go go.” He listened to the sound of two pairs of feet as they raced across the grass and towards the nearest dirt path and watched the backs of the heads before they vanished. With a press on one of the glowing melted gummi bears he teleported back to the two groups of classmates.

The students from Aurora East were about to close in on the marching band.

Snap! Crunch!

Twigs were broken and leaves crunched as several more students from Aurora West approached from the direction of the picnic tables that were only a few feet away. For some reason the park was a happening place to be on a late Thursday afternoon. How did he not notice the other teens before? Because he was too distracted by the group of pissed off Tomcat’s, that’s why. Great Job, Calavicci. You are called an Observer for a reason you were supposed to observe.

“What are you doing here?” A tall gangly teen from the Blackhawk’s asked while the bewildered bandmates lowered their instruments.

“You couldn’t stop at ruining just my car,” Chaz accused as he pointed at the tall kid. “Had to go and mess up everyone else’s as well.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” The tall kid said. “We were here since school let out.” He indicated the band behind him. “They couldn’t play in the gym due to that stink bomb.”

“Wasn’t that two days ago?” Al asked. What kind of chemicals were these kids able to access to create such a stench?

“Like you don’t know,” Chaz said as he folded his arms. “Just be glad those eggs weren’t rotten.”

“We didn’t egg your cars,” Linda said as she walked out in front. “Some of us are actually sick and tired of this.” Several of her fellow bandmates nodded.

“Sweetie, keep your head down or you might lose it,” Al warned. Ziggy still had her death pointed at a 98.7 percent chance of actually happening.

“Why don’t you all turn around and leave,” the tall kid said.

“Blackhawks don’t own the park.” Chaz walked right up to the skinny kid until he was an inch in front of his face.

“Oh no not this staring down crap.” Where was Ash? He felt his teeth crunch through the candy from the stress.

The two teenagers glared at each other while both schools closed in. Any second, Chaz or the other kid was going to start pushing and that will lead to the others to join in. He had been in fights like that. He even started a few back at the orphanage.

Just as Al predicted the shoving at started, but not with the two ringleaders but with others. The shoving grew more aggressive for a mere fraction of a second before a fist struck a face.

“Stop!” The voice cut through the air brought some relief to Al. “Enough!” Ash charged through the chaos and placed herself in front of Linda as something hard and heavy was about to strike her down on her head. She grabbed the wrist exposing a broken piece of a pipe. “What the hell is this? You could kill someone with this? You could have killed her; you could have killed my friend.”

A sharp whistle was heard and Judy removed the fingers from her mouth. “Benjamin Alfred Kane, you knock this crap off, right now.”

“I always liked you, Judy,” Al said.

“Judy?” Benny and one of his friends stopped. “Holy cow, Katie?” He ran over to where Ash was. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Trying to stop everyone from making a mistake,” Ash answered. “Now help me, please.” She cupped her hands together. “Everybody stop!”

“Shut up!” Benny and Judy both cried out while Linda and some of her bandmates cried out for everyone to stop.

The shouts for everyone to stop and be quite grew until everyone had lowered their fists. Several bruises had started to form, hairstyles were messed up and there were a few with torn clothes but nothing too serious.

“They started this,” Chaz said as he shoved a finger into the chest of the guy he had a stare down with.

“What are you, seven years old?” Al asked.

“And I am here to end this,” Ash said as she walked in between them. “One of you nearly killed my friend, Linda.” She held out her arm encouraging the girl with the multiple braids to walk over and put an arm around her.

“She’s one of them, Hollander,” Chaz said, lips curled in disgust.

“There is no us and them, we were all friends with her and if her parents hadn’t moved a few years ago she would have been a Tomcat like us. “

“I can’t believe it. Whose side are you on?”

“I am on the side of Aurora,” Ash said. “Our city, our home, no East or West, just one of the greatest places to live. I see some of you wearing the symbol for peace. Yeah peace would be nice. Peace for all. We want that for what is going on in Vietnam and I know we all want it to end soon, but how can those of you are arguing for peace over there act like this? Do you really want peace? You so called doves are not practicing what you have been preaching. Where is the love? All I see is hate. What ever happened to make love and not war, because all I am starting to see right now is war. I thought you want peace for all including here.”

Al glanced around the crowd and watched as several on both sides stare down in shame while shuffling their feet.

“I’m on the side of Aurora,” Benny said as he stood next to her. “I’m done with this. This is stupid. We are going to have a rematch game okay? That is why the whole thing started right? Now we are like the Hatfields and Mccoys and I don’t want any blood on my hands. I mean it just started because I saw a few members of the Blackhawks football team approach me the other day and they were pissed.”

“At Lou’s gas?” One of the tougher looking members of Aurora West asked. “We were just going to tell you we wanted a rematch and that idiot Jer started to yell and caused you to run.”

“That’s what that was about?” Ash asked as she stared at Benny. “This all started because of a misunderstanding?”

“Sorry, baby, I’m an idiot. I panicked.” Benny ran his hand through his hair.

“At least you are admitting it.” Al relaxed his shoulders and pointed to the other side. “They are also admitting it and they wanted a rematch in the first place and Linda surviving is only at a 64 percent chance, make that 65, no 66.” He continued to watch the number go up.

“I am on the side of Aurora,” Linda said.

“I’m on the side of Aurora,” Rick the brick and several more of Benny’s friend’s joined in.

“We are on the side of Aurora.” The entire band joined them.

“Great job kid,” Al said as he caught Ash’s eye. “Ziggy sais we have now a great chance of Linda not getting killed at about 82 percent.”

.“Aurora is a great place to live and I want to get married here and have my children here.” Ash continued earning a smile from Benny. “I don’t want to embarrass them by saying some of my classmates either killed or got killed due to this.” She held out her arms. “I see some of the Tomcat’s players here and I know there are several Blackhawks. I want to watch all of you be nice and healthy for the rematch game and then I want to see your names when you are playing for the Bears and be making the touchdown that will win the super bowl.”

“I don’t think many of them will be playing for the Bears in 86,” Al told her. “But it’s working; now it’s at 92.7 percent.”

“I want to be able to call everyone when that wonderful day when the Cubs finally win the World Series.”

“When hell freezes over,” Al grumbled. “95.6 percent.”

“And they will win the World Series in the future,” Her eyes widened with that spark of memory returning.

“You have got to be kidding?” Al stared at her. “You mean that actually happens? When?”

“I won’t know when and I couldn’t tell you.” She was staring at Al. “But I know we will be around to finally see it.”

“I wasn’t going to bet money.” He waved at her before checking the hand-link. “97.3 percent and now it’s 98. You did it, oh and get this there is some group of lowlifes called the Skunks who later get arrested for the egging.”

“It could have been those Skunks who egged our cars.”

“They egged our cars last month,” Linda said. “I bet it was them.”

“We didn’t even think of those jerks,” Benny said with a sigh. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Al sighed as he watched the crowd disperse. The marching band packed up their instruments with help from both schools before everyone heading to their cars.

“So,” Ash whispered as Al walked next to her. “Why haven’t I leaped yet?”

“Huh?” He was about to ask Ziggy. “You don’t want to leap, not until we get your neurons and mesons untangled from Sam’s.” He did decide to look at the hand-link.

“What are you talking about, Al? I am Sam.”

“No you are not,” Al reminded her. “You are Doctor Ashleigh Mallory, psychologist.”

“Who is this Ashleigh?”

“Oh no.” He closed his eyes. “You have two little girls named Madison and Kylie. Your husband is named Jacob and he is with the air force.” He heard a beep from Ziggy. Damn it not now. “Your observer is this goofball named Lionel.” He pointed at himself. “He likes this dressing up as characters crap, not me.” He heard another beep. This one was more insistent and angry. “What is it?” He looked at the warning. “ _Merda_!”

“Al, what does Ziggy say?”

“There is going to be one last confrontation a few feet away from the monkey bars.” He pointed in the direction Ziggy had given him. “Chaz has a gun and you only have a few minutes before it goes off.”

-

_Greenleaf 2003_

As far as Sam was concerned the leap was complete. He spoke more with the police and both he and Allens were able to check in on Tyrone back at the station. His mother was there and after she had thanked Sam she took her son with her to the hospital where she worked to treat his hand. Afterwards Sam went to refill the car and head back to the hotel to start packing.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Lionel said as he stood in one corner of the room. “After you check out tomorrow and drop off the car we will activate the retrieval and bring you back, and then send you back to 67 and hopefully that will get Ash back.”

“It will work,” Sam said as he placed a few folded up pairs of jeans back into the duffle bag. “Have Gamron run through the numbers.”

“He says 96.8 percent chance it will work, we have a 95.9 percent chance from Blitzie’s end and 98.2 from Ziggy and that will average out to about 97 percent, so all pretty darn high.”

“See it will work.” He glanced up from packing to look at the TV. He had it set to HBO for background noise and there was a horror movie on about a haunted girl with long dark hair that was drowned in a well. He could hear Al stepping through the door of the chamber and saying he would be back when the creepy part was over.

“I just wish I had your confidence,” Lionel said with a shrug of his shoulders. “I know I’m being a downer but if the percent was at 100 I’d be breathing easier.” He looked down at himself. “At least I can go back to dressing like a normal person.”

“Al would call that boring.”

“No more cigar in my mouth, back to my sugary goodness.”

“Not too much sugar.” He pointed at him before packed the last thing, Ashleigh’s lanyard. He had left only one outfit left out, a simple shirt and jeans for tomorrow.

“You’re a medical doctor and a scientist, not a dentist.”

“We can still tell you to watch your sugar intake.”

“I am going to miss working with you,” Lionel said. “It was great, but I can’t wait to be back with her.” He chewed the bottom of his lip. “Not saying it in a bad way, because it wasn’t but she and I are a team.”

“Al is my Sancho Panza.”

“Reuniting Dorothy with her Scarecrow,” Lionel said a few minutes after thinking. “Not a whole lot of female heroines out there with male sidekicks that don’t end up as love interests.” He removed the fedora from his head. “Or maybe I’m her Toto.”

“Not enough,” Sam agreed as he zipped up the duffle. The packing was complete and he could relax on the bed. “At least this is one movie with a female hero.” He pointed at the screen. “There should be more though, so much more.”

“More are being created.” He stared at the screen. “Oh it comes, here it comes.”

Sam turned back to watch the film as the undead girl had climbed out of the well and slowly walked towards the television with her long dark hair hanging in front of her face. Even he held his breath as the girl stepped closer and closer to the screen and closer and closer and…

The screen turned blank as a click was heard.

“What?” Sam sat up and looked around the room. The one light that was on had gone out and the crimson glow from the hotel hair dryer was out. The face of the digital clock was as blank as the television. He picked up the phone, the line was dead.

“Technical difficulties?” Lionel asked.

“I think the power just went out.” Sam walked over to the window and looked outside. The nearest traffic lights were also out.

“Oh a power outage I’ll just ask Gamron to check the records and let you know when it will be back on.” His eyebrows rose after a few seconds. “Uh oh, I forgot what day it was.”

“August 14,” Sam reminded him. “What happened?”

“Blackout Two: No Electric Boogaloo.”

“It’s not just a blackout?”

“You remember the big one back in 65? Of course you do since you caused that one with a blow dryer.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Sam said. What were the odds that would ever happen and he would be around during that moment. “How did that happen? Did we do this one?”

“Not our team, it could be your original team or the Beta team and if so they hadn’t told us,” Lionel said as he scrolled through the glowing squares. “Funny how history sometimes repeats itself, but it has to be a little more extra than before. This blackout took out a larger area.”

“This is going to be making checking out tomorrow a problem.”

“Not if we check out early and Gamron is saying that would be for the best and we should do it now. We have to be careful with the car and all but might as well, nothing for you to do tomorrow.”

Sam placed his fingers on his forehead and nodded. The sooner he leaped to where the Gamma team was the better and he was only waiting for the standard check out time.

-

“Wow, that was pretty nice of those guys,” Lionel said as Sam drove the rental car back to Enterprise. The hotel staff used a paper pad and a calculator to check him out and since they had no idea when they would get power they did not charge him for an extra night.

“It was just easier for them,” Sam said. He had made sure to walk around the room several times so he wouldn’t lose anything and the last thing he did before he left the room was to place the failsafe pin on his shirt. He pressed the middle section and the outer ring was illuminated.

“Make those skinflints in accounting happy.”

“Are you sure they are not going to be upset that I just gave the money to Coach Allens?”

“Eh not this time since it did what we are supposed to do, make the past better.”

He drove slower than his usual pace and watched as traffic directors helped move everyone along and kept everyone safe. It took him fifteen minutes longer to reach his destination and once he had reached the desk he saw that everyone at the front desk was in the same kind of panic mode as the people at the hotel.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t top it off,” Sam said as he handed them the keys. “I did fuel it up a few hours ago though.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” the frantic lady said and gave him a notepad to sign the car back in.

Sam felt bad for her and everyone else who were going through this. He would not be around much longer and he also felt a bit guilty. He was guilty for the first blackout and he didn’t stay around long enough to suffer and he didn’t have to suffer the first time either since he wasn’t even born yet and only heard about it from his parents—no wait. He was eleven and in Indiana, no that was someone else.

“You ready, Sam?” The voice was Lionel but who was he talking too? Certainly not talking to her. She wondered if someone else was around as they walked through the sea of parked rental cars.

“Sam? Why are you calling me Sam?” She stared at him and wondered why her friend was calling her that.

“Doctor Beckett? Come on and try to think. You were born in 1953 and you grew up on a dairy farm and you had the freshest milk possible and I bet your mother was a great cook, always made everything from scratch and you ended your meals with a pie. Tell me about your mother’s pies.”

“My mother never…”He blinked. No his mother did make pies, and he was a he. “They were the best pies I have ever tasted and she would always bring home a ribbon from the county fair.”

“And the crust?”

“So buttery and flakey.” He wished he could have dinner with his mother again and taste one of her pies, or her cobbler or her maple cakes.

“Good, got you back and now we are far enough away,” Lionel said. “Which is good because it’s blinking.”

“Blinking?” Sam stared down at the small device on his shirt. The outer ring was blinking rapidly. He watched as it continued to blink for another minute before the whole device glowed and he was gripped with the all too familiar feeling. For several seconds he couldn’t breathe as his whole body tingled with static and his vision was filled with blue illumination.

The glowing stopped and he could breathe again. He took one last look around his surroundings. He was home! He was standing in the middle of accelerator except it was all black with a few glowing aqua green slender bulbs of neon. He was only able to look around for a few seconds before his stomach lurched, his legs forgot to hold him up and he blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Crossing Streams**

**Chapter 14**

 

_Boone, South Dakota 2019_

 

Sam had no idea how long he was out but he remembered fainting upon his return to the accelerator and when he woke up he was held by three pairs of warm and strong arms. He tried to see who was assisting him but while the original accelerator room was light blue in color with white panels this room was dark with a soft teal colored glow in the form of slender vertical tubes that ran from floor to ceiling. He could also see the duffle bag and purse was on the floor.

“Easy there, Doctor Mallory,” one of the military officers said as they helped Sam back up to his feet. “We will help you to the lounge.”

“Lounge?” Sam repeated as he tried to remember when they had a lounge put it. There wasn’t one when the project had first built the accelerator and he was pretty sure there wasn’t one when he had temporarily switched with Al that one time.

“Can you walk?” Who asked that question? The voice was unfamiliar but despite that Sam can sense kindness and concern from them.

“I-I think so.” He was able to move his legs despite how they felt like balloons filled with water and that wasn’t the only thing he felt. His head was spinning at a mile a minute and his stomach felt like it was moving even faster. He just hoped it wouldn’t take longer to reach where he had to go.

The lounge was the room on the other side of the door; it was a small room with a gray vinyl sofa, a simple plastic trash bin and a blue plastic cooler. The room while not as dark as the accelerator was still dim, which suited Sam just fine. He wasn’t sure he could stand one of the bright rooms of Project Quantum Leap or even the standard lighting of his office back home. Did he have an office back home? Was he home?

The sofa embraced him as he sprawled out, smooth vinyl surface that seemed to have soaked in the crisp refreshing air conditioned air and felt cool to his cheek and felt soft enough to sink in. His mind seemed to stop moving and his limbs felt like they could move, albeit with the prickly sensation of legs just waking up, but his stomach-

He nearly sat up too fast before he grabbed the trash can and re-tasted his last meal as it came back up. On top of the cooler was a package of baby wipes and he used one to clean his mouth. He grabbed a second one to rub across his face for the cool sensation.

“How are you feeling?” A different voice asked him. Sam looked up to see a man that he hadn’t seen in a while. Freckles had faded and seemed to dissolve into the fine lines. Bright red hair had dimmed to the color of decaying leaves and was lined with silver, at least the hair that was left. His stomach also had added a bit more girth, but there was no denying who it was, especially those large blue eyes that were always eager to learn.

“Doctor Isaiah Kramer?” Sam asked.

The man nodded slowly. “Doctor Beckett?”

“Yes.” His response brought a large grin to the other man’s face while his eyes lit up. He found himself in a warm embrace.

“Oh I shouldn’t be doing that,” Isaiah said as he slowly released his arms. “It’s just been so long since, but you still are feeling the side effects.”

“That’s what that was,” Sam said as he sat back down. He was no longer disoriented, dizzy or queasy and he didn’t feel light headed though he was slightly thirsty. “Does that happen all the time?”

“So far everyone who has done the self-identifying leaping or ‘full throttle’ as opposed to immersion leaping has fainted at least once for the first time. Others have experienced what you have just feeling with numbness, disorientation, vertigo, and nausea although it seems to grow less severe the more one leaps, now we had one individual who developed a rash over their limbs from leaping. They have now been switched over to the Observation team for their own health.”

“They were allergic to leaping?” Sam asked. His mouth felt dryer by the second and his thirst increased.

“In a way.” He paused to shrug and raised a finger. “Now are you feeling a dry mouth and growing thirst, because we have some water in that cooler.” He reached down to remove the lid and pulled out a bottle of water amongst the ice and held it out to Sam.

Sam barely muttered thanks before he removed the cap and gulped down the cool and refreshing liquid. “Do you often replace the ice?”

“When a leaper is about to be called home we do and while you are not quite home you are here.”

“Her aura is home,” Sam said as he stared down at his feet, his feet in the purple and black sketchers, Ashleigh’s shoes and clothes were also home. “This is her home, not mine and she isn’t here.”

“I know,” Isaiah said. His voice was full of dejection. “She shouldn’t be out there, lost and alone and possibly scared. Oh she puts on a brace face, but sometimes she can hide her emotions quite well.”

“She’s not alone, she has Al and Ziggy.” Ashleigh would be in good hands. Al had always been his anchor and now he was there for her.

“That is correct,” a detached male voice said from overhead. “From the information Ziggy had sent over, Doctor Mallory was assisted by Admiral Calavicci.”

Sam blinked and looked up at the speaker in the ceiling. “Is that…is that Gamron?” He pointed up.

“I have been uh listening to your conversation, Doctor Beckett. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I have only been programmed to pick up on certain individuals and I am sorry if I am making you uncomfortable.”

“Did you program him to have the personality of Gooshie?” Sam asked. He had never heard a nervous computer before.

“Oh no, no no,” Isaiah paused to laugh. “After dealing with Ziggy I wanted to work with a computer with a much smaller ego, just as competent though and a sense of humor and bit more friendly and fair and diplomatic that was Blitzie, and we can thank Alia for designing her personality but Blitzie did not quite understand emotions and can come off unsympathetic at times even though she didn’t mean too, so with Gamron we made him empathetic and sensitive and with a bit of Jeff Goldblum thrown in.”

“That’s who he sounds like.” Sam said as held up a finger.

“I’ll show you our control room,” Isaiah closed approached door on the opposite side and opened it.

“I would love to see everything,” Sam said. “The grand tour, your control room, your office and labs but we have to adjust the accelerator—“

“To immersion leaping and send you to 1967 so you can switch with Ashleigh,” Isaiah said. “I know, but you need time between leaps”

“Adequate time should be at least one hour,” Gamron added.

He didn’t feel it was right and wanted to jump back in, but he did not work with this accelerator. He reluctantly agreed, at least he was going to see the control room of the Gamma team.

The main building of Stemcore was not that different from Project Quantum Leap. The hallways were brightly lit with tile floors that were finely polished so they reflected everything. There were both scientists and soldiers although the soldiers were always in uniform and only a few of the scientists wore white lab coats, most dressed in a business casual with blazers over button downs and blouses, khakis dress pants and skirts with even a few in blue jeans. They were all wearing the same, lanyards with badges that Sam had discovered in Ashleigh’s duffle. Isaiah might have been a mind reader because he handed Ashleigh’s badge over to Sam and he slipped it on.

“In here is the control room,” Isaiah indicated a room a few doors down from the accelerator. He removed his id card from the plastic pouch on his lanyard and pressed it against a small black screen. The door opened with a whoosh. “I wanted it to be more connected like the original project but the architect who had designed the building had a different idea.” He shrugged.

It was bright on the inside of the room with several scientists inside and each standing at various tables that looked like they were made out of obsidian, flat glossy black panes being framed by gold metal and held up by crystal clear legs. There were holograms hovering over the tables, some of images of the human mind, some of documents containing texts or numbers or computer codes. One of the young scientists seemed to be scratching their head as the puzzled over an equation.

“May I?” Sam asked with the same enthusiasm when he had asked to drive his father’s tractor or his father’s 94 Ford Mustang instead of having to borrow mom’s minivan at least until she was able to get her—No, not right. He shook his head.

“Yes you can, but you seem to be having some trouble?” Isaiah’s eyebrows were turned up in concern.

“Mind meld still in effect,” Sam explained before he walked over to the young scientist. “Let me try this.” He pressed his finger against the hologram and traced the number 2 into one section of the equation.

The younger man blinked and muttered the steps used in the process before his eyes widened. “Yes that will work!” He wrote a 14 on the screen. “I tried 2 before with a different variable but it ended up wrong. I didn’t think of using it again.”

“I’m happy to help,” Sam said had to restrain himself from skipping around the room. His insides felt warm with the energy that was coursing through him. It had been far too long for him to play around with equations and never before on holographic screens projected into the air like that. He was in his element.

“W-w-would you like to see what I am working on?” Isaiah asked. His hands were holding each other.

“Please,” Sam said and licked his lips. He was more than eager to see what his protégé had come up with.

“Now it does follow your string theory, but there are variables.” He led him to one table that was in front of the room and only occupied by an Asian man in his early forties with bangs that fell over his eyes and a man that had become all too familiar to Sam the past week.

“Lionel?” Sam asked as he took in the observer’s attire. He must have changed real quick because now he wore a pair of dark blue jeans a silver shirt and black leather jacket. The Al costume had been cast aside and he was dressed, well more like a grown up.

“Doctor Beckett?” Lionel asked as he studied him. “Or did you two switch back? I can no longer tell since I’m not in the chamber.”

“It’s still Sam.” He wished he had been able to switch with Ash and not just because he wanted to get their brain patterns sorted out. He wanted her to be home, to be reunited with her observer and friend, so she could go home to her husband, daughters, and two cats named Cordelia and Helena and a Rottweiler Beagle mix named Pavlov.

“Well it is nice to finally meet in the flesh,” He held out his hand. Sam took it but instead of a shake he was pulled into an embrace that ended with a light pat on the back.

“This theory would be the time spaghetti you brought up?” Sam asked him.

“Time spaghetti?” The fourth man at the table said with a dismissive snort before he brushed his bangs back from over the edge of his black framed glasses. “That was the best phrasing you came up with?”

“Oh like you could do better?” Lionel asked. “ _You long winded arrogant nerd.”_

“Entwined knot of multiple life times,” the other man said with his arms crossed and slight arrogance. “ _Bite Me”_

“So basically a big ol ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff.”

The other man rolled his eyes. “That’s _Doctor Who_ you nerd.”

“Correct term is geek,” Lionel said and pointed at him. “You’re the nerd.”

“Ahem, children?” Isaiah spoke up. “We have a guest here.”

“You must be Kojiro Akemi,” Sam identified the other man. _“Nice to meet you. I understood everything you both said.”_

“Please, just Koji would do.” He held out his hand and Sam shook it. “And I forgot to read the notes about how you can also speak Japanese.”

“He knows all about you,” Lionel said.

“You are aware he exaggerates,” Koji told him before he cast an aside glance at the observer.

“What I do know is you need to cut back on the coffee,” Sam told him. “Even if you do have hypotension.”

“Even he lectures me.” Koji threw up his hands in defeat. “I don’t drink alcohol and I don’t smoke. My one vice and there is no second hand caffenation no DUI’s after leaving a café.”

“I just want you to live a long, happy and healthy life.” Sam almost felt like he could fit in here and that was not just Ashleigh’s neurons and mesons this time. He might get annoyed with their goofy squabbling from time to time but he would enjoy working with them and their antics. He turned back to Isaiah. “Please tell me about your theory.”

“It’s because of you leaping around time and the information has been locked into the original Alpha computer, better known as Ziggy with your brainwaves attached in her system which is also attached to the accelerator that all three teams are now connected, now when you leap you leave a little bit of you behind, now don’t worry you are not disintegration you are leaving behind impressions.” He typed his finger on the table and as soon as he had touched it an image of a bright aqua keyboard appeared. He typed on the touch sensitive keys and text documents and illustrations appeared. “A little bit of a mental fingerprint seems to always be leap the more you leave behind.”

“Like the tracks of a Hot Wheels set,” Koji added. “Other leapers from all three teams are adding more tracks and they are becoming more and more connected.”

“This expands on my theory,” Sam gasped as he read the information that was produced. He could not believe it, but the data was there, perfectly reasonable data and calculations. He could see the time and process that it took to come up with the idea. “By this if it proves true means that one can travel even before their own timeline.”

“Well as far back as 53,” Isaiah concluded. “And even that might be a little iffy.”

“What about 1863 and 1945?”

“Those were very rare moments and only visited once and no leaps in between 1863 and 1945 and none in between 1945 and 1953.”

“I see.” Sam furrowed his brow as he studied the data. “What if two people born in different times leaped together like if Al and I leaped?” Not that he would ask Al to join him. His friend had leaped a total amount of six times to try and find him and before that it was because of a lightning strike.

“That would strengthen 1945 and fill in the gaps between that year and your birth year, plus add a few more.” Isaiah clapped his hands. “Damn I miss discussing theories with you.”

“You and me both.”

“I have calculated only a 76 percent chance of success on that theory,” Gammon said. Sam had sought out a familiar orb but instead of a glittering sphere he saw what looked like a combination of model of the nerves with large green diamond like synapses and a chandelier. The crystals sparkled and glowed when Gamron spoke.

“What does Ziggy say?” Sam asked

“I do not wish to engage with her right now,” Gamron said. “Sorry about that.”

“Are you two not on speaking terms again?” Koji asked. His tone was full of exasperation.

“No she and Blitzie are in a heated argument and fear it would be best not to engage either of them.”

“Ziggy’s my fault,” Sam sighed and once again wished he never gave her such an ego.

“Gamron is mine,” Isaiah said with a shrug.

“Can I speak with Ziggy?” Sam asked. “Tell her it’s me.” He placed a hand on the flat surface and a glowing outline of a hand appeared next to his. He shrugged and placed his hand on it.

“They are both here,” Gamron spoke while only one third of the crystals lit up.

“Hello Doctor Beckett,” Ziggy’s voice was heard while another third of crystals glowed this time bright blue. “It has been far too long since we last spoke.”

“Hello, Ziggy,” Sam greeted. “And Blitzie.”

“It is an honor to speak with you,” the last third of crystals glowed this time a bright violet color.

“What are the chances of Doctor Kramer’s theory working?” Sam asked.

“I have calculated only an 80 percent chance of working,” Ziggy said.

“If you want my calculations I have it at 82 percent but what about the coordinates and location of doctor Mallory?” Blitzie asked. “Ziggy sent them to Gamron before our discussion grew heated.”

 “Gamron!” Koji and Lionel shouted.

“Ziggy,” Sam gave the mass of crystal wires and synapse a disappointed glance. “You could have told us sooner.”

“Sorry, so sorry I should of mentioned that before.” The digitized male voice sounded hurt and ashamed. “I do have a lock and set the imaging chamber to the coordinates.”

“On my way,” Lionel said and pressed a something on the table and his hand-link slid up from up an area. He grabbed it and ran out.

“You did not ask, Doctor Beckett,” Ziggy said.

“Okay Gamster,” Koji said as he stared intently at the sphere. “You’re the narrator.”

“You are aware that I have to still wait until Doctor Deveraux reaches the imaging chamber. At his current speed of his legs it will take him 54 seconds to reach the entrance, two seconds to open the door and he is there.”

“Please tell us what he is seeing and hearing.”

“A crowd is dispersing and everyone has been involved in minor physical altercations. He has located doctor Mallory. She does not seem to be in any harm.” It almost sounded like he is relieved.

“Oh thank goodness,” Isaiah said after he breathed out in relief. His hand was placed on his chest.

“She is talking to thin air.”

“She must be speaking with Al,” Sam said. “Does she not notice Lionel?”

“She believes she is you, Doctor Beckett,” Ziggy told him. “And does not know who Doctor Deveraux is.”

“Now she is running and now doctor Deveraux wants me to send him to where she is running. It’s very dark and there are five of them, doctor Mallory and four teenagers. One of the teens has pulled out a gun.”

“Oh god,” Isaiah gulped.

“I’ve heard enough,” Sam turned on his heel. “Has the accelerator been adjusted for immersion leaping?”

“Way ahead of you,” Koji said. “But you still need to wait a few minutes.”

“I can’t,” Sam told him. “Ashleigh might not have a few minutes. I need all of you to fire up the accelerator.”

“But,” Koji started and turned to Isaiah.

The older man closed his eyes and breathed in. “I would object, under normal circumstances I would but this is Doctor Sam Beckett he won’t listen even if I did say no, damn it Ashleigh would have done the same. Koji I will need yours and Gamron’s help.

“Yes sir,” Koji said as he placed his head on their console and several holographic images were projected upwards.

“I just need a fermi suit.” He stared down at the clothes he was wearing.

“Apparently you don’t need one,” Isaiah said. “She rarely wears one and neither does Leshawna after her first two times.”

“A pity we will miss the view this time,” Ziggy said.

“Uh I-I that is enough,” Gamron’s voice came through and this time all the crystals had glowed green. “Sorry I have to cut her off, but I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“You have done well, Gamron,” Sam pointed at him as he watched Isaiah touch several of the projections before he turned and ran out of the control room, straight to the lounge and he quickly used Ashleigh’s badge to access the room. He had to use it again to access the accelerator.

The once dark room was washed with a light green glow all the light being projected from the accelerator as a familiar mist rose up.

Once again Doctor Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap Accelerator and vanished.


	15. Chapter 15

**Crossing Streams**

**Chapter 15**

_Aurora 1967_

 

The data pouring out from Ziggy was giving Al a headache. Why was this continuing? They fixed things already. The large fight between the two schools was brought to an end, situation diffused, mission success and Linda was still alive, but oh no that little pre-yuppie, Chaz had to go and bring a gun into the situation and he ends up killing two people, injures a third and gets stabbed in return. When did that little nozzle get a gun and why didn’t he bring it out before?

“Al, where are they?” Ash asked. She had managed to leave Benny and walk away from where the others were heading and was walking towards a dark area.

“About several yards that way.” He pointed straight ahead. “I’ll have Gooshie send me over there.”

“Good and after I leap out of here tell Ziggy I want her to have all possible scenarios at your command.”

“Like I haven’t told her that before, but she always tells me that Sam had programmed her to focus on the most important task at the time and only deliver when appropriate.”

“Why are you talking like that? I’m Sam.” That was the other problem. Sam’s brainwaves have practically taken over the poor girl. She wasn’t just talking and thinking like him. It was the way she stood and held out her hands.

“Can’t you hear the sound of your voice?” Surely she could hear that even though she was talking like his best friend she was still singing soprano. “Feel your hair.” He wasn’t going to ask her to touch her chest although that would certainly clue her in on that.

“Al, we don’t have time for that.”

“You’re right,” Al said in defeat. He will sort everything out later. “Gooshie have Ziggy center me on Chaz.”

Al was suddenly standing in front of a group of three guys who were digging something out of a pile of leaves. They were dressed similar in bell bottom jeans and looked like they hadn’t washed in a few days. They were retrieving small paper bags and Al just knew what those bags contained were not baseball cards. The trio probably came to the park to enjoy nice herbal refreshment and might need it now after what happened. Al had tried the wacky tobacky once. He hated the way it smelled and it made him want to puke. He was also certain he might have accidentally sampled some of the brownies before but then again it was from one Beth’s friends who liked to put weird stuff into her food like using applesauce instead of eggs.

The crunching and snapping of leaves was heard before Chaz approached them. His shirt untucked, dirt on his shoes and pants and pretty Beatle’s hair all messed up.

“Uh hey,” one of the kids said and held up a bag. He was the shortest of the group and had the longest hair and headband “Not what you think.”

“I was just curious on what you three are up too slinking off like that.” his voice was flat and cold. “You are not planning on setting off any cherry bombs at our school.” His eyes glanced at the bags before staring the trio down again

“No, no, no,” the chubbiest of the trio said. He wore a The Who shirt and his thick curly hair was almost like an afro “No bombs.”

“Then what is in the bag?”

“Promise not to narc?” The tallest of the group asked.  He wore a tie-dye shirt and a goatee. “Because we’ll share if you don’t.”

“Not going to rat you out for your grass.” The corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk that sent a shiver down Al’s spine. “So you think that everything is just fine and dandy now, huh? Like it never happened?”

“Come on man, be cool,” the short and skinny guy said. “We don’t want to fight anymore.” The other two nodded.

“Listen to them pretty boy.” Al pointed to the trio. “They got the right idea. Just turn around and walk away.” He shook his head. “But you are not going to walk away are you? Of course you’re not because you got rocks in your head.”

“You are not getting off that easy.” Chaz’s voice rose. “One of you stabbed the new tires in my new car and now you are going to pay for it.” He pulled out a .38 and aimed it at the tall one.

“Chaz, stop!” Ashleigh ran into the clearing. “Put that away before someone gets hurt.”

“Oh it’s you.” Chaz’s voice oozed sourness while his lips curled back in contempt. “The little traitor.”

“Just take a deep breath and calm down.” She held up her hands. “First let me say I am glad you didn’t pull that out earlier.”

“I couldn’t risk accidentally hurting any of my fellow classmates.” His eyes turned into slits. “But I might make an exception for you.”

“I know you are angry and it usually starts with fear, but you are not afraid but angry and anger leads to hatred and hatred leads to the dark side and you are about to step over into the dark side.”

“Of all the Star Wars movies you had to quote you picked that one?” Al stared at her. “Wait a minute, Sam never seen the latest movie.”

“Just go away.” Chaz’s arm was shaking while his left eye was twitching. “If I have to I will shoot you. Just stay out of my way.”

Ash’s foot shot out as she did a circle kick in the air, striking Chaz in the arm and sent the gun flying before it landed on the ground where it was retrieved by the would be stoners.

Al turned back to see that the tallest one of the trio was wielding a knife.

“Ash, he’s got a blade!”

Ash spun around. Her mouth shifted to a frown before her eyes glanced up at the sky. It was one of Sam’s familiar ‘why are you toying with me?’ looks.

“Put that away, man,” the chubby one told his friend.

“Please be reasonable,” Ash asked right before she was struck in the side of the head with Chaz’s fist.

“You slimeball,” Al snarled. “Hitting a girl when her back is turned.”

Ash narrowed her eyes before she kicked at Chaz using a kick that did not match any of the martial arts that Sam knew.

Chaz spat out some blood before he wiped his mouth. He bared his teeth and eyes were wide with feral anger before he lunged for Ash again

She retaliated with a punch and another, moves similar to boxing and kicked again, the force of the kick had knocked him out. She immediately dropped down to his side to check his vitals.

“Katie!” Benny raced up to them followed by a few of his friends. “What the hell happened?”

“Chaz wouldn’t let it go,” Ash explained and pointed at the potheads. “He had a gun and he was going to use it on these guys.” She returned to her examination. “He’s going to be fine.”

“Yeah she saved our lives,” the tallest one said. He had slipped the knife back into his pocket. “She kicked the gun out and he hit her.”

“He hit you?” Benny’s voice rose and he glared at the fallen form of Chaz. “He’s lucky you already knocked him out, cause I—I don’t know what I would do.” He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

“Just like you said in history earlier,” Rick the Brick said while Ash embraced Benny. “You try to speak and offer peace as long as you can, but if the other side doesn’t want it then the gloves come off, and boy do I not want to get you angry to the point the gloves come off.”

She smiled and looked like she was about to say something, but instead froze, eyes glazed over while blue sparks engulfed her body.

“Oh no, no don’t leap,” Al cried out while waving his arms. “Not yet, not now.” He waited until everything turned white for him before the lights went out he was facing the empty chamber and he had to wait for the next time and location.

Except everything didn’t turn white and instead of Katie returning he was looking at a confused Doctor Sam Beckett in drag. “Sam?”

“Yes?” Sam asked before he finally noticed where he was. He was about to step back away from Benny but instead accepted the fact the kid wasn’t going to let go. “The gun? Where is the gun?”

“I got it,” the shortest of the trio said and pointed down at the gun.

“Everything is okay, Sam,” Al told him. “She took care of. Ashleigh did it. She stopped the tension, saved lives and kicked the ass of that nozzle over there.” He pointed to the fallen form of Chaz

“Al?” Sam squinted at him in confusion before the fine lines formed at the corners of his eyes, his mouth pulled into a grin. “What are you wearing? You…you… look ridiculous.” He could barely get the words out while he chuckled.

“I look ridiculous?” Several people asked.

“I think she might be going into shock,” Benny said. “Paramedics and the police are here. They are going to make sure we are okay.”

“Oh this,” Al said as he pointed at his costume. “First thing he says when we are reunited is to comment on my costume which took me a few hours to make and at least I aint wearing pantyhose, sorry but Ash looked a hell a lot better in that than you do.” His eyes widened when he realized he had no idea what had happened to the other leaper. “Where did she go? Where did Ashleigh go?”

“Home,” Sam answered. He sounded pretty damn sure of himself. Al hoped he was right.

“We’ll go home soon,” Benny told him “I promise.”

 

-

Despite the fact that he was wearing stockings, a tight mini skirt and a lot of mascara Sam was feeling pretty good as he sat on the curb and had his shoulders draped with a bright orange   shock blanket. He requested some time to himself to think before his host’s boyfriend took him home. He didn’t need much medical attention although he was given a few bandages for his hands. The other students had small cuts and bruises but nothing too serious. The only person that was put on a stretcher was some guy named Chaz. He was the one who had a gun, the same weapon that was mentioned by Gamron and it was because of that gun Sam had leaped back in to be the hero.

Except she didn’t need it. Doctor Ashleigh Mallory was able to take care of it herself. He didn’t have to leap, at least not that soon.

“Katie Hollander does not become a fashion designer.” Al read off the hand held. He had removed the tall black troll doll wig and the chest plate. “She does uh go into politics and is currently a member of the Aurora City council and she did end up marrying Benny and he ends up selling a lot of stories to sci-fi magazines and even wrote a few episodes for the new Outer Limits and the X.” He paused while he squinted at the device. “The X.” He gave it a smack. “Oh the X-Files. How about that?”

“That’s good,” Sam told him. He was still getting his bearings for the place. Ash had completed her leap for Sam and he had completed her leap. He was where he was supposed to be and she was home, hopefully. With everything set right and wrongs that were righted he felt like he should leap soon.

“Why have-“

“Haven’t you leaped yet?” Al finished the question for him and shrugged. “Still working on that.”

“You know I once said that Ash had ovaries of brass,” a familiar voice said from the other side of Sam causing him to jump. “But you, sir have a pair of steel ones.” Lionel Deveraux was standing next to him wearing a shirt with a cartoon character of a blond boy with steel plate headband and the stick of a lollipop out of the corner of his mouth.

“Lionel?” Sam just stared at the other observer.

“That goofball is here?” Al asked as he looked all around. “Where? I can’t see him.”

“I don’t think holograms can see each other,” Sam told him before he turned back to Lionel.

“Everyone wanted to make sure you are okay after that Leroy Jenkins act you just pulled.”

“Leroy Jen-Jenkins?” He stared at the younger man. “Is that a future pop culture reference?” He waited for the younger man to nod and glanced at Al who looked just as confused.

 “There is someone else who wants to speak with you.” Another figure stepped into the chamber, a figure Sam had seen looking back from him in the mirror the past week. She stood there smiling at him and wearing a light blue shirt and kakis, dark Auburn hair past her shoulders.

“Ashleigh?” Sam asked.

“Ash is there?” Al asked. “She made it back?”

“I see her, Al.”

“Hello Doctor Beckett,” Ash greeted him. “Tell Al I’m home.”

“She wants you to know she is home.”

“Thank goodness,” Al said as he closed his eyes and exhaled. “Wait, how can you hear both of them? Is it because of those windmills and sun panels because if it is I’m going to bring this up at the next staff meeting cause it sounds like a good investment and it is going to be cleaner, great for the air and the Earth.”

“I wonder if I can make a few adjustments on this.” Lionel glanced around. “See if I can have it so holograms can see other holograms.” He tapped the bottom of his chin. “Have everyone take a break from leaping for a few days and I might be able to accomplish it.”

“If anyone can figure it out it would be you, Leo,” Ash told him before turning back to Sam. “We have our alternate source of power and well if you compare how much power computers used in the 50’s to those in the 90’s.” They flickered. “But we are still using a lot. Is it okay if it is just the two of us?” Ash asked.

“Take care, Sam,” Lionel said. “It has been a pleasure working with you.”

“I’m going to miss you.” He turned to Al. “Al I need some time alone with her.”

Al held up his hand. “A little leaper to leaper talk. I need to change out of this get up anyway.” The door opened and he stepped through.

Sam waited until he was sure they were alone. “This was quite the experience.”

“I don’t know where to begin.” She placed her hand behind her head. “I’m just glad I’m me again and it’s all me, my memories of growing up at Cedar Landing, that was the name of the subdivision I grew up in, and the rest of Springdale and no more farm in my head, not that there is anything wrong with growing up on a farm. Just that those were your memories and not mine and you are a good person a very good man so it wasn’t bad that my brain was turning into you-“

“Ash, you’re bubbling.” He tilted his head and smiled as he said it.

“Good thing it’s me and not you.” She took a deep breath. “I finally get to meet you in a way. You are a legend around here. Isaiah worships you and that is the reason why he leaps and wanted to leap in the first place, to find you.”

“You leaped the first time to save him. You risked your life and took a chance that you might never return home to save his life.”

“I had to, somebody had to and the others were holding Isaiah back.”

“I would have done the same.”

“We have a saying we use at Stemcore.” She held up a finger. “WWSBD or What Would Sam Beckett Do at least that’s what Isaiah says when he is trying to figure out something.”

“Tell him he should do what Isaiah Kramer would do.” Sam loved the flattery but he knew and was even able to see his former intern and coworker able to accomplish. “He is brilliant and so are you.”

“Oh uh.” She blinked as a slow flush spread across her face. “When it comes to human behavior and psychological issues, but when it comes to math, medical and quantum physics that is your playground.”

“My playground,” Sam repeated and the word stuck to him. He thought of the playgrounds at the community center and playing basketball with Tyrone and math. He had forgotten several aspects from his leap into the future, he remembered giving an envelope to somebody and saving a kid and what he forgot what he saw on TV or what kind of car he drove, but he remembered basketball. “I think we were supposed to cross leap. I know you would have been able to save Tyrone physically but how are you at teaching math?”

“Not my favorite subject to teach,” she confessed with a shrug. “I did get high marks in all my classes but I prefer English, History and most science classes and I could help out in French.”

“I had to be in 2003 to help out Tyrone with his algebra and you had to be here to-“

“Use my skills of negotiation and debating. I was also on the debate team.” She smiled. “My memories are flooding back and now I remember debate team and we won some trophies for the school and boy my high school years were pretty busy.”

 “Some force out here, whether it was Fate or God and made sure our neurons and mesons were exchanged so you could be here in the sixties.”

“How do you do it? I mean leaping into others? I don’t like it the deception and the other person stuck in this waiting room. I don’t like to traumatize people and I hate forgetting parts of myself.”

“I guess it got easier and the people in the waiting room forget when they leap back.” He did admire the fact that she cared about the people he had leaped into. “How do you do it? You deal with those physical side effects and you have to convince people, total strangers to trust you?”

“I be myself. I use a little honesty, and kindness and all those elements of harmony and friendship and well time.”

“I think I’m going to leap soon.”

“And I’ll be back in my office until they feel I can go back to my next leap. They want me to take a break after this, at least a few weeks.”

“Spend time with your family.” He wished he could go back and be with his own family. He wanted to visit his mother, Katie and Tom and their families.

“And then I will be back to Leaping. There are people out there that need help and you can’t and shouldn’t do it all alone and I know you have Al.”

“I’m not alone.” He paused to breath in. “There are others, maybe this is the other reason why we crossed.”

“There is one person that I vowed to Isaiah that I’d help.” She waited for him to look at her. “You,  Doctor Beckett. I promised I will help you. We all are, in addition to making right what once went wrong we are always hoping that our next leap will be the one where we find you and bring you home.”

It was the last he heard from her as he felt the tingling and energy cover his body and the blue sparks and the flash.

-

The brilliant blue light faded and Sam heard a woman cry out in pain. He looked around to see he was in a living room and was standing in front of a very pregnant woman who had her hands on her protruding belly.

“That was the second one.” She cried out before she looked up at Sam. She wore a long pastel pink shirt and peach stretch pants. Her short light brown hair was curled, resembling something from the 80’s.

“How far apart are the contractions?” Sam asked.

“That was thirty minutes,” the woman answered.  She blinked her brown eyes. “Robert!”

“The car is ready,” a man with dark auburn hair walked in carrying a small suit case. “Everything is packed and ready.” He turned to Sam. “Thanks for watching her.”

“I-“Before Sam could ask a small girl in a Smurf’s nightgown bounced out from one of the rooms. Her dark red hair was the same shade as her father’s and she also had the thin nose. She stared at Sam in curiosity. She was dragging a pink stuffed bear with a rainbow on its stomach.

“The baby is coming?” The little girl asked.

“Your brother is on his way.” Her father smiled down at her.

She stuck out her bottom lip. “I want a sister.”

“Hey you know they could be wrong.” He kissed the top of her head. “Now you be good for your Uncle Dave.”

“Where is Uncle Dave?” The little girl asked as she hugged her toy closer to her.

“Don’t be silly he’s right here.” He pointed at Sam.

“I’m right here,” Sam said with a smile once he understood the situation he had leaped into. He was the brother to either the man or woman and they asked him to babysit their daughter while they were at the hospital.

“That’s not Uncle Dave.” Oh great she can see him, of course she could see him. She was at just the right age.

“We don’t have time for games.” The man patted down his pockets. “Keys?”

“Right here,” the wife said as she held up the keys.

“Let’s go.” He turned to Sam. “We’ll let you know when the baby is born.”

“She’ll be okay.” Sam wished he knew their names but nobody said anything.

“No don’t leave me,” the little girl cried out. “Mommy, Daddy.” She ran after them and almost reached the door before Sam picked her up. “Mommy!” The door closed with a slam. “Mommy Daddy.”

“Now, it’s going to be okay.” He set her down. “I’m going to take care of you.”

“I don’t want you.” She stomped on Sam’s foot and kicked him in the shin before she ran off upstairs to what could only be her bedroom.

Sam bent down instantly and grabbed his shin while he grunted in pain. It was going to be one of those leaps.

“Ohhh boy.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Crossing Streams**

**Chapter 16**

 

Sam hoped the rest of the leap was going to be easier, but from experience he knew it wasn’t. He had just jumped into a man named Dave who was the brother to a couple who had to leave for the hospital because their second child was on the way and he had to babysit his “niece” and she was young enough to still be able to see Sam through the illusion. For someone so small she certainly stomped and kicked hard. Sam was thankful she wasn’t wearing any shoes as he sat on the edge of a pastel chevron stripped couch and rubbed where she kicked. He couldn’t exactly blame her. She did see the real him and he was a complete stranger to her.

He cast a glance upstairs when he heard the door crack open. He looked away and heard the sound of small feet on carpet and then looked back up and saw the girl sitting next to the railing and peering down at him, perhaps she was less scared and now was more curious.

“Uh hi,” Sam greeted and licked his lips. “I know we got off on the wrong foot at first.” He cringed at the joke and hoped the child didn’t understand. “I know you are afraid of me, but I am a friend of Uncle Dave and he sent me here to help your family. My name is Sam.”

“I want Mommy and Daddy,” the girl said and stuck out her lower lip and held the pink stuffed bear closer to her chest.

“Mommy and Daddy had to go the place to get your brother…or sister.” He had no idea what his host’s sister or sister-in-law was going to be having. “They are going to be very busy.”

“The baby is coming out of mommy,” the little girl said. “You don’t go to the hospital to pick up a baby and storks don’t bring them home either.”

“And they don’t find them in the cabbage patch.” He continued to smile at her as he slowly rose to his feet.

“Those are dolls. I asked Santa for one for Christmas but I didn’t get one and my mommy told me there were not enough for everyone and not even Santa and it was okay. I got my Strawberry Shortcake house and I wanted that even more.”

“Ah yeah those dolls.” The clues were finally coming into place. Due to his memory being Swiss cheesed he had forgotten the craze for that one particular doll considering that and the child’s nightgown he could pinpoint he was sometime in the 80’s. “Maybe you will get one on your birthday.”

“I did get one on my birthday.” She brushed her bangs out from her eyes. “Daddy day is next.”

“Its late spring,” Sam placed his hands in his pockets and finally stared down to get a good look of what he was wearing: acid wash jeans and a Def Leopard shirt. Great he was into hair metal.

“You going to help mommy and daddy?” She tilted her head to the side.

“I am as soon as my magical fairy friend arrives. You might like him. He has a bright magic machine that makes weird sounds and he dresses like a clown. He doesn’t have a clown face. He just has clothes like a clown.” He stepped onto the bottom of the stairs. “Can I come up?”

“Okay Mr. Sam.” She stood back up along with her bear.

“Just Sam.” He walked up three steps and paused when he heard the chimes of a clock rang followed by nine bells. “I think it might be past your bed time. Did you brush your teeth?”

“Yes.” She nodded her head as Sam had reached the landing.

“With toothpaste?” He placed his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrows.

“Yes.”

“Always check,” the all too familiar gravelly voice said behind him. “I raised four of these and you should always check to make sure the brushes are wet, look for clues, Sam.”

“I just want to make sure she told the truth,” Sam said as he turned to face Al. “Not play Sherlock Holmes.”

“Trust me on this,” Al said as he lit his cigar. He was wearing gold pants and a metallic gold jacket over an eggplant purple shirt.

“Is that your magical friend?” The child asked and Sam wished he knew what her name was. He should have at least asked her. “That doesn’t look like a clown suit.”

Al flicked off the lighter while he pursed his lips, how managed to do that with cigar in mouth Sam didn’t know, and furrowed his brows.

“Let me go see if there is a mess in the sink,” Sam offered as he opened one door and nope that looked like they newly decorated nursery, the next door was the one into the bathroom. He caught his reflection in the mirror of a man in his early twenties with dark red hair in a tousled mullet, wide brown eyes and a small scar on his chin. He also had a gold earring. He checked the pink tooth brush in the light purple plastic cup and the bristles were still damp and had a minty scent. There was a container of toothpaste with a pump and there was a small foamy glob that was spat out in the sink. “She brushed.”

“Good girl, telling the truth,” Al’s voice was heard on the outside. “That will earn you one story before bed.”

Sam couldn’t help but to smile while he cleaned up the sink. “Keep it clean.”

“What do you take me for, Sam?”

There was a light knock on the door and the child stuck her head in. “I hafta go potty.”

“Oh right, sorry.” Sam hurried out to give the child privacy.

“She’s a cutie,” Al said once the door closed on the other side.

“A cutie that can kick.” Sam would never forget the pain he had suffered from earlier. “Am I here to help with the new baby?”

“New baby?” Al asked before he stared at the hand-link. “Uh no no you are here for your roommate back at the dorms at least that is what Ziggy says but.” He paused to give it a whack and then relaxed his shoulders and tilted his head. “But Ziggy doesn’t know why yet.”

“Who am I? I know I’m Dave something.”

“Yeah yeah.” He muttered while he looked up the information. “David Sinclair and your older brother Robert and his wife Mary are about to welcome his second child who will be named Jeremy and that little one in the bathroom is-“ His eyes widened. “Oh, ho, ho aint that a kick in the butt.”

“What?”

“That little girl in there is named Ashleigh Sinclair and we are in Springdale.” He lowered his arms and he stared at Sam with a large grin. “Sam that is the same Ashleigh who got switched around with you.”

“That’s her?” He pointed at the door as it opened and Ashleigh stepped out. Studying the young face he could see some of the same features that were present on the future leaper.

“Can I have a story?”

“Sure sweetie,” Al said with a smile. “Can you show me to your room?”

They followed little Ash to a small bedroom that was painted a bright bubblegum pink with yellow lace trimmed curtains. A yellow canopy bed occupied the center of the room and a grayish green dresser was in one corner. There were two nightstands and one had a clock and a Raggedy Anne lamp. There was what looked like a yellow aluminum play oven and stove against the wall and it had a small chair in front of it and the matching play fridge that had one of the doors open exposing the books that were on the shelves. There were a few playsets and dolls neatly arranged on the floor and stuffed animals on the bed.

“This brings back memories,” Al said as he looked around the room while puffs of holographic smoke wafted out from his cigar.

“Would you like me to read from a book?” Sam suggested while he adjusted some of the stuffed animals and pulled back the covers or-“

“Make up a story.” She climbed into her bed and set down her bear next to her.

“Why don’t we make up one together? All three of us can.” He sought out Al who had for some reason stuck his head into the toy oven from the side.  “Al?”

Al stepped back. “It’s full of paper and crayons and coloring books. I bet she used the stove top as a desk surface. That is real clever, real clever that she can play kitchen and have other uses for them.” He stepped through the closet door and stepped back out. “And that is where the sink is. You know kids today can’t do this. All those new kitchen sets are all plastic and fused together.”

“Al.” Sam glanced at him. “Story time and we are all going to make up a story together.”

“Okay once upon a time there was a princess,” Al started. “And she lived in a faraway kingdom.”

“On another planet,” Ashleigh added. “Her name was Princess Kaitlin. That’s the name of my friend. Princess Kaitlin had a pet kitty dragon and she liked to ride on him.” She tapped Sam’s hand. “Your turn.”

“Ah my turn.” Sam licked his lips. “One day she rode on her kitty dragon and she named it Sparkle Puff and she and Sparkle Puff decided to fly off to the magical forest.”

“Where a witch lived,” Al added. “But she was a good witch.”

The story continued as princess and her pet and her witch friend had to go and find a crystal apple to save the children of the kingdom from the evil Goosh troll who had horrible breath and his robot monster Zigzig. They had nearly gotten to the end when Ashleigh’s eyelids lowered and she was not as participating.

“I think we lost her,” Al whispered. “And just when were about to get to the good part.”

“That was the point,” Sam whispered back before he stared at the sleeping child.  Little Ash looked peaceful as she slept with her arm around her bear. Her eyelids twitched. “What are the odds? I know I leapt into people close to one woman before in different years of her life, but it was a progression and never backwards to when one was a little child, much less to a child that will grow into a future leaper. There are other leapers Al.” He thought he came across one before in that mining town, or maybe it two, or no just one, but he wasn’t sure thanks to his Swiss cheese memory.

“I wonder if she is relaxing at home right now,” Al said and then caught himself. “Well right now in my time she is getting ready to head back home for spring break.” He smiled. “They both visited me one last time as holograms before I stepped into the chamber, just to say good bye.”

“I wonder if we will meet again.” He would love to come across more leapers like himself. Good leapers not ones like Zoey, but he didn’t want to leap into them. ”Not like last time but working together.” He wondered if he would come across other leapers or maybe he already had and none of them knew it because of the auras and they didn’t make the physical contact that was necessary. He didn’t remember seeing anyone talking to thin air in most of his leaps.

Al shrugged. “Who knows? I’m going to go and step on back, call my own girls and wait for Ziggy to give us more information.”

Sam stepped away from the bed as he heard the door to the chamber open and close. “Have sweet dreams, Ash.” He gently stepped out of the room and whistled the _Impossible Dream_ as he descended down the stairs, maybe he will see what is on TV, but he paused by the clock that had chimed earlier. Somewhere out there in the future she was there and he wondered what she was doing since they had crossed leaps.

-

_1997 Hanover Maryland_

“Here are the extra blankets you asked for,” Doctor Ashleigh Mallory said as she handed a small pile of blankets to the thin Hispanic woman in her room.

“Gracias.”  Marita said with a smile as she accepted them, revealing the faded bruises on her arm, similar to the one around her eye.

“Just one more for the night,” Ash said to herself once the door closed. She adjusted the Saint Anthony volunteer badge she wore before she headed to the last room. The Saint Anthony Woman’s and Children’s shelter was where she needed to be and Marita was the woman she had to help to keep her scuzzball of husband from trying to convince her into going back with him, ugh abusive people were the worst. It was one of the many reasons why her father wanted her to take self-defense and kick boxing classes.

Walking down the halls she realized how she took what she wanted for granted. The small rooms were occupied with women who fled from abusive relationships, single mothers who fell on hard times and teenage runaways who stayed until they were placed into either foster care or were reunited with their families. Ash had a great husband who was kind as he was handsome, and a great father.

After returning from her odd trip to 60’s and being mixed up with Doctor Beckett she took a few weeks off. She played table tennis with Madison and pony adventures with Kylie, went skating with both girls watched the first two dragon training movies again for what felt like the 400th time and Moana for the 500th time and The Greatest Showman for the 30th time, though she didn’t mind that one because of Hugh Jackman. She caught up on some of her favorite shows. She read a few books and magazines, baked a batch of chocolate and toffee chip cookies, a German chocolate cake, and some lemon poppy seed muffins. She made everybody’s favorite dinners and once the girls where in bed she and Jacob gave each other massages that led to the memory foam fandango and she practiced on Esteban trying to play that one song Madison asked her to play.

She eventually had to get back into the saddle and unfortunately that meant mostly writing reports and giving a few psychological tests to a few soldiers and those where were about to test another kind of experiment. Eventually they decided to let her leap again and she leaped back into Hanover Maryland in 1997 where she decided to use the Admiral’s last name and the alternate spelling of her first name for an alias.

“Hey I’m just checking on you for your mom,” Ashleigh greeted the small boy who poked his head from under covers. The room looked the same as the others with two thin beds, a love seat a dresser and a table that had a few Power Ranger and Beast Wars toys. “I knew you were still awake. Had trouble sleeping?”

“I want my mommy.”

“She has to work late tonight,” she said softly. She knew how her girls often asked when she or Jacob would have to work. “But if you go to sleep now then when you wake up you will see her.”

“She always sings to me. I can’t sleep without a song.”

“Oh uh well I am not much of a singer.” She preferred to sing through Esteban and even though Al had told her it wasn’t bad she knew he was just being nice considering her at the time situation. “I can try and maybe-“

“Who is that?” The child pointed and Ash turned to see Lionel as the door to the chamber closed behind him. “Is he an alien?” Lionel didn’t look like an alien. He was wearing his usual, shirt jeans and jacket ensemble and had one of his lollipops tucked behind his ear.

“No he is a special friend from the future,” Ash explained and earned a shrug and a nod from her friend. “I was just trying to get him settled for bed.”

“She has to sing me a song,” the child said. “I can’t sleep without one.”

“I was going to try.”

“Say no more.” Lionel held up a hand as he approached the child. “Now how about we sleep under the stars tonight?” He pressed a few squares and a holographic projection was portrayed on the roof turning into the night sky with twinkling stars and soft glowing blue lines to outline the constellations. “Now for that song.” He pressed another square and music that was all too familiar to Ashleigh. “ _Somewhere over the rainbow way up high, and the dreams that you dream of like a lullaby_ ” He unlike her had a great singing voice and he also had great sense of timing. “ _Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly and the dreams that you dream of do come true.”_

As he continued to sing she mimicked the moves of herself playing the same song on her violin. She could had no idea why he was singing it though, maybe because it was a good bedtime song.

“And that was easy,” Lionel whispered when the song was over and pointed to the now sleeping child. “He liked it. I guess kids just love that song.”

“Any updates, Scarecrow?” She whispered.

“Oh yeah, Dorothy.” He pulled out his hand-link. “The good news Marita is not going to willfully go back to Julius but the bad news he is going to try to break in here and take her and according to Gamron they never find either of them.” He held up his hands and shook his head.

“I’ll try and convince them to increase security.” She rubbed the bottom of her lip with her thumb. “I’ll be on my best defense.”

“Just do that convincing thing you are usually good at. This is so far one of your easier leaps, especially after last time.”

“So close.” She closed her eyes. “I barely got to talk to Doctor Beckett. I had so much more to ask him. I didn’t get to thank him. It’s because of his work, because of what he did I’m able to do this and others are able leap back into time.” She walked over to the window. “I would have loved to be able to shake his hand.”

“He does have a good handshake.” He heard an alert beep and read the information. “Well according to this you were physical with him, when you kicked him in his shin.”

“Wait, what?” She spun around. “How?”

“You were four years old and your parents were at the hospital because Jeremy was being born and he leaped into your Uncle Dave.”

“Oh boy.” She rubbed her head. “I b-barely remember that, but yes there was a stranger and his friend—and that had to have been Al and oh wow. I remember we made up a story together.” She blinked. “Lionel that making up a story that night was what got me into writing stories and that led me to wanting create better characters so I majored in English and Psychology.” She placed both hands on her head. “I’m a leaper because of him. I mean we are all leapers because of him but that’s how I got into the program.”

“We’ll come across Sam again and if not us then Isaiah or the others from the Gamma team or Alia and her leapers from Beta or Doctor Fuller and her team of Leapers from the original site will do it. One of us will cross paths with him.”

“He’s out there, somewhere.” She stared at the sky. “I made a promise and I will keep it. I will find you Doctor Beckett and I will bring you back.”

-

_The End or is it the Beginning?_


End file.
